<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Look Into The Compound by procrastinggaynmess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107184">A Look Into The Compound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinggaynmess/pseuds/procrastinggaynmess'>procrastinggaynmess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes &amp; Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, POV Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinggaynmess/pseuds/procrastinggaynmess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots of Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff, including some storylines I've written at 3 in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Reader, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha’s scent was…a little different. </p><p>	Sure..scent’s were always going to be little different no matter how you slice it..but you really can’t help but…drown in hers. </p><p>	She smelled like…spiced peaches in the absolute best way possible. </p><p>	Her scent was intoxicating, drowning you in absolute bliss as soon as you come within range. </p><p>	She laid next to you on the bed, your body curled into her and your head hiding in the crook of your neck as you practically inhale her scent. She doesn’t mind…surprisingly. <br/>	Nat loved the position you were in, she loved you, and when Clint saw the sight, he was shocked. </p><p>	Natasha never liked being touched. Clint made sure to tell you that right from the beginning of your relationship. He didn’t want you to take it any more personal than a normal person could, he was cryptic in why she didn’t like it, but you never pushed. </p><p>	She liked that about you. </p><p>	Natasha let you touch her the moment she stepped into your bedroom. </p><p>	Your room was rather quiet, it wasn’t too industrial, but…ethereal in a sense. No matter who came in your room, they almost seemed to open up instantly in what was going on. It was a wonder that you actually listened to them, it was nice to be treated like a human. </p><p>	When Natasha came in, she was a little different. You couldn’t really put your finger on it, it was…relaxing. The usual small smirk on her lips was replaced with an actual smile. She sat on the edge of your bed, patient and ready to listen. 	</p><p>You really wanted a hug. </p><p>Her arms were unfamiliar on how to actually hug someone, Clint had to give her lessons on how not to try to strangle someone when attempting to hug them. It was rather hard to be gentle, but she wanted to try. The lessons slowly got easier as she thought of you, your eyes, your soft hair that always needed hair strokes from her, how you melted when she whispered sweet nothings into her ear. </p><p>When she hugged you, you didn’t mind dying at this moment, because you were in eternal happiness.</p><p>She loved every bit of you. Including your own scent. </p><p>When she smelled your scent for the first time, it was an off moment. </p><p>You couldn’t sleep, you always dealt with insomnia on some level, but it was worse when Nat couldn’t sit with you. You always seemed to smell her and instantly feel at peace. </p><p>She just got home from a mission and was…rather shocked to see you typing on the computer, your eyes drooping in exhaustion, with a blanket wrapped around you. When she assured you that she was home, you were asleep in seconds. She carried you to bed, and you were limp against her body. She couldn’t help but smell lavender. She had assumed it had been the candles you lit, to help you sleep a little faster, stay asleep a little longer. </p><p>It wasn’t until she had gently placed her nose to your neck as she smelled the lavender, laced with…bergamot? </p><p>She fell in love with the scent.  More in love with you. </p><p>When Clint came in to bring your computer, you were practically drowning in bliss as you slept peacefully, Nat had taken a shower and came to bed with you, your head nuzzled into her shoulder as your breath tickled your neck. Nat hid a smile under the Y/N, her eyes eying you every few minutes to make sure you were still sleeping. </p><p>Clint had lowered his voice to a whisper as he knocked gently. </p><p>The muffled “Come in” gave him permission as the door slid open.</p><p>Clint actually seeing Natasha being soft was…a sight to say the least. </p><p>He noticed that Natasha was…deathly still as you were sleeping. Clint always accompanied you when you couldn’t sleep and Nat was on a longer mission than expected, he didn’t exactly understand why you were so understanding. How you just smiled it off around her when you were suffering with sleepless nights and constant panic when you were alone.  The fact that you held such a burden of not wanting to hurt her, hurt him.</p><p>Clint told Natasha as you were sleeping for the first time in a week. He just didn’t expect Natasha to almost cry. </p><p>To his defense, he kept it as cryptic as possible, only stating what he saw, not what you told him in exhausted confidence.</p><p>Natasha never shed a tear in her life. She knew how to fake it for a mission, or to get some information, but she never felt sadness. It was a dull feeling for her that made her weak, like a child. She also said love was for children, and when she saw you, she was right, she felt like a kid again. How you were so patient and warm with her despite Nat’s not so great moments, how you just had that ability to make her smile and to listen to you. It was like no other. </p><p>Natasha didn’t know that you couldn’t sleep without her. She had suspicions, but you always seemed to brush it off. It happened with a lot of your problems actually. </p><p>How when you twisted your ankle in training, it was hidden so well, no one really knew until after you were benched from a mission two weeks later. When you were sick, you hid yourself in your room with the excuse you were having a binge night alone. How whenever you were sad, you were able to push all those feelings down and fake a smile until you were alone in your bathroom and sobbing until daylights. </p><p>It wasn’t even the fact that Clint knew what was going on. It was that Natasha didn’t know. </p><p>She promised to always keep you happy, and the fact that you weren’t and never told her, worried her in a sense. Natasha thanked him as he placed your computer on the nightstand.<br/>You swore you felt her hold you a little tighter as you fell deeper in sleep. </p><p>When you woke up, you didn’t feel her, that scared the living crap out of you. </p><p>Natasha always woke up a little earlier than you, it was normal that you slept in since you weren’t on many missions. You were powerful, but Tony wanted to keep you on the more important missions. Natasha was always the one that left, and in some ways, it triggered something. Not her, just…leaving. </p><p>Steve was the one to see your panic attack for the first time. It was also the first time that he wanted to punch the living hell out of Natasha.</p><p>He had started to make his way to your room to wake you when he saw that you couldn’t breathe. Anxiety wasn’t a uncommon thing for you, but…it did get worse over the time at the compound. </p><p>Steve held you for over an hour that morning, he quietly assured you that anxiety was okay, and he never minded holding you. You felt safe around him, and you had let the tears flow unexpectedly, the tears came into quiet sobs until he had felt you go limp.</p><p>Steve hated seeing you cry. </p><p>That was the last straw. </p><p>He laid you back down on the bed, gently tucking you back in as you fell asleep, you didn’t know why you were so sleepy, but you only remember him asking JARVIS to alert him if you were awake. </p><p>Steve was never violent, but he knew how to be confrontational, especially with Natasha. He didn’t know if it was the memory of you crying into his chest silently to not alert anyone of your distress, or the fact that you were clenching your sheets while holding in tears and trying to catch your breath that made him more angry. </p><p>“What the fuck Romanoff? “ He roared. He didn’t have to worry about you waking up, the attacks always kept you asleep. </p><p>Natasha had looked up from her paper, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“What happened to language Steve?” She purred, smirking.</p><p>“Fuck language, I don’t know if you’re clueless, or just being an asshole to Y/N, but you need to get yourself together.” </p><p>Natasha’s face fell into genuine panic for the first time. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Steve didn’t know that Natasha had no idea, if he did, he would've been a lot more gentle in his approach. He only remembers being on a tangent on how you were practically in fear of being alone after Natasha had left the compound on a mission without any of the teams knowledge. How you had stayed by her door patiently, waiting for a phone call, or even a text explaining what had happened. When everyone had been so angry, that you were the only one aside from Perter to keep the peace in the compound, suffering in absolute silence for the longest, your mind trying to stay positive for the team. How your didn’t get any real rest after that faithful day while you were waiting for her. </p><p>Steve was pissed, and Natasha almost broke her coffee cup when she heard his speech. </p><p>“Is there anything else you want to yell at me about?” She muttered. </p><p>Steve didn’t really know how to make of the situation. He didn’t know if Natasha being quiet was a good or bad thing. </p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>Silent tears rolled down the side of her face as she swiftly walked away from the table to your room. She opened the door quietly as she saw you in the rather dim light. Your eyes were ridden with dark circles. Your hair was out of its ponytail and spread out on the pillows, and your once soft skin was marked with light scratched on your wrists, a habit you always had when you were in school. </p><p>Steve didn’t see Nat cry, but he heard the crack in her voice as she asked what to do.</p><p>Steve and Clint both sat Nat down that evening in the training room. You had gone out to the library to brush up on another language with Wanda and the compound was relatively quiet. Steve had flash cards while Clint had a shopping list. The first thing they asked her to bring was an open mind, then her credit card. </p><p>Clint brushed her up on things that you liked and didn’t like, how you loved being cuddled and having days with no missions. You genuinely liked days where you had the compound to yourself and lounged about while watching tv and sometimes having a bath. She informed him of what candies your liked, and your favorite foods. </p><p>Steve educated her on mental health. What exactly happened and how badly you’re coping with the situation that occurred. He informed her of your anxiety and insomnia in full detail, and suggested various coping mechanisms that seemed to always help you come out of your attacks. </p><p>Natasha stayed up all night planning with Steve and Clint, and despite her being exhausted, it was worth it. </p><p>The next morning, you were going on a mission. A different kind of mission.</p><p>It was always a surprise on what mission you were going on, sometimes it’d be in the city, others were half way across the world. </p><p>Steve had woken you up first. You had begrudgingly trudged out of bed as Steve guided you to the bathroom to get a shower. </p><p>What you didn’t you didn’t exactly expect was a pair of arms gently wrapping around your waist as you were pulled into a warm embrace. If you weren’t tired, you probably would’ve punched the shit out of them. </p><p>Spiced peaches, and a small underlying scent of freshly whipped cream. </p><p>Natasha. </p><p>She felt you practically melt against her as she turned you around and held you a little tighter, her arms gently rubbing your back as you felt yourself falling into a blissful state. You felt her fingers gently caress your cheek as she whispered small Russian phrases in your ear as your hands absentmindedly ran through her fiery red locks. </p><p>She helped you wash your hair when you went into the warm bath she ran for you, applying an almost perfect amount of shampoo and conditioner as she gently massaged it into your scalp before she gave a gentle rinse. </p><p>You swore you were dreaming, until it took her giving you a gentle kiss to your forehead to stop pinching yourself before she gently started to was your body. </p><p>Your only mission was to relax, and actually get a full day of rest. Natasha was your partner, and Clint and Steve were your backup. </p><p>As soon as you dried yourself off got on your lounge clothes, Clint and Steve had led you and Natasha to your bedroom, and it almost too clean for you. The dynamic duo made quick work of taking out the trash you had in your bin, giving you fresh linen for your bed, and of course suppling you with fresh cold water at your nightstand and snacks. You gave the two a smile and a quiet thank you as you laid on your bed. </p><p>You felt clean, and safe. </p><p>Natasha joined you, a tv remote in her hand as she turned on one of your favorite British tv show. You always wanted to watch it with her, and she happily obliged, however it took a little more for her to get it. You quickly explained about a rich man that was a private detective on the side, and how he solved murders for a living. Natasha really didn’t hear anything except the excitement in your voice as your spoke passionately about it. </p><p>You fell asleep fifteen minutes into the show, cuddled into Natasha’s chest.</p><p>Steve and Clint were satisfied as Natasha fell asleep with them. </p><p>It wasn’t until the next morning when you had smelled Natasha for the first time in your bed. </p><p>You got used to it very quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a mission gone awry, you never felt further away from the team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t know how it exactly happened. </p><p>Well, you did, but you didn’t know why. </p><p>You only heard the fear etched into your teammates voices as you had tried to close the portal form afar. Clint practically yelling at you to stop, and Steve begging you to stop trying to close it, Natasha had tried to convince you that they could find another way. </p><p>It was the first lie Nat ever told you. </p><p>‘I love you,” Was the last words you uttered before using every reserve of your powers to close the portal, and then some. </p><p>Every bone in your body gave out as you fell onto the cold concrete when the portal finally closed. Steve was the first to find you, and you felt his tears hit your face as your world went to darkness. </p><p>Natasha was the first one to hold your hand while you were being tended to by Bruce, Steve was the first to talk to you while you were still unconscious, and Wanda was the first to apologize to your body. Clint couldn’t look at you without blaming himself, if he had gotten there sooner, maybe he could’ve convinced you to stop. You never listened though, so it was a losing battle for him. </p><p>You woke up to Bruce almost fainting at the sight of you actually awake. Your memories were foggy as you held your head in your hand before you passed out again. </p><p>Natasha stayed with you for the longest, your hand held in hers as she gently kissed your fingers. Steve always came but never found the right words, Clint rarely ever came, and Wanda was practically non-existent as she had another mission. </p><p>You woke up fully for the first time in a week to someone changing your bandages, your dark brown eyes bore into the nurses soul as you tried to speak, but couldn’t. You thought she was afraid of you when she ran out, you couldn’t hear much else other than heavy footsteps. Bruce, Clint and Natasha arrived, Natasha immediately holding your hand and Clint holding in tears. <br/>A couple days later, you were discharged, and Bruce still didn’t exactly know how to explain your situation. </p><p>While you had exhausted all of your powers and had put yourself into a recharge nap of sorts, the injuries that should’ve taken months to be healed only took a week. He instead advised you to just be careful, and to take it as easy as possible, and not going on a mission for another week. You didn’t expect your powers to come back so quickly either. First came your more smaller abilities when you tried to go to sleep, then more of them came after a couple more days of moving around.</p><p>Wanda was concerned, the whole team was too for some different reasons, maybe you were just a little too okay after almost dying. You brushed it off as if it was another Monday of sorts before you entered into the medical area to begin your physical therapy for the first time. Clint and Steve still didn’t really know what to say to you. Natasha tried to get a free moment with you, but she was swamped with paperwork for an upcoming mission, which only left Wanda to be your overseer. </p><p>You didn’t mind it, Wanda was your best friend, and while she was upset at your decision at the last mission, she did try her best to understand that you wanted what was best for the world. <br/>She just didn’t get why you didn’t think of the team.</p><p>Or even yourself.</p><p>It wasn’t until your mental testing came the effects of your last mission. You asked Bruce to test you, he accepted rather easily. You both thought you were fine physically, and you were second to none when it came to mental prowess after the last couple missions that required mental strength. Wanda wasn’t exactly sure about the situation, but didn’t push the matter on why you wanted to be back in the game so quickly. </p><p>You had felt the panic in you when you felt Wanda’s powers search in your mind for your test. </p><p>Wanda was always the one to give mental tests, it was the ultimate test other than a simulation that didn’t you from the inside out. You encouraged her to not go easy on you, until you had found yourself in the same position you were a couple weeks ago. </p><p>You felt the agonizing pain of your powers being ripped away from you, Clint and Steves’s mixed tones in your earpiece mixed with Natasha and Wanda’s growing anger boiling over as you stepped closer to the portal. You felt yourself being almost burned from the inside out as you continued to close the portal, giving it every last bit of your power before you felt the world turn black. </p><p>Your powers froze everything but Wanda. </p><p>You felt your breath hitch as Wanda’s glowing red eyes reverted to their icy blue-ish green. You pushed her had aways as you ran out the medical bay, your magic wearing off. Wanda raced after you, trying to reach you, to some extent even understanding your racing thoughts. </p><p>You locked yourself in your room, demanding JARVIS to not let anyone in under any circumstances. </p><p>It wasn’t until Clint had came back from his mission to see Wanda catching her breath as if she ran the hundred meter dash.  </p><p>“God that girl is fast!” Wanda exclaimed. </p><p>“Who?” Clint questioned. </p><p>“Y/N, she was doing her mental test and something made her powers fritz,” Wanda breathed out. “She shut me out before I could even-“ </p><p>Clint’s eyes widened before he ran to your room, banging on your door. He had his reasons for pushing you away, maybe it was that you didn’t want to even speak about the situation, or that you always went to your room before he could even get a good look at you, but he knew about Wanda’s powers, they were anything but weak. </p><p>“Open the door, or else I swear to go-“</p><p>“What the hell is all the damn noise for?” Natasha interrupted. She rubbed Wanda’s back gently as she caught her breath. Steve was the last to arrive, his eyes looking toward your locked door. </p><p>“She won’t open the door.” Wanda spoke up. </p><p>Clint sighed, rubbing his temples. “Her powers frizzed while getting a mental test.” </p><p>“Wait, but we all took a mental test and were fine afterwards,” Steve spoke up. </p><p>“In your cases, it would be fine if you guys had mentally came back before I stopped your mental test, but her trauma is linked to her powers, she woke up so quickly, I couldn’t fully bring her back, she’s probably reliving the event in her mind on repeat.” </p><p>Damnit Wanda.</p><p>Natasha was the one to speak up to Jarvis, she was the only one beside Tony to have any access to the door system, quickly instructing the rest to stay behind while Wanda finally closed your mind from the spell before she walked in your room. </p><p>She saw you crying, a sight she never seen. Her heart tugged before pulling you gently into her arms, the once quiet cries turned into loud sobs as she quietly held you. </p><p>She didn’t know what to feel as she felt you go limp from exhaustion. </p><p>Steve helped you into bed before the four of them stayed in your room that night. </p><p>The next morning, you left the team to sleep before you went to the gym. You laid on the mat, your eyes moving every now and then to different places around the large space. You just didn’t expect Clint, especially in jogging pants and a loose t-shirt. He said no words as he laid next to you, quietly looking into your soul to search for something to say. <br/>“I wanted to hate you, for doing what you did,”  He whispered. </p><p>You didn’t speak. </p><p>“I hated that of all people, you always had to do something for us, you always took blame, and always suffered some consequence because of us. We’re older than you and we should be ashamed.”</p><p>You take a shaky breath. </p><p>“I wanted to come into your hospital room so many times, but I just…didn’t know what to say? I wanted to yell at you, to cry to you, to hold your hand, but…I didn’t, I was a coward.” </p><p>“No, you weren’t,” You speak up. </p><p>“I was.” </p><p>“If you were a coward, you wouldn’t be here, you’d be going off to dood wad ditty trying to forget the whole thing like me.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” </p><p>You turn to him. </p><p>“Say anything about what?” </p><p>“The accident,” He answers</p><p>You sigh. </p><p>“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” </p><p>“I think it was,” He says, his voice cracking slightly “You almost died saving the world, saving us. Nat was ready to kick my ass if it weren’t for Steve holding her back.” </p><p>“Sounds like her,” You chuckle, going to quietly look at him. </p><p>“Lean on us more,” He whispers, a calloused hand stroking your cheek. </p><p>You nod silently, tears streaming down your face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha doesn’t exactly know how to control herself when it comes to shopping for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, aka, your absolute favorite person in the universe besides Bucky and Steve, and to no surprise, she’s your partner. She has good taste, come on. <br/>Natasha was a woman of few words, with an alpha aura that could probably bring the president to his knees if she were staring right at him. You on the other hand, she’s a softie for. She didn’t know if it was your hair that was begging to be stroked with such care, or you amazing body that she wanted to worship endlessly with either cuddles, or well, sex. </p><p>In this case, she wanted to shop. </p><p>When Nat had approached Steve on shopping for you, he was slightly confused, he still is, and so was Clint and Wanda while the four of them were at a high end store that none of them could pronounce. Nat in all her glory just snatched the three men into her car as they drove off, only telling you that they were going out. </p><p>Steve was the first to talk to Natasha. “Nat, you do know that she’s a simple girl, right?” </p><p>Nat nodded. “She’s a beautiful girl that deserves beautiful things.” </p><p>“Then shouldn’t she be here to pick it out?” Wanda asked. </p><p>“No, or else it wouldn’t be a surprise.”</p><p>“So you’re actually going to buy her expensive shit?” Clint jumped in. </p><p>Nat sighed. </p><p>This was already beginning to be a bad idea. </p><p>Well, maybe not. </p><p>Clint was the first to offer his services in clothing, as you and him went on plenty of undercover missions as different people, he knew you were as Steve called it ‘simple’. You preferred clothing that gently pulled away from you, and of course leggings and comfortable sweaters that would help you ease into a nap.  </p><p>Natasha wasn’t one to look at sizes, she already knew based on the pictures ingrained in her mind whenever you stood quietly for training with Steve, or whenever you sat down to read a book so elegantly that she thought you were a princess (Sans the mask on your face with a messy braid. She grabbed jewel tones and soft pastels, along with natural color toned clothing. <br/>Wanda then guided her to the shoes. The Scarlett witch gave her some idea of what shoes you wore for missions, special occasions, and of course for your own personal comfort. Natasha didn’t exactly know how to start on this. She was almost conflicted on what to choose for you. She noticed that with certain shoes, more specifically your mission shoes, that they were never a perfect fit, they were either too big, or too tight on your foot. </p><p>Natasha decided to come back to that one. </p><p>Steve then took his turn at jewelry, a luxury that you had very few of. Natasha always loved your neck, she loved kissing and nuzzling it ever so softly if she ever had a bad day, but she never actually seen you with a necklace. She had assumed it was more personal preferences, only wearing a stunning pair of earrings every now and then to a party. </p><p>She decided on black diamond earrings with a matching bracelet, with a ruby jewel in the very middle of the earring. Steve and Clint cringed at the price. </p><p>“Can’t you get her come costume jewelry and call it a day?” Clint groaned.</p><p>“You do know that out of all of us, Nat has the best taste, especially when it comes to her,” Wanda giggled. </p><p>Wanda wasn’t wrong, despite her icy cold exterior, Nat was very generous when it came to you, especially with her card. Natasha always made sure you had anything you wanted, and the fact that you never asked, made her even more inclined to do so. </p><p>“I just don’t get it, can’t you just get her some flowers and we can go home?” </p><p>Natasha smirked. “This isn’t the 1940’s, fossil.”  She turned her head to Wanda. “Does she have stationary?” </p><p>Wanda raised an eyebrow, realization replacing her once confused facial expression. </p><p>Stationary was a must in your room. If it wasn’t black and blue fountain pens, it was the freshly printed parchment paper you received at the specialty store to journal into, along with note pads and your computer. If you weren’t journaling in your room, it was either in the library that no one actually knew about except Wanda and Natasha.</p><p>“So stationary next,” Natasha muttered. “Anything else I’m missing on the list?” </p><p>“LIST?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha want to have a cuddle with her favorite reader, but can't seem to find the right way to ask.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, Natasha loves to be touched, just not with anyone she doesn’t like. When she first met you, she almost hated you, or the fact that you liked to be touched. She hated that you constantly attempted to hold someone’s hand during dinner, or instinctively cuddled someone for company.</p><p> In reality, she didn’t hate your attempts, maybe it's because you’d never attempt to touch her in public. Natasha loved you, or maybe liked you a little too much. </p><p> She never had the…best ways to express it, but she tried her damndest.  </p><p>Just in very subtle ways. Perhaps a little too subtle. </p><p>Whenever the two of you had training, since Tony just liked seeing you struggle with her. Nat would let you win, not all the time, but most times.  You had just assumed you were actually getting better, and thought nothing of it. The next attempt, Wanda had ‘accidentally ‘ pushed you against Nat’s very soft body, and you almost melted if you weren’t struck with the mighty fear of God smiting you because you went against her boundaries. Steve even tried to get you to touch Natasha while treating her wounds from her latest mission, and well, it was kinda scary while holding in smiles of treating her bruised palms. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do at this point,” Nat groaned, flopping on the sofa. Wanda and Bucky looked towards the agent, holding in a chuckle and a couple giggles. </p><p>Steve looked up from his tablet, smirking. “Maybe set yourself on fire?” </p><p>Bucky elbowed him in the stomach. “She wants a hug, not third degree burns.” </p><p>Nat turned to Wanda. “Is she soft?” </p><p>“Very,” Wanda smiled. “She loves being held by me during movie night” </p><p>“Then why doesn’t she hug me?” </p><p>Bucky raised his eyebrow. “Do you remember the last time I tried to hug you?” </p><p>Natasha shook her head. </p><p>“You almost choked the shit out of me!” </p><p>“That’s because you surprised me, and I was drunk.” Nat shrugged </p><p>“It does explain why she avoids touching you outside of training,” Steve muttered. </p><p>Natasha sighed. The fact that everyone had some scenario of them holding you was a little daunting. Bucky had held you against his chest during a meeting in an attempt to keep you awake (You fell asleep) . Wanda always held you from behind as you nuzzled into her neck during movie nights. Steve always hugged you from the side whenever you were making meals for the team. Hell, even Bruce had hugged you briefly whenever you were studying papers. The fact that she never got the chance, was confusing.<br/>She decided to talk to Wanda privately, maybe another woman could give a different perspective. </p><p>Natasha definitely got some perspective as she listened intently to Wanda. </p><p>“You know y/n. She loves touch, but she’s also very respectful of boundaries, she always asks before doing anything. She’s basically a cinnamon roll, and you know that firsthand.” </p><p>Wanda did have a point. You were nothing like the team. </p><p>Nat nodded. “Yeah, practically an angel,”</p><p>“Do you like her?” </p><p>“As much as you can like a person you’ve known for over a year.” </p><p>“Then maybe you should try to be more vulnerable. I see how she looks at you when you’re not looking, I think she’s just afraid to make a wrong move with you.” </p><p>Nat nodded, a small pout forming on her lips. She did like you, perhaps a little more than she should. </p><p>“But love is for children,” </p><p>Wanda smiled. “I think we’re all a child at heart. Love is vulnerable, like a child, but it’s always going to be there, you just have to allow it to show to her. “</p><p>“What should I start with first?” </p><p>“Perhaps maybe say good morning to her? Make small talk?” </p><p>Small talk, she made. </p><p>The next morning, you had woken up a little later than usual, still getting used to the new room Tony had moved you into, everyone had cheered when they took a glimpse of you walking to the kitchen, your eyes almost widening at the mess they made. </p><p>“We can’t cook for shit,” Steve laughed out. </p><p>You smile. “I can definitely see that. You guys get started on cleaning up while I make us an edible meal.” </p><p>You had walked over to the kitchen, pulling out some pots and pans and quietly took inventory of what you could make with the remaining ingredients in the fridge.  </p><p>“Good morning,” Nat whispered.</p><p>You felt a shiver go down your spine as her gentle, raspy tone settled into your ears, you had even caught a whiff of her mint toothpaste. You looked up from what you were doing and gave a small smile as you babbled a good morning back to her. </p><p>“I’m kinda glad I waited for you, Steve kept burning what was supposed to be waffles,” Natasha smiled. </p><p>“He’s still learning how to control the heat, I just hope he didn’t destroy my waffle maker.” </p><p>Natasha looked over to the array of pots and pans. “What do you want to try to make?” </p><p>“I was thinking of omelettes, since we only have veggies and eggs, I might need to go grocery shopping and just pick something up on the way,” You mumble.</p><p>“Why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll come with you?” Natasha asked. </p><p>Your eyes widened at the suggestion, it was a rare moment that Natasha would actually offer her time and patience for you to go grocery shopping. Nobody else would really want to go with you for a variety of reasons. </p><p>But you just had a feeling. </p><p>“Sure,” You smile. </p><p>Surprisingly, the two of you weren’t noticed by the cleaning team as they worked diligently to clean their mess. The two of you decided to take Nat’s car, mostly because you’ve never ridden in it and she liked seeing your smile when you suggested the idea. It wasn’t a very chatty drive. Mostly just you looking out the window and admiring the view, you’ve never been in the passenger's seat, and it was the small moment’s you cherished the most. </p><p>Natasha broke the silence first.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” </p><p>You looked up from the window, facing her. “Mmhm.” </p><p>“The last mission, you…you held that guys hand.” </p><p>“They're not just ‘that guy’. They were a HYDRA agent. “ </p><p>“Why did you hold their hand, as they…died?” </p><p>You take a small breath, not out of annoyance.</p><p>Although you weren’t there as long as the others, you still held your own in different ways, but you also always had a mysterious kindness to you while on dangerous missions. Even when fighting your enemies, you thought of them as people and gave them a moment of humanity. She even noticed that while defeating a Hydra soldier, you had taken a moment to hold their hand as the agent passed. They were perhaps in awe of the situation, but  none of the team really didn’t know how to ask the question on why though.</p><p>She, however, was curious. </p><p>“I don’t know, they just…looked sad. Like they were in a place where their humanity was taken from them. It was like they could never be human again if they went so far as to kill someone,” You respond. </p><p>Nat raised an eyebrow, stopping at a red light. “Why did you hold their hand?” </p><p>“They asked me to, and for me to say a prayer.” </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that.” </p><p>“I know, I wanted to.” </p><p>“Why are you so…sympathetic?” </p><p>You laugh. “I wouldn’t go that far.” </p><p>“I certainly wouldn’t do it.” </p><p>You smile. “You’re not me, so you probably wouldn’t,” You take another small breath. “Maybe it’s because, I know how hard it is to stay human. Situations can happen every day that can change someone, I want to stay…aware of it, and have that humanity for someone that can’t do it for themself. “ </p><p>“Then who would care about your humanity?’ Natasha asked. </p><p>She knew it was getting a little too personal, but she didn’t exactly know how to stop herself from getting there. Ever since she knew you, you were so…open. Even when you didn’t have to, you extended the amount of grace and mercy that didn’t seem to reach you. It was almost devastating that in your times of need, you felt almost afraid to reach someone. </p><p>Your eyes softened. “I don’t know.” </p><p>Nat frowned. “Sorry. I didn’t-“ </p><p>“It’s okay. It was a valid question,” You smile. “Make a left turn and we’ll be there. “ </p><p>Natasha nodded. </p><p>So much for small talk. </p><p>She made a left turn and pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. You quickly unbuckled your seatbelt and exited out the car.  Natasha quickly followed suit, walking towards you. She kept her diet</p><p>“I never meant to make you upset. I suppose..my curiosity just got in the way.” Natasha said. </p><p>You nod, a smile quivering your lips.  “I noticed, I’m not upset. I just really didn’t know how to explain it. It just felt right to give him some comfort.” </p><p>Natasha truly didn’t understand it, but she wanted to. </p><p>“I see. Come on, let's get you some groceries.” </p><p>She extended a hand towards you, looking at you with the utmost patience. You look up at her, your once calm aura transitioning to anxiety. You wanted to make sure. </p><p>“I don’t want to lose you at the store, I have no navigational skills when it comes to stores,” Natasha smiled. </p><p>“I’ll remember that,” You smile, placing your hand on top of hers. You immediately took in the warmth before gently leading her out the parking lot. </p><p>You entered the grocery store and Natasha felt you relax significantly as you grabbed a cart and rolled it towards the vegetable aisle. You take the celery, carrots, and onions and place them in an insulated bag in the cart. </p><p>“Why do you put them in a different bag?” </p><p>You look up to meet her emerald orbs. “To make sure they don’t get any bacteria from the cart, can you reach toward the cucumber and tomatoes?” </p><p>Natasha looked up to the second shelf, reaching effortless for two of each vegetable, placing them in the bag. </p><p>“Is there anything specific you’d like?” </p><p>Natasha raised her eyebrow. “Hm?” </p><p>“It’s only customary that you get something since you offered to help. Would you like me to cook you something special?” </p><p>Natasha never really asked for anything before. She noticed the small shift in your tone, it was almost hopeful, an attempt in your own special way. </p><p>“Do you know how to make any Russian dishes?” Natasha asked. </p><p>You nod. </p><p>“I’d love Borsch,” Natasha requests. </p><p>You smile once more, and almost on instinct, Natasha actually smiles back. It was different, it wasn’t her usual cheeky smirks that made you a little weak in the knees, it was genuine. <br/>Maybe…that’s something you wanted more of. </p><p>You and Nat go and grab the other necessary ingredients, making sure to check for freshness, and toss them in the bag. After heading to the meat aisle, you grabbed an abundant variety of meats for the avengers, you knew everyone had a different kind of palate and tried to accommodate each and every one of them. 	</p><p>Wanda loved Italian and Sokivan foods, while Steve and Tony loved American foods, especially Hamburgers. Bucky didn’t eat much, but whenever he did ask, he tended to go more towards soups or chicken pot pies. Thor liked pop tarts, so that was easy enough. Bruce tended to not like your food, probably because it looked a bit homey, so you didn’t exactly slave over a stove much for him, but you did try your best to make him a sandwich. Natashas palate was…ever changing, and for some reason, you never got the chance to actually put your love of food on a plate.</p><p>After a couple more stops around the store, you came to the realization that you liked the feeling of shopping with Natasha, or maybe just being with her. It was oddly domestic, and relaxing just shopping without getting distracted by your teammates antics of wanting more than what was on your limit. She often gently translated the items that your teammates requested, but didn’t exactly write down word for word. She’d also try to reach for your hand, but often went against the notion. </p><p>But after offering her services in carrying the groceries to the car, she made one more request. </p><p>“Can you and I eat alone together?” </p><p>You smile and nod, and although it was weird, you could make an exception since she helped you immensely with the day as a whole. As you went into the compound, you noticed the scent of…peaches? Maybe it was because you were actually close to the Black Widow carrying in groceries instead of her avoiding you like the plague after a rather intense hand holding session that came to a halt after you had reached for some fresh fruit. </p><p>She smelled amazing. </p><p>“What perfume do you use?” You ask. </p><p>She raises an eyebrow. “I don’t use perfume,”</p><p>“Oh.” You mutter. “Sorry, I just smelled-“ </p><p>“Peaches, right?” </p><p>You look up, nodding. “Yeah, I didn’t notice since there were so many smells at the grocery store, but…you smell nice.” </p><p>Natasha smiled. “Thank you.” </p><p>Nat didn’t exactly want to admit that the only smell she actually focused on was your rather pleasant smell of chamomile, and a hint of honey. All she really wanted to do was hug you from behind and snuggle you to death. </p><p>After seeing that the team had already eaten and begged for your forgiveness in being woken up to the sound of pans crashing and your precious inventory of food being destroyed by multiple attempts of finally eating something, you took their apology and sent them the receipt for the groceries as Natasha handed them bags to put away, turning to you. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help?” </p><p>You smile. “You did plenty to help me, I’m sorry to have you out so long.” </p><p>‘I really enjoyed spending time with you, I want to keep doing it.’ Is what Natasha would’ve said. </p><p>“Oh, no. Um..are you sure? I can help you clean, or just-”</p><p>You burst into giggles at how Natasha babbled on about ways she could help you, gently taking your hands in yours almost absentmindedly, you smile. </p><p>“How about you teach me to make Borscht? We can cook together.”</p><p>If Natasha could squeal like a kid, she would. </p><p>“I’d love that.” </p><p>The team tried to quietly walk away from the kitchen until Natasha caught them from the corner of her eye, silently burning into their soul from the inside out before they continued their punishment. You were oblivious as you made your way up the stairs and changed into some more comfortable clothing, braiding and pinning your hair into a neat bun while struggling to put on a pair of sweat pants before disregarding them and pulling up some shorts. </p><p>It wasn’t until your rather peaceful moment was disrupted Wanda burst into your room and locked the door, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. </p><p>“What now?” You ask, turning away from her and putting on house shoes.</p><p>“Nat’s urge to kill me will greatly lessen if you’re around,” She heaves. </p><p>You jump at the pounding at your door, your eyes glancing towards Wanda’s fear stricken face. “You do know you’re paying for my door, right?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” </p><p>Natasha’s muffled voice echoed through your room. “Get your ass out of here and clean up the damn kitchen.” </p><p>You knew who she was talking to, and you paid no mind as you picked up your clothing and threw them in the hamper.</p><p>“Please help,” Wanda whimpers. </p><p>You take a minute to think, quietly debating the whole thing. </p><p>“Nah, you ruined my kitchen.” </p><p>“I’ll get you a new stove.” </p><p>Your ears perked up at that. You did need an upgrade. </p><p>“Y/n?” Natasha interrupted your thoughts, your eyes glancing towards the door. </p><p>“Yeah?” You call out.</p><p>“Is Wanda actually in there?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Traitor,” Wanda whispers. </p><p>You shrug. When it came to Wanda and appliance, she wouldn't know the difference between a stainless steel gas stove and a turtle.</p><p>“Can you please open the door?” Natasha asks, her voice significantly calmer. </p><p>Wanda raised her eyebrows, intrigued. She made a small motion with her hands, teleporting herself out of your room and switching with Natasha. Your eyes widen at her new trick. <br/>“JARVIS, please  lock y/n and Nat in her room for an hour.” </p><p>You and nat look at one another, before running to the door, and pulling on the knob, and to no avail, it doesn’t work. Had you been a little more attentive and not looking at Natasha, you probably could've made it. </p><p>But now you were stuck. </p><p>With Black widow. </p><p>No, Natasha. </p><p>She turns away from you, and you felt a twang of confusion at her actions. </p><p>“Are you…finished changing?” She whispers. </p><p>You smile. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m decent,” </p><p>She turns around, her emerald orbs almost sparkling with the soft fairy lights you hanged in your room. You walked a little closer to her, almost immediately wrapping your hand around hers as you recoiled against your instincts. </p><p>“Why?” She whispers. </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Why do you not want to touch me?” </p><p>Your eyebrows knit together at the shift in her tone, it was vulnerable, but also a little…hurt?</p><p>“I-You don’t remember?” </p><p>Nat looked at you, her eyes showing the same confusion you held in your own. “Remember what?” </p><p>You didn’t exactly know if she was faking ignorance, or if she was genuinely confused. </p><p>“You said you didn’t like being touched by me.” </p><p>Nat nodded at you to keep going. </p><p>“You had walked away from Tony’s party, and…I was going to my room when I heard Clint say my name. I thought he was talking to me and, you two were in Wanda’s room and I overheard you saying that you hated being touched, especially by me. I didn’t want to make you any more uncomfortable, so I just kept my distance.” <br/>Natasha really knew how to put her foot in her mouth.</p><p>“I am so so sorry,” </p><p>“I never wanted to ask since, you’re not one to change your mind. So I just tried to…be okay with it?” You laugh slightly.</p><p>Natasha sighed, running her hands through her hair. “Theres no excuse to what I said,” </p><p>“I didn’t really listen to any more of it, and I never thought to ask Clint, so I kinda, kept it to myself.” </p><p>“I did hate being touched by you, but not for the reason I think you’re thinking of.” </p><p>You turn away. “What reason am I thinking of?” </p><p>“That I didn’t like you at all.” </p><p>You shifted your weight as you nodded, looking at the library shelf Natasha painstakingly built for you. It was your favorite thing in your room. You sit down, patting the seat next to you. <br/> She takes a seat to your surprise, her eyes focused on yours. She raises a hand, gently resting it on your cheek. “I never meant to hurt you,” she whispers. </p><p>You lean into the touch, your heart tugging at you to say what you always wanted to. </p><p>“I…I knew I liked you when I started to notice that you hate mild foods, and that you only liked spicy and sweet things,” She smiles. “I loved it whenever you were jumping for joy whenever we completed a mission, and…I hated it when I pushed you away, that I was confused why I felt so warm whenever you touched me, or even looked my way, and I hated that I went to Clint and talked to him while I was drunk.” </p><p>You look into her eyes, a smile ever growing on your face as Natasha came closer to your face.</p><p>“Especially when you smile,” She whispers to you. </p><p>You press her lips to hers, and she happily reciprocates, gently holding you closer to her, your body pressed into her as you enjoy the scent of spiced peaches. <br/>The both of you pull away from each other, catching your breath as Nat looks at you. </p><p>“Does that mean I finally get to have hugs now?” She asks. </p><p>You giggle softly, pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek. </p><p>“And kisses.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Take Me Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post Soul Stone Sacrifice- After being revived by the team, you try in vain to move on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, re-uploading because through my tears, I accidentally posted the draft. </p><p>Yes I'm reviving Natasha because Clint could've jumped off for all I freaking care. I'm also going to revive Vision and Tony because Wanda and even Morgan deserves to be happy as well. From now on, Natasha will always be alive in these chapters. I don't care anymore, because I sobbed my eyes out trying to make a story us readers grieving for Nat and moving on. Nat was so damn close to having a happy ending, so we're getting one with her. </p><p>Listen to this as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGgRsQACsok<br/>Take Me Home (Bebe Rexha): Acoustic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Take Me Home</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say you were exhausted was a complete understatement, and you hated that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, you hate the world for her sacrifice, you hated that Clint couldn’t hold on for a little longer, you hated that she promised to see you before dinner was ready, you hated that she couldn’t hold your hands to stop you from working so much. You hated everything around you, and the team understood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had thought it was a sick joke that Nat told Clint to tell you to see if you could actually show emotion to the team other than sarcastic humor, and when you saw Clint rear stricken face, you had to be held back by bruce to not beat the living shit out of him, or maybe kill him, you still debated on that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The realization came when Tony asked if she had family, and when Steve cried with you. You’d never hear her voice, see her smile or laugh, you’d never feel her arms around you to give you a gentle hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were still valuable to the team, and often split your time helping Caroland the other Avengers in their respective worlds for either diplomatic purposes to rebuild what was once lost, or to help Bruce in rehabilitation for the other avengers. Tony was doing rather well despite making the snap and destroying his arm, he was the only one in the team for you to crack the smallest of smiles as you trained him in his exercises to get the arm to work once more. Vision would often attempt to be a therapist as you tried to avoid his questions and reintroduce him to the current world and deepen his understanding of emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had even taken up a hobby after discovering a music room in the compound. Sam had showed it to you after you fixed his guitar, and the piano called to you. You learned how to play from your sibling, and despite being rusty, it was a nice thing to do. You played during breaks, slowly reacquainting to the key. You saw Sam cry for the first time in front of you after you played full out for him, and the memory, and constant nagging for another song kept you going.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clint tried to talk to you, multiple times, and many of them ended in you being silent or swearing at him in either English or latin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda decided to come with him in his newest attempt, maybe she could translate what you were trying to say. She was your best friend, she spoke your language, and she wanted to help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was important to me too y/n!” Clint screamed. “Can’t you just look at me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda said nothing, watching the event unfold.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You look away from your computer, the click clacking of the keyboard halting before a snap was heard. “Get out,” You mumble.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/n-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could’ve held on, you damn archer.” You continue, at this point, you didn’t care. If you did, it was unlikely depending on the day he decided to bother you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“YOU PROMISED ME SHE WOULD COME BACK!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I”m sorry!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry can’t bring her back you dumb-ass!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/n-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ It should’ve been me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t even know you had turned around until his eyes met yours.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked at him, for the first time after hearing of Natasha, and it was quickly blurred by the tears you tried to hold back for three days straight.Thetears flowed freely down your face. Deep down, you knew that it wasn’t his fault that Natasha clipped the line on him, and that even if he could hold on, he could never pull her up and clip the grappling line onto her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You covered your mouth quickly, trying in vain to stop crying. You sobbedquietly into what was to you, an abyss. No amount of tears could bring her back, and you knew that. You felt Clint and Wanda’s arms around you as he desperately tried to get you to calm down before you made yourself sick, and despite your head telling you to suck it up, you couldn’t stop crying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were angry that you were still here, and she took your place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Had you not been assigned to making sure everyone was safe, and that everything was right on the first try, you could’ve went with Clint and jumped. Natasha would’ve still had Clint, and she would’ve been okay, she could’ve grieved, and had the team.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But you were here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-It should've been me," You whisper quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Natasha breathed for the first time, the thought of you rushed in her mind as she tried to open her eyes and adjust to the bright light. She looked around the white room, looking for some sign of where she was, or could be as she felt the phantom pains of her back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I in heaven?”She whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re awake.” Bruce whispered incredulously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, I’m in hell,” Natasha muttered. “You better not be dead, Bruce.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not dead, and….neither are you, at least not anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha raised an eyebrow. “I sacrificed myself for the Soul stone, where else could I be other than…dead?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bruce laughed awkwardly, scratching his head. “About that…we kinda brought you back to life.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We found something that allowed us to find a better way, and…we brought you back. It was hard since the impact almost paralyzed you, but we had some help, and we got Tony back as well with his stupid ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha really…didn’t know what to say. She was never brought back to life before, so she could strike that off her bucket list at least.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>'What about  you, y/n?'</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about Vision?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shuri finished the procedure and we got the mind stone while preserving his body.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So…it worked.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It did,” Bruce smiled. “You and Tony were dead on impact, but you had a chance, and you know us, we always find a way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha chuckled softly, her eyes brimming with tears that were blinked away quickly “And what about my y/n?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha frowned . “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She left the compound. She still works with us, but decided to do it remotely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t exactly explain anything, is she okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“From our last discussion, she was as fine as someone in her situation could be. She’s helping with rehabilitation with Vision now, Tony got the robotic implant and only comes occasionally when he’s having trouble. I think she moved to some house.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Natasha looked at bruce, her eyes stone cold. “How long…has it been?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A month and a half. She left a few weeks ago to a new ho-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know where?” Natasha interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If it was the house she was thinking of, she could find you, hell, any lead she could pull straws at could give some way to find you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t, she only told Nick and Sam just in case something were to happen and they needed assistance. “</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course you’d do that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do I have to do?” Natasha whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bruce looked up from the floor. “Huh,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long do I have to be here until I can try to find her?” Natasha asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nat, you almost died, maybe hold off on-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me two weeks, and we can go from there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-</span> </p><p class="p2">You touch the cold keys on the piano, your fingers lingering for a moment. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">It was late, you should've been in bed. But as always, you couldn't sleep, not anymore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Not without her, and she wasn't coming back. You lost hope after the second month. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"Three months," You whisper into the dimly lit room. "Damn it." </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Despite the thoughts urging at you to not be an idiot, you sit down on the bench, flipping through your binder before pausing at the song of choice. Sam gave you the sheet music he composed. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>"I know you play Mozart and all that crap, but maybe you can try this?" </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>You debated on taking the sheets or throwing them away, your eyes moving from the papers in your hands, to Sam's pleading look.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>You gently hand the papers back to him, walking away before turning back around. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>"I'll take a look at it, put it on my desk." </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">When you retuned to your desk, you noticed he placed it in your binder full of sheet music, and despite fighting the urge to take it out, you never could. Instead, you tinkered with the melody he composed for you, going to tony for inspiration on the lyrics, and one you had finally finished, you tucked it away, never to be seen again. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Until now. </p><p class="p2">You position your hands on the keys, hesitating. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>'Now or never, I guess.' </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>"I'm falling to pieces. </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>But I need this Yeah, I need this. </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>You're my fault My weakness. </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>When did you turn so cold?</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You fight the urge to cry, continuing to sing quietly. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>You cut me down to the bone.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> Now you're dancing. </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>All over my soul </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>I'm falling to pieces To pieces, to pieces. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You pause for a moment, breathing heavily before taking off your sleep robe, leaving you in your sweatshirt and shorts. You take a breath, positioning back on the piano. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know</p><p class="p2">So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home</p><p class="p2">Take me home, home, home</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You sing louder, your eyes brimming once more with fresh tears. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>"I'm Natasha Romanoff, you must be the new recruit."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Take me home, home, home</p><p class="p2">Take me Take me</p><p class="p2">Won't you take me Take me home</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You still hear her voice, clear as day. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Jesus. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Round in circles Here we go</p><p class="p2">With the highest highs, And the lowest lows. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>"Well that mission was a bust. "  You hear her dry laugh. "No worries, we'll get them next time."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">But no one shakes me like you do</p><p class="p2">My best mistake was you</p><p class="p2">You're my sweet affliction</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>"You're an avenger, we all know that. You just have to believe that yourself."  Natasha whispers to you in your room, before taking her leave. "See you for training, avenger." </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Cause you hurt me right</p><p class="p2">But you do it nice</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>"Shall I hurt the person that made you cry with my words, fists, or both?" She muttered, wiping your tears.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Round in circles</p><p class="p2">Here we go</p><p class="p2">Oh yeah</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Your voice grows stronger, filling the silence as you play louder, before going soft. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">But I still stay cause your the only thing I know</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>"I like you, more than I should, and all I feel is love, but I'm not a child." </em>
</p><p class="p2"><em>"Maybe love isn't only for children after all-" </em> <em>You feel her lips pressed to hers, soft, warm, and inviting before she pulls away, a smile on her face.</em></p><p class="p2">
  <em>"Maybe not, y/n" </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">So won't you take, oh,</p><p class="p2">won't you take me home</p><p class="p2">Take me home, home, home</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>"I love you, y/n."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Take me home, home, home Take me</p><p class="p2">Take, take me home home, home</p><p class="p2">Take me home, home, home</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>"See you in a minute, wifey," </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><br/>You belt out the notes, taking a deep breath before you hear another voice join with you</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"But I still stay cause your the only thing I know"</p><p class="p2"><br/>You fight the urge to turn around. It couldn't be her.</p><p class="p2">You then inhale the lost scent of spiced peaches with a hint of toasted sugar, you feel warm arms wrap around you from behind, tucking a stand of hair behind your ear, lowering their voice to a whisper.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You voices join in a beautiful harmony as you finish the chorus once more, sounding stronger as the voice supports you, tears flowing down your cheeks freely as you both take a deep breath to finish.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Take me, I still stay, oh, won't you take me home</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Your hands slowly pull away from the instrument as you turn around to see her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Natasha smiles at you, fiery red hair flowing down her shoulders with her infamous black jacket and blue jeans. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You wrap your arms around her and pull her close to you. She does the same thing, running her finger through your hair as you cling to her for dear life, sobs filling what words couldn't. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You can feel her. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Smell her. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Touch her. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You pray that this isn't a dream, and as your sobs soften, she pulls away gently to cup your wet cheeks, pressing a soft gentle kisses to your forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally your lips. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"It isn't a dream, my love," She whispers, tears falling down her face. "I'm here." </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You still can't believe it, three months of tears, grief, and pain for the moment you could only dream of. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She's here. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">"I'm home, y/n"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Borscht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After coming back from a mission, you find yourself in a weird position.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">You never got sick, and you liked that about yourself.</p><p class="p1">You never got to miss any opportunities that came your way. You could do practically anything you wished, and your body would compensate accordingly.</p><p class="p1">You decided your limits, you were a badass avenger who could be stopped by no one. A lot of missions came with the title,but you didn’t mind.</p><p class="p1">So when you got a cold, you genuinely didn’t know how to act, and you blame Tony for this, because you never liked being wrong.</p><p class="p1">While you has a resistance to the cold, and often complained that you were boiling in your original suit (before that got destroyed from an experiment gone wrong, that’s another story to tell though.), Tony never actually knew how to create your new suit to your specifications, some missions required a lot more clothing, others, not so much.</p><p class="p1">Why you couldn’t be somewhere warm for once, still baffles you to this day. Wanda got to go to Mexico to infiltrate a cartel that was crashing at a hotel. You got cold ass Russia to assassinate a governor.</p><p class="p1">Yeah, it really wasn’t fair that you were sent to cold ass russia once more to steal back SHEILD, and if there wasn’t a promise that you’d get a mission that had a warmer climate on Fury’s end, you wouldn’t have trudged through snow to get that stupid file.</p><p class="p1">When you returned to the quintet and made the return to the compound after your mission was completed, you felt a tickle in your throat, and it wasn’t much, a small tickle never killed anyone before, and you didn’t have any allergies.</p><p class="p1">Then it happened.</p><p class="p1">For the first time, you coughed.</p><p class="p1">The way that Sam and Bucky snapped their gaze to you as if you caught the plague scared the living crap out of you. You quickly excused yourself, apologizing for the sudden sound coming out of your mouth before you coughed again.</p><p class="p1">“You good?” Sam asked.</p><p class="p1">Sam never heard you cough before, hell, when you accidentally choked on food, he pretended as if you were ready to go 6 feet under the ground. Bucky looked equally concerned, but was a little more subtle in his expressions, you hated being taken care of , and out of everyone, the two idiots currently trying to figure out if you just had a tickle or the plague with just their eyes was turning out to be a little too much.</p><p class="p1">“Guys, I’m fine, it was just a little tickle, when you’re trying not to co-“</p><p class="p1">You coughed again, slightly tighter, and a lot more painful than the first, then you felt cold.</p><p class="p1">Cold to you was negative degree weather, not low 50 degree weather on a Quintet. You swore you felt a shiver down your spine as you quickly hugged yourself for warmth. “Jesus..” You whisper quietly.</p><p class="p1">Sam and Bucky quickly grabbed a spare blanket and covered you before you could blink. You felt the Falcons warm hand touch your forehead, and you tried your damndest not to lean into it.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that’s a fever.” He mutters.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t be sick!” You yelp before you enter into another cough, longer and harsher. “It’s not possible, practically impossible.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s possible, I’ll ask bruce to get a room ready-“</p><p class="p1">“No Sam, I’ll be fine, I’ll just take a nap and it’ll be fine.”</p><p class="p1">You know damn well you weren’t fine, you were worse after sleeping . However, the nap did let you catch up on the hours of sleep you’ve missed from insomnia.</p><p class="p1">When Natasha saw you, she had half a mind to assume that you got your ass kicked, but when she actually got a good look at you, she knew you looked like shit, and probably felt like it too. After pushing both Tony and Steve out of the way, she gently cupped your face and immediately felt the intense heat from your cheeks. Natasha of all people never got sick, but she knew despite your weird resistance to the cold, you were still a human, and when she kissed yourvery warm forehead, she confirmed her suspicions.</p><p class="p1">If you were your normal self, you’d try to assure Natasha that the chills will pass, but after almost holding in vomiting and finally gagging into a basin that Steve hastily handed to Natasha, you just accepted your fate. You felt her warm arms scoop you up before carrying you to her bedroom,. You always liked her room, it was always had a perfect warm and toasty temperature, or maybe that was Natasha, you didn’t really know, or think.</p><p class="p1">You opened your eyes to find yourself under the covers and changed into a pair of pajamas that smelled like Nat, and a cool rag on your forehead, wanting to move so badly. You hated to sit still, but everything felt so heavy and foggy at the same time.</p><p class="p1">You heard soft footsteps, and held onto the covers, you hated being taken care of, and the fact that you couldn’t decipher the steps and kept trying was proving futile.</p><p class="p1">“How is she?”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Who the hell is that?</em>
</p><p class="p1">It’s masculine, and he smells like..AXE body spray?</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Ugh, Bruce.</em>
</p><p class="p1">You didn’t hate him or anything, you just didn’t like the smell, and the unfamiliar whine you let out spoke volumes.</p><p class="p1">“She’s mostly sleeping it off, not exactly the most verbal, and very snuggly.” Nat’s voice came next, it was like velvet, hell, you could practically smell her scent from across the room, and hear the smile she tried to hide.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I can bring some more medication, but she just needs rest, and of course fluids, just be observant of any more vomiting.”</p><p class="p1">You can’t hear much afterward, and you can barely comprehend if you’re actually awake or running on fumes.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry. She’ll be fine Natasha, please, just continue what you have been doing.”</p><p class="p1">You don’t exactly know when you heard the door creak open as light entered in the dimly lit room, and footsteps filled the silence. The person took off their shoes before climbing in the bed, you felt a warm embrace from behind you the next time you woke up, the headache second.</p><p class="p1">It’s Nat, she smells so nice, and so soft…</p><p class="p1">“It’s been two days, moya lyubov. Wake up, please..”</p><p class="p1">You hear her soft whispers, and her nimble fingers running through your hair, almost dancing through the tangles. You hated that she was practically begging for you to wake up, and doing the one thing you always loved her doingwas practically torture.</p><p class="p1">Despite making a genuine effort, you struggle to turn around, but succeed after a few moments. “Hi,” You whisper.</p><p class="p1">You see Natasha’s eyes light up as she pulls you a little closer, tucking you into the crook of her neck. God, even when you were feeling like you were dying, you could always drown in her scent.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, sladost,” She mutters softly, gently pulling away and placing a head on your forehead. “You still have a fever..”</p><p class="p1">“Stay,” You mumble, placing yourself back on her neck.</p><p class="p1">“Always sweetness, “ She smiles. “Seems like you’re going to need borscht in a while.”</p><p class="p1">You feel your eyelids grow heavy, even despite your attempts, you still find yourself going back to sleep.”</p><p class="p1">“Sleep well, moya lyubov.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One Two One: Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In order to prepare for a mission, you must teach the avengers on how to dance their way to steal back a diamond.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So....I just want to say thank you for 1,000 hits on A Look into the Compound, I'll continue to keep writing stories to keep you guys smiling! This story will be updated every two days, and my other story, HYDRA's Heart, will be updated twice a week. </p><p>I'm also going to be doing song recommendations whenever I write a chapter that I think deserves a song to listen to you as you venture into the compound once more. Feel free to give me song suggestions that I can turn into a story, or if you have a request, I'd happily take it in consideration as I continue this series. Wanda will be making her debut a main love interest after the second part of this chapter is up!</p><p>Song Recommendation for this part: Drum go Drum by KD/A, and The Way You Look Tonight by Michael Buble.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dancing was a part of life for you.</p><p class="p1">You had a unmistakable rhythm to you to find music in mysterious ways. You sang and danced when you had any spare moment alone. It relaxed you, and gave you something to look forward to when the darkness seemed to shadow the light.</p><p class="p1">When Tony asked you to instruct the team on dancing, you were confused.</p><p class="p1">The avengers saved the world many of a time, but dancing didn’t seem to be on any of the teams skillset.</p><p class="p1">“May I ask what brought on this request, Mr. Stark?” You ask, looking up from your paper. You and Tony were friends, and despite your formalness in a professional environment, you two had shared many cheeseburgers to get away from the usual antics of the team.</p><p class="p1">“We need to steal back a diamond, I traced it back to a auction gala. Invitation only, and I only have four.”</p><p class="p1">“Who are the people I need to teach?”</p><p class="p1">“Birdbrain, Witchy, and Fire-head,” Tony groaned.</p><p class="p1">You raise an eyebrow, holding in a laugh. “You only said three names.”</p><p class="p1">“You don’t need to teach yourself how to dance, right?”</p><p class="p1">Your eyes widened in astonishment. “I’m sorry?”</p><p class="p1">“You’re an avenger, and you gotta get out of this office helping Bruce all the time. “ Tony smiled. “Plus, we need a natural dancer,”</p><p class="p1">Tony was right, even though your missions were mostly stand alone, you did them with the upmost perfection, and of course, no mistakes. However, you never did a team before.</p><p class="p1">“Are you sure, can’t you just go?”</p><p class="p1">Tony snorted. “I’m famous, I can’t go even if I wanted to.”</p><p class="p1">You nod.</p><p class="p1">“Alright…Let them know to meet me in the training room tomorrow morning.”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dancing was a natural affinity that the human being has ever since they could walk, probably even before.</p><p class="p1">But dancing with your crush, that’s difficult .</p><p class="p1">Three days wasn’t a lot of time to teach someone how to waltz, and after a long night of choreographing a clean and simple foxtrot. You had some confidence. The team arrived early, each dressed in their respective colors. Sam and Wanda was the first to approach you, pulling you into a tight hug.</p><p class="p1">“Thank god it’s you,” Sam and Wanda say in unison as you chuckle.</p><p class="p1">“Who were you expecting?” You smile, pulling away from the hug and putting your dance bag down.</p><p class="p1">“Cinderella,” Sam smirked. “She owes me twenty bucks.”</p><p class="p1">You snort, shaking your head. “Nah, I told her to take the day off,” You take your hair out its ponytail, allowing it to flow freely down your back. “Before we actually begin, does anyone have any questions?”</p><p class="p1">“I do,” Wanda spoke up. “How are we going to dance in three days?”</p><p class="p1">You take a minute to think. “Can you walk?”</p><p class="p3">The three looked at each other quizzically before you burst into giggles. “I’m asking that question because dancing is a more loose way of walking, actually…watch me.”</p><p class="p3">You turn around and place your phone down on the ground before opening a playlist and selecting a song. You jump around, swaying to the beat before going into a freestyle. The three don’t take their eyes off of you as you move gracefully around them before stoping where you once began.</p><p class="p3">“Your first lesson, dancing is already a part of you.” You smile. “You just have to stop being avengers, and be yourselves.”</p><p class="p3">Sam smiles with you, beginning to sway his hips in tandem, you join along with him as you gently take Wandas hands and pull them back in forth as she hesitantly dances with you and Sam.</p><p class="p3">You look at Nat, a small encouraging smile on your face, while Natasha’s face is stone cold before her emerald orbs meet yours, and feels the instinct to smile back at you, swaying along with the beat as your smile grows wider and the four of you do your respective dances.</p><p class="p3">When the music stops, everyone is joined in harmonious laughter, even a few chuckles escape from the Black Widow as she catches her breath.</p><p class="p3">“I think this was a great first session, Sam, how about you stay with me so I can walk through a few steps with you, Natasha as well,”</p><p class="p3">The two avengers nod as Wanda grabs her belongings and gives you a quick hug before taking her leave. After the door closes, you smile. “And then there were two,”</p><p class="p3">“You’re not going to try and kill me right?”</p><p class="p3">You snicker. “I’ll do my best, stand up straight for me, please.”</p><p class="p3">Sam tries his best, and after a few gentle nudges, he stands up as straight a possible.</p><p class="p3">“The dance we’re going to focus on for this mission, is the Foxtrot,”</p><p class="p3">“What does the fox say?” Sam quips, and you hold in a laugh.</p><p class="p3">“The foxtrot, is a easier version of the waltz. It allows you some breathing room, and it passes as the waltz. It’s quick, and with some flowy movements. I chose this for you, because you’re the falcon.” You smile. You gently take his hands in yours and place it on your waist. “You have an easy movement to you,you’re flexible and you have sharp reflexes, the foxtrot was made for you.”</p><p class="p3">Natasha watches silently, taking in the calming space you created.</p><p class="p3">“Now,feet together, and put your weight on your right foot,”</p><p class="p3">Sam puts his feet together, accidentally stepping on your toes in the process. “That’s your left foot, sam,” You whisper.</p><p class="p3">“Sorry,” He mumbles.</p><p class="p3">“Take a deep breath, “ You smile. “I want you to imagine you have your falcon suit on, and putting all your weight on your right wing,”</p><p class="p3">To your surprise, he closes his eyes, and adjusts himself accordingly. “Good, now take one step forward, slowly,” You response.</p><p class="p3">He takes a slow step forward, and you step back as you allow him to take a step forward once more with his right foot. “Now, take your left foot, and fly to the side, “</p><p class="p3">Sam feels like he’s flying, and Natasha notices as he gently glides across the dance room with you as you hum a soft tune to keep a steady rhythm, and after a few more tries, he gets the hang of it rather easily. When you stop, he picks you up and spins you around, before giving you a kiss on the cheek.</p><p class="p3">“You made me a dancer!” He exclaims excitedly, as you burst into giggles.“You’re better than all them other Disney princesses. “</p><p class="p3">“I want you to continue trying to learn the steps, Sam, you have the hang of it, you just need to be yourself, and flow with the music.” You smile.</p><p class="p3">He nods happily before hugging you once more and gathering his bag and dancing out of the room. You turn to Natasha and give her a gentle smile. “Then there was one,”</p><p class="p3">“I’m sorry in advance if I step on your toes,” Natasha chuckles softy, walking closer to you. “I assume the foxtrot is not in my future?”</p><p class="p3">You can’t help but smile at Natasha and shake your head. “You actually have the waltz,”</p><p class="p3">Natasha raises an eyebrow. “Waltz?”</p><p class="p3">“Well, the Vietnamese waltz to be more clear,” You chuckle. “Unlike Sam, who has a more carefree flow to his movements, you have a more…balanced step to you, the epitome of grace, and dominance. The waltz gives you the ability to lead your partner, and guide them to a beautiful symphony,”</p><p class="p3">Natasha didn’t exactly understand everything coming out of your mouth, but it sounded nice, she could’ve focused a little more on your speech if she wasn’t undressing you with your eyes. Your clothing hanged loosely on your body, enough for her to see your exposed collarbone, and that neck-</p><p class="p3">“I’m not boring you, am I?” You smirk.</p><p class="p3">She returns the smirk. “Not at all,”</p><p class="p3">“Alright then, let's start with your left foot, but instead of focusing all your weight, balance it accordingly.”</p><p class="p3">She attempts to make the adjustments, but becomes…stiff in her ministrations,After a few gentle instructions, and an accidental stomp on your foot, you take a moment to make a quick assessment of your foot, and for Natasha to get a moment to actually breathe.</p><p class="p3">“I’m so sorry,” You hear Natasha say for what might be the sixth time.</p><p class="p3">“It’s okay, I promise, but you seem…nervous?”</p><p class="p3">Natasha covered her face with her hands, she genuinely didn’t want to admit that she was too focused on you and the soothing sound of your voice. And the fact that she never actually danced before.</p><p class="p3">“Natasha, it’s okay. How are you feeling when you dance? Is it the steps? Me?”</p><p class="p3">“No! It’s not you, I just-“ She takes a deep breath. “I just…blank out.”</p><p class="p3">You nod, gently placing a hand on top of hers. “How so?”</p><p class="p3">“I hear the steps, but I feel like I’m going to hurt you,”</p><p class="p3">You chuckle softly, placing a free hand on the small of her back. “I think I have an idea,”</p><p class="p3">“Hm?”</p><p class="p3">You stand up and make your way to the door, motioning Natasha to follow you. And as the two of you walk, she wonders what’s going on in your head, are you taking her to another teacher? Is she getting replaced with another member of the avengers? Wanda can’t dance to save her life, so it couldn’t be her, Sam gets one lesson and thinks he’s a dancing machine.</p><p class="p3">When you stop at the pool room, Natasha’s confused.</p><p class="p3">“Umm…Why are we at the pool?”Natasha asks.</p><p class="p3">You smile, opening the door to the smell of chlorine, and the sight of the water illuminating the dimly lit room.</p><p class="p3">“Dancing is just like water, it can become still, but can only move if you allow it to,” You start to take off your clothes, and Natasha does the same. “You’re stiff, and your instincts only tell you to move freely when you’re fighting.I’m going to try and loosen you up,”</p><p class="p3">You jump into the pool, rising up to the surface after a few moments of getting acclimated, you swim over to Natasha.</p><p class="p3">“How is this going to help me ? Can’t you just switch me out?”</p><p class="p3">“No,”</p><p class="p3">“Why not?”</p><p class="p3">“Because you haven’t even tried yet?”</p><p class="p3">“I almost broke your foot,” Natasha sighed.</p><p class="p3">“Accidents happen, Natasha,” You smile patiently. “Do you trust me?”</p><p class="p3">Natasha’s known you for two years, of course she trusts you.</p><p class="p3">She nods, slowly getting into the pool. “We’re going to be soaking wet,” Nat mumbles.</p><p class="p3">“That’s okay, now,” You take a moment to breathe, Natasha following along. “I want you to step forward with your left foot,”</p><p class="p3">Natasha obeys, and she’s a little more comfortable, as you take a step back.</p><p class="p3">You smile up at her, and despite the slight height difference, you don’t mind as you continue to guide her in the water. “Now right foot to the side, “ You whisper into the room, she obeys, and gets better with every step, you hum softly, singing a soft tune.</p><p class="p3">Natasha doesn’t know how she’s doing, she only pays attention to the song you’re humming and the intense scent of lavender filling her nose, and to your surprise, she guides you unconsciously, pulling you closer to her, and gently stepping to every note you hum. You don’t know why, but you gently wrap your arms around her neck and lean into her, humming softly into her ear.</p><p class="p3">She feels like she’s in heaven with you, and realizes the intense want to kiss you in the moonlight, She traces your back gently with soft circles, as you continue to hum mindlessly, she’s safe, she’s happy…with you.</p><p class="p3">And she realizes that she want’s that…all the time.</p><p class="p3">She pulls away from you softly, and cups your cheeks gently, a smile on her face. It’s genuine, soft, and warm, just like Natasha. She gently leans in, looking at you with piercing green eyes, begging for permission.</p><p class="p3">And you kiss her.</p><p class="p3">You kiss her, and it’s everything you dreamed of. It's soft, enticing, and heavenly. Natasha holds you close to her, as if she was holding the most precious doll in front of her, and you are. Time stops, whenever she’s with you, and she understands it’s not a crush, it’s something more.</p><p class="p3">Natasha doesn’t know how much time passed, and until oxygen becomes a necessity, you don't pull away. You smile at her, and she returns it with the most patience and care you’ve ever seen.</p><p class="p3">“Wow,” You whisper.</p><p class="p3">Natasha smiles, and kisses you again. There’s no urgency, only the feeling of calm washes over the both of you.</p><p class="p3">She’s warm, whenever she’s with you. The fears she had are washed away with the water, and she interlaces your fingers with hers as she holds you as close as possible.</p><p class="p3">She wants this, she wants to feel warm, with you.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. One Two One: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda faces trouble in her dance style, and you get a private lesson from the Black Widow herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">You don’t know how much time passes, until you hear the door open, and the familiar footsteps of Steve and Tony, you tense up, and Natasha notices, turning to whom you laid eyes on.</p><p class="p1">“Just wanted to check and see if-oh” Tony stops.</p><p class="p1">He sees you, and Natasha, in very little clothing, and he awkwardly walks away, Steve following close behind.</p><p class="p1">Tony knew the both of you had a very intense crush on one another, it was why you two were paired up together for the mission, but he didn’t expect you two kissing so…intimately. He was like a toddler when he saw other people kissing, even though he was the biggest playboy in the world. Steve didn’t exactly know that Natasha had those types of emotions for you, but he wasn’t uncomfortable. He just wished he knocked.</p><p class="p1">When the two men leave, you look back at Natasha, and she gently cups your cheek. “Are you okay?” She whispers.</p><p class="p1">You nod wordlessly, getting lost in those eyes all over again.</p><p class="p1">God she’s beautiful.</p><p class="p1">You can’t speak, and you can only look at her with a vulnerability that you can’t explain, and she does the same.</p><p class="p1">Then it hits you. Natasha kissed you…and you liked it, you liked her, and she likes you back.</p><p class="p1">The secret smiles you both shared when there was a meeting, or when you were undercover. The hugs that always lasted a little longer than normal, the late night movie nights spent gazing into each others eyes than the movie playing on the tv. Falling asleep together, everything leading to this moment flashes in your mind, and she pulls you into an embrace.</p><p class="p1">It’s not rough in the slightest, as the water ripples, you feel yourself returning her hug, hiding into the crook of her neck, and inhaling her scent. It’s so sweet, like…peaches, and sweet cinnamon, you can’t help but tangle your fingers into her red locks as she trickles soft kisses on your shoulder.</p><p class="p1">Theres no rush, and when Natashapicks you up and wraps your legs around her waist, you feel as safe as humanely possible.</p><p class="p1">She carries you out of the pool, wrapping you both in a towel as she takes an empty hallway to her room. The tiredness comes in waves, and comes full force when she sets you down on her bed.</p><p class="p1">She hands you a shirt of hers, and turns around until you’re finished changing and taking off your wet undergarments.</p><p class="p1">“You can turn around if you’d like,” You mumble quietly. If it wasn’t the cool, refreshing water you got out of a few moments ago, it was the absolutely perfect temperature of Natashas room.</p><p class="p1">Everyone has a certain style to their room, and while the others was more on neutral tones and focused on the general aesthetic of the avengers tower. Natashas room was a interior designers wet dream, it had a romantic black and red aesthetic that set a dynamic tone for the rooms elegant and comfortable furniture, and despite you not being in her no more than twenty minutes, you already fell in love with her mattress.</p><p class="p1">You feel Natasha soft hands cup your cheeks once more, and gives you that look, a look of permission, and despite her dominant aura overpowering you. She’s still vulnerable, and almost begging for a kiss with just a look.</p><p class="p1">Of course you oblige, and you find yourself getting lost in the moment, you feel your hands being intertwined with hers, and you give a gentle squeeze.</p><p class="p1">She pulls away from you, taking a moment to compose herself before you lean against her shoulder. You feel your eyelids grow heavy, and find it even harder to open them before you feel yourself gently laid against the mattress, and then Natasha arms wrapped around your waist. She pulls you closer, and snuggles into the back your neck and places a chaste kiss against the exposed skin.</p><p class="p1">You can’t exactly remember anything else after the event, but you’regently woken out of your deep sleep by the ministrations of Natasha’s fingers running through your hair. This is heaven, and you wish to stay longer in this state of bliss.</p><p class="p1">“Natasha!” You hear a voice boom through the door.</p><p class="p1">Until that happens.</p><p class="p1">You miss the feeling of Natasha’s hands when they leave their spot on your scalp as she walks towards the door.You hear a creak, and a slight thump, which you assume is a punch or kick, to the person interrupting your slumber.</p><p class="p1">“Where’s y/n?She’s supposed to give us our lesson this morning,”</p><p class="p1">“Isn’t she in the dance room?”</p><p class="p1">“We checked the dance room, and her room, did she go out to get groceries?”</p><p class="p1">“Probably Sam, look, it’s been a long night, why don’t you just go back to bed?”</p><p class="p1">“I need to be a foxy machine, Nat,” You could practically hear the smirk in his tone.</p><p class="p1">“How about you fox your way out of my sight before I trot you in the nuts?”</p><p class="p1">You don’t hear much afterwards when you begrudgingly get out of Nat’s very comfortable bed and take a breath, fully get, up and walk to the bathroom, leaving the door open. You step inside Nat’s bathroom and struggle to find the light switch, and after a good couple attempts, you turn the damn switch onand undress rather quickly. You don’t really know why, but you actually take your time, maybe to spite Sam in some way, and you turn the hot water to it’s semi- hottest setting.</p><p class="p1">And you stand there, remembering what happened the other night.</p><p class="p1">“I kissed her,” You mumble into thin air.</p><p class="p1">You kissed the most badass avenger of all time. You kissed Natasha Romanoff, more than once, and slept with her. Actually sleeping, don’t get your hopes up. You question if it was just innocent kissing, and while it wasn’t so innocent, it could’ve been to her.</p><p class="p1">You feel heat rush to your cheeks, and grab a bottle of shampoo.</p><p class="p1">knock knock.</p><p class="p1">And then you drop it, because you assumed you were alone and forgot that this wasn’t your bathroom. You let out a pathetic yelp as you try to reach for the bottle of shampoo. “G-Good morning” You call out.</p><p class="p1">“Morning sleepy head,”</p><p class="p1">Yeah, you were whipped for Natasha.</p><p class="p1">“You alright in there?” She asks after a moment of silence.</p><p class="p1">Jesus.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, sorry,” You mumble. “I’ll be out in a moment,”</p><p class="p1">“Take your time, kotenok. There’s plenty of bathrooms,”</p><p class="p1">You don’t know what the hell she said, but it sounded amazing. You hear her footsteps as she leaves you to your thoughts.</p><p class="p1">You continue to take up the hot water, and wash your hair of the chlorine, and after finishing your routine, you wrap yourself and your hair in separate towels, and make your way to your room.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n?” You hear Wanda call out.</p><p class="p1">You stop in your tracks, turning around and giving a small smile. “Morning Wanda,”</p><p class="p1">“Are we going to have lessons today?”</p><p class="p1">“Yep, in about…five minutes,”</p><p class="p1">Sam catches up to the both of you, waving at you. “Missed you at breakfast, I hope Nat didn’t exhaust you,”</p><p class="p1">“Why would she?” You ask.</p><p class="p1">“She’s kinda…stoic.”</p><p class="p1">Wasn’t stoic during that kiss.</p><p class="p1">You blink the thought away and shake your head. “No, she’s a good student.”</p><p class="p1">“Thats good to hear,” Natasha joins in, and despite your attempt to not look at her, you notice that despite her damp hair, she’s dressed in a loose shirt and leggings, with a pair of gym shoes.</p><p class="p1">“Umm…wanda, nat, bring some heels, Sam, a nice pair of shoes. I’m gonna go get dressed.” You mumble quickly before making a run to your room, shutting the door and locking it.</p><p class="p1">You take a breath, walking to your closet, throwing on a bra, sweatshirt, and matching leggings, as you pull up your sleeves to your elbows. You grab a pair of heels, and actually try to hold the groan that threatend to escape. Heels weren’t your favorite thing in the world, and if you weren’t going to a gala that screams expensive in a few days, you’d just put on some flats and call it a day. But you suffer through it and pull them up on your feet, standing up and unlocking the door.</p><p class="p2">You babble a good morning to Steve, Tony and Bucky who give you a knowing look. Of course they told Bucky.</p><p class="p2">“All we did was kiss, it probably meant nothing,” You mumble, loud enough for the three to hear.</p><p class="p2">“Liar,” Tony calls out, and is gifted with your perfectly manicured middle finger, as you go towards your dance room.</p><p class="p2">You’re greeted with cheers as Sam gives you a bear hug, which you happily return.</p><p class="p2">“Alrighty, ready to get dancing?”</p><p class="p2">“Teach us, oh great master,” Sam and wanda chant, leaving you in another fit of laughter.</p><p class="p2">“Alrighty. Sam, and Nat, you know your steps, so that just leaves Wanda,” You turn her way, and she’s practically jumping for joy.</p><p class="p2">“ I was thinking that you’d forgot about me,”</p><p class="p2">You give a cheeky grin. “I could never forget my best friend, but…your dance took a little longer than what I thought, and I think I found the perfect style“ You clap your hands together in excitement. “You, my dear, have theTango,”</p><p class="p2">Wanda tilts her head, and you smile reassuringly. “Your movements are a little more…handsy, and you have the ability to be as creative, or passionate in your spells, so it actually works for you,”</p><p class="p2">“You got all that from just observing?”</p><p class="p2">“Yep,” You grin.</p><p class="p2">Wanda lets out a laugh and smiles, walking over to you. “Alrighty, let’s do this.”</p><p class="p2">You smirk, gently placing her hands on your wrists and shoulders. “Step back with your right foot,”</p><p class="p2">Wanda nods, following your instructions, and you actually thank the universe that this might be easy.“Now, step back with your left foot, passing the right foot,”</p><p class="p2">Wanda does the first step, but almost as if on instinct, she sweeps you off the floor , and you feel your head connect with the ground.</p><p class="p2">Spoke a little too soon.</p><p class="p2">You hold in a whimper and pull yourself together before Wanda and Nat rush to your side, spitting out apologies left and right as Sam helps you into a chair. Despite Wanda’s concerns of you having a concussion, and Nat’s borderline nagging at you to go to Bruce, you push through the headache and instructSam and Nat to sit down , and for Wanda to return to her original position.</p><p class="p2">“y/n, maybe I shouldn’t do this. I almost-“</p><p class="p2">“I promise, I’m okay.” You respond, walking over to Wanda, and gently cupping her cheek with your hand as the other two avengers sit down. “I want you to close your eyes, and take a deep breath.”</p><p class="p2">She obeys your instructions, and closes her eyes, inhaling deeply, before exhaling.</p><p class="p2">“Okay, now. Tell me your favorite thing to watch,”</p><p class="p2">“Sitcoms,” Wanda replies instantly.</p><p class="p2">You smile, remembering the sitcom you watched with Natasha for your weekly movie night. “Have you ever watched the Dick Van Dyke show?”</p><p class="p2">She nods.</p><p class="p2">You smile, before beginning to hum the theme song softly. You place Wanda’s hands gently to your shoulder and waist, and with her permission, you gently instruct her once more. “step back with your left foot, passing the right foot,” You whisper softly, loud enough for Wanda to hear at least.</p><p class="p2">To Nat and Sam’s surprise, she does the step with an ease, and as she hums the sitcoms theme song absentmindedly, you slowly guide her with more steps in your instructions. With a few more reassurances, and humming bits and pieces of the theme song to keep a tempo, the both of you finish your choreography and refine it in less then an hour, giving a encouraging smile as Wanda finally opens her eyes when you stop moving. “You did great, Wanda,”</p><p class="p2">You make sure to give Wanda and Sam, another lesson in their respective dances, and you find yourself, unable to focus on the steps, and while it takes a little longer to get through the two avengers, you make it out okay, and so do the others before dismissing them for a break. You walk to the nearby water fountain, and breathe deeply, rubbing your temples.</p><p class="p2">In theory, Sam and Wanda actually did great considering that neither of them had no dancing experience, but three days and only a few spare sessions throughout their busy days as an avenger did cross your mind throughout today’s session. Even though you were going to dance with them individually, they had to pass as expensive people for more than an hour. What if you weren’t there and they had to dance, what if they forgot the steps because you didn’t encourage them to ask enough questions.</p><p class="p2">
  <em> ‘What if they mess up, because of me?’</em>
</p><p class="p2">“Y/n?”</p><p class="p2">Your thoughts are interupted by the Falcon, and for once, you’re grateful for it this time as you give a small smile. “What’s up Sam?”</p><p class="p2">“Is it okay if I head out a little early? I gotta go get measured for a suit.”</p><p class="p2">“Promise to actually work on the steps?” You quip.</p><p class="p2">“I’ll foxtrot with Steve if I have to,”</p><p class="p2">You chuckle softly at the though. “Go on, then.”</p><p class="p2">He gives you a kiss to your head before taking his leave, and after checking out Wanda’s form once more, you allow her to go for the day and get fitted for her dress.</p><p class="p2">Leaving you and Natasha once more.</p><p class="p2">Huge mistake.</p><p class="p2">Natasha knew something was wrong the moment Wanda gave you a unexpected drop kick, and could sense the tension as soon as you retuned from your break. In truth, anxiety was something you dealt with on a normal basis, when it got bad, it always started to show in subtle ways. And when Natasha glanced at you rubbing your temples, and abandoning the water you had excused yourself to go get, she had to do something.</p><p class="p2">So she did the logical thing, and guided you back to the pool. Yeah, the pool where you had a very intense makeout session.</p><p class="p2">You didn’t exactly know why, but you follow her. Probably because if you didn’t, you’d get dragged. When she locks the door, and takes you to the shallow end of the pool, you stop in your tracks, taking a small breath and removing your heels.</p><p class="p2">“What’s going on Natasha?“ You ask. “I need to teach you the-“</p><p class="p2">“You won’t be able to teach me anything with whatever is bothering you,” She responds, kicking off her heels and leggings and throwing them near the bleachers. “You can’t focus, and it was more than your fall, so we’re going to clear it.”</p><p class="p2">“I’m fine,”</p><p class="p2">She throws her leggings to the side, and strides over to you. “You’re not, y/n.”</p><p class="p2">“Nat-“</p><p class="p2">“Please,” She whispers.</p><p class="p2">You suddenly feel your chest tighten, and before you can identify if it’s the anxiety, or Nat’s plea for you to open up, you’re head is laid against her chest, and her scent invades your nose once more. The tightness isn’t completely gone, but it dissipates the longer you remain in her arms. She breathes deeply, hugging you tighter, it’s not uncomfortable, slightly awkward, but not uncomfortable.</p><p class="p2">“Deep breaths, y/n, I’m not giving you mouth to mouth because you’re not breathing. “ She chuckles, but hearing the seriousness in her tone, you let out the breath you held in.</p><p class="p2">Nat pulls away from you and gets in the pool, and after a few splashes directed at you to change out of your clothes, your with her again. In your underwear, and her looking directly at you.</p><p class="p2">Great.</p><p class="p2">“Natasha, I don’t get why I’m-“ You sigh. “We’re not leaving until I talk about what’s wrong, right?”</p><p class="p2">Nat gives her signature smirk. “Our fitting isn’t until four, so we got two hours.”</p><p class="p2">“It’s nothing,”</p><p class="p2">“It’s obviously something,” She responds. “You saying that it’s nothing is a lie, you and I both know that.”</p><p class="p2">You look at the ripples of water until you feel Nat’s fingers gently lifting your chin. “ I can’t help you if you can’t tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.” She gives you look, and despite your attempts to read into it. You do. “It’s just us, please…talk to me,”</p><p class="p2">There it is, it isn’t the stoic Natasha you normally see on your walks to Bruce’s lab, or whenever you’re in a group meeting. It’s Nat. She gently brushes her hand against yours in the water, and intertwines her fingers with yours, giving a gentle squeeze.She keeps her eyes locked on to yours, pleading silently for you to say something, anything.</p><p class="p2">You take a deep breath.</p><p class="p2">“I’m afraid I’m going to mess up the mission,”</p><p class="p2">Natasha nods silently.</p><p class="p2">“I never actually been with a team, and when I had thought of the dances, I tailored it to your strengths, but all of these mistakes are coming out, Sam getting nervous and stiffening up, Wanda’s reflexes, and- it’s just a lot.”</p><p class="p2">“Y/n,” Nat starts.</p><p class="p2">“It’s not you guys, it’s just me, and my stupid brain thinking that tailoring it to strengths could get us a diamond and -“</p><p class="p2">“Y/n” Nat speaks a little louder, and when your eyes meet hers, she cups your cheeks. “You’re thinking too much,”</p><p class="p2">“Not exactly what I want to-“</p><p class="p2">“Go to the diving board.” She instructs.</p><p class="p2">“Huh?”</p><p class="p2">“It’s better if I show you. Go to the high board, and stay there.”</p><p class="p2">You sigh, moving away from her and swimming over to the diving board, and as you climb to the top, you question why you had to crush, and borderline fall in love with the most multidimensional human being of all time.</p><p class="p2">Natasha swims closer to the board next to you, and the height difference is significant as she places herself in the same position.</p><p class="p2">“Are you trying to prove a point?” You yelp.</p><p class="p2">Natasha looks up at you, smirking.“Yep!”</p><p class="p2">“Care to explain?!”</p><p class="p2">“The board you’re on is your expectations, and you’re going to continue jumping off the board while I yell affirmations at you!”</p><p class="p2">“You’re crazy!”</p><p class="p2">“Call it whatever you’d like ,kotenok, but you need to overcome this! You need to be kinder to yourself!”</p><p class="p2">“This isn’t going to take one dive, right?”</p><p class="p2">“Damn straight,”</p><p class="p2">“Natasha,” You groan and take a shaky breath, you didn’t mind diving until she gave you a small therapy session.</p><p class="p2">“Y/n, this isn’t going to take one dive, or one day. It can take three hundred dives, or three years, but your expectations, and your fears are only going to keep hurting you until you learn to combat them with positives.” She looks at you, and you can’t help but look back. “I’m going to jump, and when I say a stamenent that you agree with, you’re going to jump.”</p><p class="p2">You sigh. Natasha isn’t going to let go of this. “Fine, “ You grumble.</p><p class="p2">True to her word, Natasha jumps off the board with a splash, and when she comes up to the surface, you prepare for the inevitable.</p><p class="p2">“You’re an amazing agent, but doubt your abilities,” Natasha calls out, treading water.</p><p class="p2">You jump of the board, and you feel yourself immersed in the water before swimming up to the surface You swim over to Natasha. “That wasn’t an affirmation,”</p><p class="p2">“Yes it was,”</p><p class="p2">“You say I doubt my abilities as an agent,”</p><p class="p2">Natasha raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Did you not hear what I said before that?”</p><p class="p2">“ You said that I’m an agent that doubts my abilities,”</p><p class="p2">“Go back to the board,”</p><p class="p2">“Natasha”</p><p class="p2">“Y/n” Natasha stops you, “ You’re proving my point, go back to the board,”</p><p class="p2">You roll your eyes before you swim over to the board, and climb to the top. You don’t know why you’re subjecting yourself to this, but Natasha always has some point to her madness.</p><p class="p2">“You’re a intellectual avenger, with a intriguing perception of the world around you”</p><p class="p2">You hesitate, and you see Natasha wait patiently.</p><p class="p2">“You didn’t tell me what to do if I didn’t believe the statement!” You call out.</p><p class="p2">“What do you believe about yourself?”</p><p class="p2">“That I should be clothed and dry!”</p><p class="p2">“Other than that. Be serious.”</p><p class="p2">You sigh. “I think that…I don’t have any good qualities about me,”</p><p class="p2">You hear nothing, until you see Natasha swim over to the board once more, sitting at the foot at the diving board until she disappears from your sight.</p><p class="p2">“You have the tolerance to deal with tony’s bullshit,”</p><p class="p2">You jump off, and return to the diving board.</p><p class="p2">“You have the ability to adapt to others style of learning like no one else,”</p><p class="p2">You jump off, resurface, and resume your position.</p><p class="p2">“You make better Peprikash than Wanda,”</p><p class="p2">You laugh. “I don’t want a death wish!”</p><p class="p2">“It’s true though! You make the best meals whenever one of us has a bad day. You make me smile more than anyone else on the team. You bring everyone together when we couldn’t be further apart.”</p><p class="p2">You jump off the diving board, and make your way to Natasha, gently cupping her cheeks, and pressing your lips to hers before pulling away and looking into her green orbs. </p><p class="p2">“My turn,” You whisper, and when you feel her breath hitch, you smile. “I feel like I’m falling for you, Natasha.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">You both were late to the fitting to Tony's annoyance. But after a few more private lessons, you did get the diamond, and a girlfriend. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanda offers her assistance in sleeping, and feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>draga- darling/dear one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hearing thoughts was like hearing a conversation to Wanda.</p><p class="p1">She never liked hearing some of them, but it varies depending on the situation. She did like the thoughts that were…pleasant. She liked hearing the thoughts of people reminding themselves what was on the grocery list, or the need to have a hamburger, or a drink.</p><p class="p1">Some thoughts were quieter than others, some were louder than she could ever hear in her life. Some were about their stupid decisions, some were painful, some were…devastating.</p><p class="p1">But she could never hear you, and if she did, it was almost silent.</p><p class="p1">She had assumed it was an accident, and even when she accidentally spilled coffee on you, she maybe thought you were too mad to speak in your head, or out loud. But when you gave her a smile and assured her that it was an accident, despite the pain of burning hot coffee.</p><p class="p1">She tried.</p><p class="p1">Wanda Maximoff had an actual reason to try , because of you.</p><p class="p1">You didn’t know what was so special about you. You were a normal human being, you didn’t have powers, and you definitely weren’t a superhuman.</p><p class="p1">So you wondered why you couldn’t sleep, or why you were so interested in telenovelas after giving up on sleeping. You just didn’t expect to get caught so easily.</p><p class="p1">You were a world class assassin that actually had to be quiet to kill someone, if you even made a sound, you were dead before you could make another. You were careful not to make loud steps, hell, you even turned off the volume and instead read the captions..</p><p class="p1">When you saw Wanda in her pajamas, and a messy bun on top of her head, you really did want to create an excuse.</p><p class="p1">But nothing came to mind, you were just embarrassed that you were caught like a little kid.</p><p class="p1">“Shouldn’t you be sleeping, draga?”</p><p class="p1">You felt an intense heat rush to your cheeks at the soft tone of her voice. You knew that she of all people wasn’t going to judge, but…you didn’t know hoe to explain your sleeplessness, especially to Wanda.</p><p class="p1">“I um..I couldn’t sleep.” You mumble.</p><p class="p1">You hear the witches steps grow closer, until you feel a soft hand encase your own.</p><p class="p1">“Come with me,” She whispers.</p><p class="p1">You turn off the tv, and you feel a gentle tug before you push yourself off the couch and follow Wanda.</p><p class="p1">You lower your voice to a whisper. “Where are you taking me?”</p><p class="p1">“Trust me, draga.”</p><p class="p1">That word. Draga.</p><p class="p1">The word that makes you almost trust Wanda herself.</p><p class="p1">Maybe it wasn’t the word, maybe it was the person saying it.</p><p class="p1">You find yourself in Wanda’s room after a few minutes of walking, and You see Wanda laying down and getting comfortable on her side of the bed. Despite exhaustion and tiredness, you can’t exactly place your finger on why she brought you here instead of your room.</p><p class="p1">“Lay down with me, please,” She speaks clearly, without any ill intent. It’s calm, soothing.</p><p class="p1">So you lay down on the bed.</p><p class="p1">“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks.</p><p class="p1">“About what?”</p><p class="p1">“You not sleeping,”</p><p class="p1">You inhale deeply.In..</p><p class="p1">“I never slept alone before..”</p><p class="p1">And out.</p><p class="p1">Wanda raises an eyebrow, and she’s glad there isn’t any source of light, or else her expression would betray her. She definitely didn’t expect it from you, but she wanted to understand.</p><p class="p1">“I always had a person nearby, but being so comfortable, and safe in a compound that’s practically a fortress, it’s weird.”</p><p class="p1">“Do you feel safe?” She asks.</p><p class="p1">“I should, but..I don’t. It’s so quiet.” You sigh. “God, I’m such a child.” You sigh.</p><p class="p1">You really hate explaining your feelings, and it’s harder to even attempt to find the words.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n, please face me.”</p><p class="p1">You blush deeply, and obey the sokovian. You can’t exactly see her, but when you squint, you can make out the prominent features of her face. She doesn’t make you feel anything, but…it helps.</p><p class="p1">“You’re not a child for having feelings, or being…hesitant on sleeping alone.”</p><p class="p1">She didn’t say afraid. Wanda made sure to not even allow the word to come out of her mouth.Being afraid of something was not even trying to combat it, you did attempt to go to sleep.</p><p class="p1">“Then what am I?”</p><p class="p1">You don’t really know why the question slipped, but of course, you had to be curious.</p><p class="p1">“You’re human, and you’re entitled to having those emotions.” Wanda whispers. “Can I try something?”</p><p class="p1">You nod.</p><p class="p1">You assumed it was a spell, probably something to knock you out, and you wouldn’t object. Wanda could hurt you, she had many moments where she could’ve, but she didn’t.You wanted to trust her, and if it helps you sleep, it’s was even better.</p><p class="p1">You hear her hum a soft tune, before she sings a lullaby. You don’t attempt to make out the words, and only focus on her voice. You barely know sokovian, perhaps a handful of words to get you through a decent conversation at best. You can’t help but feel…safe.</p><p class="p1">You feel your eyelids close shut, and lean against Wanda as she gently runs her fingers through your hair.</p><p class="p1">You finally sleep, and for the first time, it’s peaceful.</p><p class="p1">Wanda really didn’t have the heart to wake you up the next morning. You just looked too soft. Soft snores escaped your lips as you shifted toward Wanda in your slumber. She slowly, but efficiently held you closer to her, tucked into her neck as she desperately tried not to move any more than she had.</p><p class="p1">You smelled…strawberries and freshly baked bread when you first woke up, the lullaby fresh in your mind, along with that smell.</p><p class="p1">Wanda.</p><p class="p1">God, you could probably drown in her scent. You snuggled closer to her, and felt yourself hearing the lullaby ring in your ears as you dozed back to sleep.</p><p class="p1">“Sleep well…my draga,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Peprikash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team is thrown out of wack when you’re gone for longer than expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">When the team found out that you were going to be on a mission a day longer than expected, they decided to panic.In your defense, you did tell JARVIS to leave a message.</p><p class="p1">They panicked for a semi legitimate response. They were practically useless without you.</p><p class="p1">Sam was the first to actually sound the alarm, not seeing you prepping everyones meals for the day, and let out a pathetic yelp that scared the absolute shit out of the three men sitting on the couch.</p><p class="p1">“Where’s y/n?”</p><p class="p1">America’s ass put down his newspaper. “I don’t know,she should’ve… JARVIS?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Mr. Rodgers?”</p><p class="p1">“Wasn’t Y/n supposed to be coming back today?”</p><p class="p1">“My apologies, Ms. L/n isn’t arriving back at the compound until later this week.”</p><p class="p1">When both Natasha and Wanda came to two teary eyed men, and no sweet smelling breakfast on the table, they took their disappointed looks to the kitchen to at least start preparing something.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t even bother trying to cook anything with veggies,” Sam calls out.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n cooks vegetables in every one in her meals. “Natasha responds, grabbing a couple stocks of celery and carrots.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n’s food is edible,”</p><p class="p1">When Sam felt a vegetable collide with his face, he decided to just stay quiet.</p><p class="p1">The food wasn’t exactly the things they were worried about. You were probably the only one who attempted to do domestic things to keep yourself accountable. You did everything the team didn’t do if it weren’t for JARVIS and a billion dollar compound that did everything for the team. </p><p class="p1">Bucky rushed down the stairs, with nothing but his boxers and a plain t-shirt. “Where are my clothes?”</p><p class="p1">Wanda looks up from the stove, raising an eyebrow. “Boy, you don’t know where your clothes are?”</p><p class="p1">“No, I don’t, witchy. “</p><p class="p1">Steve stood up from his seat. “Y/n does the laundry. Did you check the room where laundry is done?”</p><p class="p1">“I checked, there’s a shit ton of clothing that isn’t washed.”</p><p class="p1">If Natasha had a quarter for how much stupidity was radiated into the air in the spam of minutes, she’d be rich.</p><p class="p1">“That means she must’ve had to leave before she could get it done,” Wanda responds, going to a cabinet. “Maybe you guys could actually do your own laundry for once.”</p><p class="p1">Silence rang through the room, only the sizzling of eggs being heard.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t tell me you guys never done laundry before? “ Wanda quips.</p><p class="p1">Silence ran once more, as Natahsa rubbed her temples.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t believe you guys! You’re practically useless!”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry that Y/n actually can do laundry without adding too much detergent!”</p><p class="p1">“BOY, YOU THINK I CAN’T DO LAUNDRY?!” Sam joins in.</p><p class="p1">“NOT YOU STUPID!”</p><p class="p1">“WHO YOU CALLING STUPID, PANTSLESS?”</p><p class="p1">“Everyone shut up!” Wanda roars, the smell of burnt eggs now engulfing the room.</p><p class="p1">Everyone turns their gaze to the two women taking a deep breath, and fighting the urge to kill the men.</p><p class="p1">“Bucky, get some pant’s from Steve and get ready to set the table for breakfast.” Natahsa whispers.</p><p class="p1">“But the eggs are burnt,”</p><p class="p1">Bucky found some pants, and the team ate burnt eggs, and crunchy vegetables.</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">“Bruce, you have three PHD’s, and you can’t find your own damn paperwork?” Tony sighs.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n always organized them for me!”</p><p class="p1">“You’re an avenger, not a damn fool!”</p><p class="p1">“Oh my god…”</p><p class="p1">Steve storms into the room, slamming a hand onto the table. “Bruce, where are my papers? I need it before Fury actually attempts to kill me.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I’m sorry, you want to slam a hand on the table that figures out how to make sure you don’t die?”</p><p class="p1">“You don’t know where Y/n put the papers, don’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“No I do not.”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Natasha genuinely attempted not to kill her teammates, and to be honest, she kind of had reason to, and so did Wanda. You were gone, and they were stuck trying to teach grown men on how to actually do shit around the house.</p><p class="p1">When the both of them flopped on the bed, they really tried not to smell the sheets. Despite the two of them being in another company, it’s empty.</p><p class="p1">It’s empty without your laugh echoing throughout the compound, it’s empty without your soft hands enveloping theirs, the quiet moments all three of you spent in private.</p><p class="p1">Natahsa and Wanda miss you, and its unusual.</p><p class="p1">So they decided to make a meal, an edible one.</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">When you came back from your mission, you were exhausted, and ready to drop. </p><p class="p1">You only decided to do the mission to get an idea of how long term missions would work. Fury had recommended you for them after your mission going spectacularly well with Steve, and when you got the mission, you were happy. You didn’t mind going on the long term missions, or any kind of mission, because you had a reason to come back.</p><p class="p1">Even though your mission was long, it wasn’t hard, even though going without running water for a week wasn’t exactly part of the plan, it was fine.</p><p class="p1">You slipped of your shoes, and tip toed your way to the bathroom closest to your room, unlocking the door, and being welcomed to an air conditioned room, and the once dark room, softened with the golden lights that Wanda painstakingly tried to pin up perfectly for you.</p><p class="p1">You trudge to the shower, and after fighting sleep, you take a breath as you slip off your bloodstained clothes and throw them somewhere that you’ll find eventually before turning on the hot water and getting in.</p><p class="p1">To say that hot water was a miracle, is a complete understatement, and as you grab your shampoo and conditioner, you relish in the feeling a little longer. More like an hour, and you really don’t care.</p><p class="p1">After your shower, you mindlessly put on a sweatshirt and shorts before making your way to the kitchen.</p><p class="p1">You smelled…edible food?</p><p class="p1">Your eye glances toward the two women cooking together, and the sigh of relief escapes your lips before you could stop yourself.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n?”</p><p class="p1">You laugh awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I just got home late and I thought everyone was</p><p class="p1">The tongs Natahsa held and the ladle Wanda used clattered on the countertop, and in a flash, engulfing you into an embrace.</p><p class="p1">The scent of your shampoo and body wash calmed them instantly, as all three of you sat in the moment. There was no rush, you were right in front of them, they didn’t need to imagine it.</p><p class="p1">To say that you missed a home cooked meal, was also an understatement, and when the rest of the avengers figured out you were home. Wanda and Natahsa both fought them off as you indulged in Wanda’s signature peprikash.</p><p class="p1">Yeah, life was good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Clint are unfortunately placed on a mission together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kinda a conclusion to 'Take Me Home'. I felt slightly unfulfilled writing that blurb, and I wanted to write something that solely focused on the reader confronting their own trauma based on the event. Plus, I like making ya'll cry every now and then.<br/>This does focus on trauma still, and I want to issue a warning that this is very emotional, and it has mentions of Nat's 'death', and slight mention of blame. Please don't read this specific story if it's triggering to you in any way.<br/>I promise that the next story will be fluffy as fork.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">After Natasha came home, you needed something to do. </p><p class="p1">So you decided to do missions.</p><p class="p1">You didn’t know why you decided to do it after Nat returned, but if you didn’t, you probably would’ve went insane. Sometimes you were paired with Wanda, and hell, even Bucky went with you a few times on some missions. They were always successful, and you still did some work around the other worlds.You took care of Natasha throughout your free time, and even when she pushed a nerve, you remained patient and kind. You didn’t bother to tell her about the worst of what happened to you. It wasn’t necessary.</p><p class="p1">“Ready for our epic mission?” You ask Tony, a smile growing on your face. </p><p class="p1">Tony sometimes did missions with you, but with his prosthetic arm needing a fix, along with his suit. He was out, and the look on his face showed it all.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry kid,I’m out,” Tony apologized. “Morgan spilled something in the core, and I’m going to need a little longer.</p><p class="p1">You chuckle softly. “No worries, I guess I’ll head out on my own.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh no you don’t. We got a replacement for me.”</p><p class="p1">“Tony-“</p><p class="p1">“I know you can do the mission, but you might need back up. “</p><p class="p1">“So who is it?”</p><p class="p1">You feel an hand placed on your suit, and you smell mahogany and metal, and the need to hide your grimace. </p><p class="p1">Clint. Great.</p><p class="p1">You turn around and force a smile. “Hello Clint,”</p><p class="p1">“Hey. “ He says. The greeting was polite, and Tony probably could cut the tension with a damn knife if he had one.</p><p class="p1">The two of you were…okay. It wasn’t ever going to be good, it never was good. You knew that. You just wish he’d stop trying so damn hard.</p><p class="p1">You turn your direction to the inventor, and sigh.“Anyone else?”</p><p class="p1">“Nat’s already on the jet.” Clint responds.</p><p class="p1">You look at Tony and give a small smile, and turn your direction to Clint.“Come on then, archer. “</p><p class="p1">The both of you wave goodbye to Tony, before you take your leave to the staircase.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t you want to take the elevator?” Clint asks.</p><p class="p1">You knew Clint was going to take the elevator, and you always avoided confrontation, so you force another smile, and politely decline before making your way down the stairs, to the landing site. It wasn’t that many floors, and you liked having the time to think before going on a mission.</p><p class="p1">You just wish it wasn’t with the man that couldn’t hold on.</p><p class="p1">You continued your decent before opening the door to see your lover and Clint chatting it up, and for a moment, you’re okay. It feels like normal, and when they don’t notice your entrance, you’re grateful for it as you grab your weapons and tie your hair away from your face.</p><p class="p1">You feel soft, but calloused hands gently guide you to braiding your hair into a fishtail before pressing a soft kiss to your hair, and as you fight the instinct to smile, you press a soft kiss to her hands before making your way to the pilot’s seat.</p><p class="p1">You buckle yourself in your seat, and hear the two avengers take their seats before putting your headset on and turning your direction to them.</p><p class="p1">“Everyone hear me okay?” You ask, and when you see the two nod their head in unison and give a thumbs up, you turn back around and turn on the jet.</p><p class="p1">“Earth to Steve Rodgers, over,” You speak.</p><p class="p1">“I hear you loud and clear, y/n,” Steve laughs, and you giggle softly. “Destination, Midnara, is set in your coordinates. “</p><p class="p1">“Got it, anything else?”</p><p class="p1">“Just grab the scroll and get the hell out. “</p><p class="p1">You hear Clint’s voice intercept. “What does this scroll actually do?”</p><p class="p1">“Y/n? You didn’t fill him in?” Steve asks.</p><p class="p1">You sigh softly, maybe going on the elevator could’ve helped. “I didn’t know he wasn’t aware, I thought Tony was on this mission until ten minutes ago”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, right, my bad,” Steve responds. “The scroll is just a precaution, You’ll be meetingmy team to a Wakanda so we canto give it to T’Challa. He’d go himself, but kingly duties do come first. “</p><p class="p1">“Of course,” You chuckle. “Natasha could fill the rest in, Hawkeye”</p><p class="p1">You makes some last minute arrangements, before guiding the Quinjet to it’s pinpoint. You feel the air tighten as you connect your phone to your space playlist, and the music filling your ears.</p><p class="p1">It’s peaceful and for a moment, you wish that the moment could last longer, You see the galaxy infront of you, and it’s stunning. Mixtures of green, blue and purple, contrasted by the overwhelming amount of stars.You’ve been in space for a while, and it never ceases to amaze you.</p><p class="p1">“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Natahsa asks, looking directly at you.</p><p class="p1">You smile, and its a real smile. “Yeah…its amazing.”</p><p class="p1">“Private line. We’re three minutes away from Midnara, y/n, turning off comms until retrieval” Steve responds.</p><p class="p1">“Heard, over,” You reply, turning off your communication device, turning your direction to the two. “ Comms are going to be off until we actually get the scroll, Hawkeye comes with me, and Nat, you’re going to be backup.”</p><p class="p1">“Heard,”</p><p class="p1">“Heard,” Nat responds.</p><p class="p1">The three of you sit in silence as you go over the plan in your head. Just grab the scroll, and go. Simple as that. No need for weapons, hopefully, or talking to Clint. Hopefully.</p><p class="p1">You feel the jet land softly on the ground, and you unbuckle your safety belt and stretch before you feel a pair of lips on yours. You smile into the kiss, and stroke her cheek gently before pulling away.</p><p class="p1">“Be safe…please,” Nat whispers.</p><p class="p1">You smile. “I will, promise.”</p><p class="p1">You take your leave out of the plane, Clint following close behind as youtap your earpiece twice and place your helmet over your head. You give a signal for Clint to do the same, and after a few seconds, you hear him take a deep breath.</p><p class="p1">“The atmosphere might take a hot second to get used to. Just take deep breaths.”</p><p class="p1">“How come you’re not sweating bullets?” Clint heaves.</p><p class="p1">“Because I went to the simulator and got used to it.” You respond blankly, starting to walk towards the temple. The walk wasn’t exactly the problem, it was long as hell, yes, but it wasn’t a huge deal if Clint wasn’t trying to imitate some conversation. You were just glad that Natahsa wasn’t around, or else your facial expressions would’ve been questioned by her quite a bit.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know you used knives.” He speaks up.</p><p class="p1">“I use them in an emergency.” You speak.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n, I know we’re not…great, but it’d be nice if you’d look at me every now and then.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t necessarily want to look at you when I’m looking for the temple, if you wanted a conversation, you should’ve stayed at the jet.”</p><p class="p1">You didn’t mean to sound harsh, and you meant that. It wasn’t meant to come off as that.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry,” You mumble, moving a little quicker.</p><p class="p1">It takes a few turns, but you find the temple with little problems, with Clint following close behind. You kneel down to the find the inscription, and you touch the laminations gently, swiping off the dust, and clearing your throat.</p><p class="p1">“For those who wish to retrieve the scroll of Wakanda, open your heart and face your deepest fear.” You speak aloud.</p><p class="p1">The air tenses, and you almost debate just leaving.</p><p class="p1">Face your deepest fear…</p><p class="p1">“If you want to stay behind, I don’t mind. I can do it myself. “ You speak up, turning to him.</p><p class="p1">“And leave you?” He asks.</p><p class="p1">“ I’m just giving you another option.”</p><p class="p1">“No, we go together.” He affirms.</p><p class="p1">You stand up, and take a breath, before turning on your flashlight andentering the temple. It’s dark, even with the flashlight, you can catch some glimpses of skeletons, and scratch marks on the wall. You feel Clint’s breath hitch at the sight as you struggle to keep going.</p><p class="p1">You stop when you see a paths, and shuffle towards the inscription, it’s hard to read, and you thank yourself that you studied the language.</p><p class="p1">“The path to the scroll is ahead, but fear is always near.”</p><p class="p1">“Fear?” Clint asks.</p><p class="p1">“Midnara was often the place for Wakandian soldiers to pass their final test, they had to face a fear of sorts I guess?”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe their own fear?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not sure.” You straighten your posture, before continuing on.</p><p class="p1">The darkness engulfs you, and even with the light, you can only see the silhouette of the archers suit before you hear a hiss.</p><p class="p1">“What the fuck?”</p><p class="p1">You hear Clint fire an arrow as a blinding light escapes before you can shut your eyes, and the air returns to normal. You both take deep breaths, and lean against the wall.</p><p class="p1">“Quick thinking,” You whisper quietly.</p><p class="p1">“Thanks,” He sighs, looking towards you. “Guess we’ll have to be more careful.”</p><p class="p1">You rise off the floor, removing your hand from his, and dust yourself off. “Yeah, I guess,”</p><p class="p1">The two of you continue your walk, and you see the torches ignite with a deep indigo light before you shut off your flashlight and grab one, sighing in relief as you make your way to another inscription.</p><p class="p1">“Light is blinding, but darkness will shadow, in order to continue, you must separate and speak a dark truth,” You mumble softly, breathing deeply.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n, “ Clint speaks up.</p><p class="p1">You turn your direction to the once open path now incased with a dark mist, and you grimace, before your helmet reverts to the earpiece.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n!”</p><p class="p1">“It’s okay,” You sigh, breathing softly. “We should be well adjusted to the air, that’s all the helmet does anyway.”</p><p class="p1">Clint nods, before his helmet reverts back to the earpiece as well. “So we have to separate?”</p><p class="p1">“There’s only one path, maybe the mist does something,” You reply, making your way towards the path. You feel a hand grasp your own. “What?”</p><p class="p1">“Just…stay close, okay?”</p><p class="p1">You nod, before continuing. You feel the mist coat your skin almost like a blanket, and you feel your body grow heavy. Clint gasps for air, and despite your attempts growing near desperate to not breathe in, you gasp, and feel the air fill your lungs. You stagger, and see the scene around you revert to something else.</p><p class="p1">‘No.’</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">Clint wakes up and feels the slap of a grief stricken woman. Tears fill her eyes as she’s held back by Banner, and he already knows what this is.</p><p class="p1">It’s that moment, when he had to tell you that the love of your life scarified herself for a broken world.He couldn’t even say words, his face told the story.</p><p class="p1">“I was going to marry her,”</p><p class="p1">He hears your voice crack as the words drop. You collapse into tears, and he doesn’t fight back the punches you attempt to throw. Tony pulls him away harshly, as you’re taken away by Steve, his heart breaks at the sight.</p><p class="p1">He should’ve done something more.</p><p class="p1">He hears his phone ring, and he sees Lauras icon show up, and he answers the phone.</p><p class="p1">“Hi,” He whispers out. His eyes filling with fresh tears.</p><p class="p1">It worked, her sacrifice wasn’t in vain. Laura was back, his kids were back.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> ‘You saved us, Nat.’</em>
</p><p class="p1">He sees you looking at the birds, fresh tears pricking your eyes as you walk away.</p><p class="p1">The scene changes to you at the funeral, Pepper thanks you in private, knowing that you were in the same position. You force a smile, and he hears faint words.</p><p class="p1">“If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,”</p><p class="p1">He sees himself at your apartment door, his fist trying to connect to the door.</p><p class="p1">“I was too scared, I was hurting, but you were broken.” He mumbles.</p><p class="p1">The tears fall to the ground, as he feels it.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t help you, I only left you to pick up the pieces,” He speaks aloud. “I’m sorry, y/n..”</p><p class="p1">The scene changes, and he breathes deeply finding himself back at the temple hall, his body leaning against the temple wall.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n?” He calls out, turning on his flashlight, and bolts towards your body. “Y/N!”</p><p class="p1">Clint kneels down towards you and sees the mist on your suit.</p><p class="p1">You’re still there, in whatever hell the mist is putting you through.</p><p class="p1">“Wake up, come on y/n, you gotta wake up!”</p><p class="p1">“Clint! What’s going on, y/n’s disconnected from her comm.”</p><p class="p1">“Wake up y/n!”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You see yourself at a mountain, and you shut your eyes as the air grows colder with every second passing.</p><p class="p1">‘not here, please,’</p><p class="p1">You know whee you were, and when you saw Clint across from you, it only confirmed your theory.</p><p class="p1">“Y/n” He breathes out.</p><p class="p1">You blink away tears, and see yourself back at the present. The scene breaks back and forth as you drop to the ground.</p><p class="p1">“Y/N!”</p><p class="p1">His voice dissipates as you see yourself back at Volmir, you didn’t want to believe it when you heard about the news. You went by yourself, and you ran back towards the cliff, stopping when you finally see it.</p><p class="p1">Her body.</p><p class="p1">Her eyes void of a soul, tear stains coating her cold cheeks.</p><p class="p1">You feel your chest tighten beforeshe appears infront of you.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“You let me die,”</em>
</p><p class="p1">The voice, it’s broken, scared, and almost angry at you as the words repeat over and over again. Your breathe hitches, and you feel the grief hit you like the first time.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry.” You whisper.</p><p class="p1">The scene changes, and it’s almost surreal as you see her, alive and well. Her eyes are filled with love as she holds you in an embrace.</p><p class="p1">She’s alive, she’s here.</p><p class="p1">But you still feel the grief, it’s just different.</p><p class="p1">You hear Natasha’s heartbreaking scream, and you rush towards her, cradling her shaking body in your arms as you whisper reassurances.You did every night, it costed you sleep, but you didn’t care.</p><p class="p1">“You’re safe, you’re not there anymore.”</p><p class="p1">You feel your body sag as the scene changes again, shifting to that night. You hear Natasha slam the door as you attempt to reach toward her. It was another rough day, and she didn’t pass the mental test. You see Wanda look at you apologetically, and you nod before escorting Wanda out of your home and sitting Natahsa down.</p><p class="p1">“You’re still healing, it’s okay, Nat.”</p><p class="p1">The words are a broken record, and you feel your hand being slapped away from her as her forest green eyes show disgust.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“It should’ve been you”</em>
</p><p class="p1">You don’t attempt to even try to hide the tears, it was true. Sure, Natashawas still reeling from the playback, but it still hurt. She attempted to reach out to you, and apologize, but you were too quick as you ran to the bathroom, and muffled your sobs with a wash rag.</p><p class="p1">Had you not been switched out last minute, you would’ve went with Clint, and saved Natasha the worry of taking your place. You could’ve sacrificed yourself with no regrets, Natahsa would’ve had her family, she would’ve been okay.</p><p class="p1">She was there, right next to the door, but you never felt more alone in that moment.</p><p class="p1">”It’s all my fault,I shouldn’t have been switched.” You mumble quietly. “It should’ve been me,”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">“Y/n, you gotta wake up!” Clint whimpers. “Come on kid, you can do it.”</p><p class="p1">He holds your body close, and hears Nat’s please conjoined with yours.</p><p class="p1">“You gotta wake up baby, please,” He hears Nat whimper through the device. He can hear her attempts tohold in tears as she’s helpless to help you.</p><p class="p1">The both of them go silent as they hear the words escape your lips.</p><p class="p1">”It’s all my fault,I shouldn’t have been switched.” You whisper into the air. “It should’ve been me,”</p><p class="p1">He covers his mouth, as the tears fill his eyes. The mist dissipates from your body, and you open your eyes to see his sorrowful expression as he pulls you into an embrace.</p><p class="p1">You don’t move, too exhausted to do anything, and you close your eyes once more as silent tears roll down your face.</p><p class="p1">You can’t un-speak your words. Both your truths were exposed.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> And Natasha heard them, unbeknownst to the both of you.</span></p><p class="p1">Clint doesn’t say anything as he reluctantly lets you go. You both stand up, and continue your walk in silence. The airs heavy, as you both reel from the ordeal you faced. You feel his gaze linger on you for a fewpare moments, but you don’t look back. You’re scared.</p><p class="p1">You see the next inscription, and your blood freezes.</p><p class="p1">“You faced the shadows, now jump down towards the light, end your fear.”</p><p class="p1">You can’t catch a break, and you succeed in bottling your emotions. You see Clint look towards you as the both of you walk towards the cliff, and you see nothing but a dark mist.</p><p class="p1">Then without warning, the ground crumbles beneath you, and you feel the unstable concrete break apart beneath you as you yell at Clint to run. Your ankle throbs, and you feel thin air replacing the ground as you fall.</p><p class="p1">You feel the tears fill your eyes, and it’s painful. You can only imagine the fear coursing through your veins as a wave of calm washes over you.</p><p class="p1">You’refalling, and you’re okay.</p><p class="p1">You feel your back connects with the ground, while your head connects with a rock before you even attempt to catch your breath. You see Clint nearby, coughing harshly before making his way towards you.</p><p class="p1">“You okay?” He asks.</p><p class="p1">You feel dizzy, but nod in response as you see the scroll. The both of you smile, and this time, it’s pained, but with a bit of relief. You make your way to the scroll, and take it from its chamber.</p><p class="p1">Clint grabs your hand as you see an entrance open up, and you both sprint out with the scroll in hand. You feel the blood run down your face, and when the two of you enter into the jet, exhaustion overwhelms you.</p><p class="p1">You laugh softly, as Clint hugs you tightly against his own weight. Natasha wrapped her arms around the both of you. </p><p class="p1">Then it happens.</p><p class="p1">You cry, and it hurts. You only hear your sobs escape your body before you lean against him for support. You felt Natasha gently combing her hands through your hair, allowing tears of her own run down her face. </p><p class="p1">You felt everything in that moment. The grief you had to endure, the painful words, the sleepless night. and for once, they were both there, holding you through it.</p><p class="p1">For the first time, you didn’t feel alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You go to the dentist, and it's rather eventful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Wanda had an intoxicating beauty to her that you couldn’t quite place. The mystery as to why she was so pretty only added to her beauty.</p><p class="p1">But you had a situation that wouldn’t exactly be so beautiful.</p><p class="p1">While your doctors appointments were planned in advance, you forgot about your dentist appointment, you just…didn’t tell Wanda.</p><p class="p1">She was on a mission, you couldn’t exactly bother her with your wisdom teeth getting taken out. So…you called Sam.</p><p class="p1">Sam was your person, he was the guy that held your hand through you getting your shoulder relocated after falling down the stairs, and then you held his free hand when you accidentally broke his hand and he had to get a cast.</p><p class="p1">You didn’t have a huge issues, only that you needed a person to drive you home and deal with your bullshit while on medication.</p><p class="p1">Of course, Sam obliged.</p><p class="p1">“Are you sure you don’t want to call Wanda? She’d probably want to go,”</p><p class="p1">Yeah…you didn’t tell Wanda because of one other thing.</p><p class="p1">“Yep, we’ll be okay,” You smile tightly. “I mean…it couldn’t be that bad, right?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh sweetie, you’ll be okay”</p><p class="p1">That was a fucking lie and Sam knew it. But you were his favorite person, and he wasn’t going to work you into something. However, he did call Wanda, and gently reminded her of your appointment, because that’s what a good best friend does.</p><p class="p1">When Wanda got the phone call from Sam, she was confused. She never actually talked to sam outside of outings, and probably some other things, and despite her slightly better judgement, she answered the phone.</p><p class="p1">“Hello?”</p><p class="p1">“Hey, it’s Sam,”</p><p class="p1">“I can read a caller ID, Sam,” She chuckles softly. “What’s up?”</p><p class="p1">“Well…Y/n has an appointment,”</p><p class="p1">“Okay-“</p><p class="p1">“A dentists appointment,”</p><p class="p1">Wanda…didn’t like the dentist. She hated the dentist. It wasn’t a huge thing, she’d practically do anything for you. Just not the dentist.</p><p class="p1">She took a deep breath, rubbing her temples softly,. “Is she okay? I can leave the mission early, and take care of her,”</p><p class="p1">“She’s fine, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to be taking her to the appointment.”</p><p class="p1">Wanda hated the dentist, yes, but she hated seeing you suffer at the dentist more than anything else.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take her,”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">When you got ready for your appointment, you did decide to call Wanda, even though she was on a mission, and apologized profusely for calling her about an appointment, it wasn’t horrible. She had to remind you to breathe during your ramble, but reassured you that it was okay.</p><p class="p1">You just didn’t expect her at your door, with a bag of ice cream, your favorite jello, and flowers.</p><p class="p1">“Hello, my princess.” She smiles.</p><p class="p1">You wrap your arms around her, and she chuckles softly before combing her fingers in your hair, and giving a gentle kiss on your head.</p><p class="p1">“I thought you were in Australia, what are you doing here?” You ask.</p><p class="p1">“I have a mission, and that’s to be here for you, and Sam’s going to be my backup,”</p><p class="p1">You tilt your head, and you see the Falcon in all his glory, with a smirk on his face.“I’m backup because you’re a little crazy when you’re on novocaine,”</p><p class="p1">You giggle softly, and you smile up at your lover, before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.</p><p class="p1">“Lets do this thing!”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">“We’re not doing this thing!” You scream, holding on to Sam for dear life.</p><p class="p1">You freaked out when you saw the tools, and the mask, and the pretty attractive doctor giving you a rundown of what was to happen, and came to the realization Sam was a liar and he didn’t have the balls to admit it until you were on the chair.</p><p class="p1">“I ASKED YOU TO TELL ME IF IT WAS GOING TO BAD!”</p><p class="p1">“And I’d said you’ll be okay!”</p><p class="p1">“THAT DIDN”T ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!” You yelp, clenching the handles on the chair, turning your direction to Wanda. “Please stay,”</p><p class="p1">“Baby, you’ll be okay,” Wanda whispers softly in your ear, running her hands through your hair.</p><p class="p1">You were anxious, and to an extent, you understood why Wanda hated the dentist. And even though she hated the dentist a lot more than you, your girlfriend was going to make sure that above all else, you’re going to be okay before you go under the knife. It took a good fifteen minutes of Wanda’s signature hairstrokes and kisses, as Sam got the paperwork for Wanda and avoided your flailing at him, but you buck up, and actually do this thing.</p><p class="p1">As you entered in the room, and apologized to the doctors and nurses, you actually do the procedure. Wanda makes sure to schedule your days off, and attempts to get her nerves under control.</p><p class="p1">“You know she’ll be fine, right?” Sam asks.</p><p class="p1">Wanda looks up from her phone, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I guess, I didn’t know being in a dentists office could be so nerve wracking,”</p><p class="p1">“Why don’t you like the dentist?”</p><p class="p1">“We were running on hard times back home, and my brother had accidentally yanked my tooth and I had an infection to avoid me going to the dentist, my mom rushed me over to the dentist, and they were nice, but I always thought the tools were scary.”</p><p class="p1">“Ah…so it’s the tools for you,”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, even when I come with Y/n, she always holds my hand. She’s such a dork.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure Bucky could take her off your hands,”</p><p class="p1">“My dork,” She grins.</p><p class="p1">Yeah, her dork, stay in your place Sam.</p><p class="p1">“Ms. Maximoff?” A nurse asks, a small smile growingon her face.</p><p class="p1">Wanda rose out of her seat , and walked over to her as sam quickly followed. “Is she okay?”</p><p class="p1">“The surgery went great and-“</p><p class="p1">“Ms. L/n, you need to calm down, and apologize!” A nurse yelps out.</p><p class="p1">“IT WAS GAY, WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE?” You yell through your gauze.</p><p class="p1">Yeah, you were loud, and when Wanda saw the dental surgeon and their team with red tinted faces, and giggles bursting out, she knew she was in for a day, the nurse struggles to keep a straight face, as Wanda raises an eyebrow. She quickly asked the witch to follow her, as she found herself in your dental room, with two nurses and the head dentist faces practically painted red.</p><p class="p1">“I SAW GAY, SO I SAID GAY!” You boom. “THAT’S NOT BULLYING, THATS AN ASTUTE OBSERVATION!”</p><p class="p1">“Y/n!” Wanda exclaims, turning her direction. “I am so sorry,”</p><p class="p1">The dentist laughs softly as they attempt, and fail to regain their composure. “Your girlfriend has a lovely sense of humor,”</p><p class="p1">“What did she go of on a tangent about now?” Sam quipped.</p><p class="p1">“My lovely nurse and I’s sexual tension whenever we work together.” The dentist responds. “Ms. L/n is now currently begging me to ask her out.”</p><p class="p1">“IF YOU DON’T, I’LL ASK FORYOU!” You interrupt.</p><p class="p1">“Yep, she’s going to be out of it for a while, I’d give it an hour before she goes to sleep.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you so much for dealing with my girlfriends nonsense,”</p><p class="p1">“It’s no problem, you got a good one.”</p><p class="p1">“Yep,” Wanda smirks. “Thats my dork.”</p><p class="p1">Yeah, the two of them were in for it on the drive home.</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">“Wanda smells nice,” You mumble quietly. “And she’s soft, and pretty, and warm, and smart. I’m really happy with her, should I bring her flowers when she gets back from the mission? Or maybe chocolate?”</p><p class="p1">“I think she’ll be happy just seeing that you’re there waiting for her,” Sam smirks, turning his direction to Wanda.</p><p class="p1">He did the hard part of taking you up the stairs, andto your bedroom despite your rather heavy punches laid on him, he did pretty good, and even got a free therapy session on the ride home.</p><p class="p1">You felt like you were on cloud nine, wait, were you on a cloud? That would’ve felt amazing if you were. Being on a cloud with Wanda would practically be heaven, and when you feel yourself being picked up, by the smell of freshly baked bread, you snuggle into the crook of their neck.</p><p class="p1">“Mmmmm…”You hum. “Smells like Wan Wan,”</p><p class="p1">“Oh my sweet Draga,” You hear them speak up. “ You’re too cute.”</p><p class="p1">You yank yourself out of your very comfortable spot, and look at the strange looking person. She bore some resemblance to Wanda, but you couldn’t place your finger on it. “Only wan wan calls me Draga!”</p><p class="p1">“It’s Wan wan sweetheart,” You hear her smile laced in her soft tone, before your placed on the bed, and covers are being placed over you as the woman gets in your bed and snuggles up behind you.</p><p class="p1">You give your goofy smile, and press your lips to her nose.</p><p class="p1">“I love Wan Wan.” You giggle out.</p><p class="p1">You feel a hand gently caress your cheek as your eyelids grow heavy, but you still feel the warmth of the words uttered out from her lips.</p><p class="p1">“Wan Wan loves you more, y/n”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Analysis On Darkness- Aka, the one I wrote to make people sob their eyes out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, I’m writing this for my class, I’ll be updating a soft fic after updating this for my grade. I just have to post it on something on here for my assignment as a link that way I can get credit for the feedback portion of this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>I’m going to be answering questions that the beta team I was given for my project asked me. I’ll answer at most 8-12 questions, and answer them to the best of my ability.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>To give context. I was given an assignment to write a story based on a theme I was given. Mine was darkness, and I received a lot of positive reviews, but with positives, there were also many question on how I interpreted my theme,</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question One: What was the actual story behind ‘Darkness’?<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Did you think this story was going to work out?</span></b>
</p><p class="p1">Nope! I expect everything I do to fail and prove myself wrong. Not the most optimistic thing, but it works. </p><p class="p1">So…when I decided to write ‘Darkness,’ I wanted the story to be about a friendship broken over the death of a loved one, and a continuation to another story I wrote on Ao3 for A Look In The Compound- Take me Home. I brought a 'Dead' character back to life, and I felt slightly conflicted on how I ended it, while it was fun to write, it wasn't realistic to me. </p><p class="p1">When I got my assignment to focus on something about the dark, I decided to go one step further and make it a second part to that story. I’m a natural over thinker, and with my ADHD, I decided to go a little deeper than the surface level to write this story about the darkness in our hearts, and focusing both on what’s around you and what’s inside of you.</p><p class="p1">I watched Black Panther for some insight, and it had a lot to do with fixing mistakes based on the past as a theme, and I wanted finding a scroll in Midnara (Fake planet I made up) to focus on darkness in a literal and figurative sense. So I took creative liberties. </p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Two: The story was great, but why did you choose a death and then revive them?</b>
</p><p class="p1">Umm…great question. I genuinely chose a death that I believe was slightly wronged. Natasha Romanoff was a character near and dear to my heart, and I hated how she sacrificed herself, and in the end, the movie didn’t fulfill that characters death to the end like Tony stark (Ex. A funeral, or a memorial of sorts) . They honored her in a few scenes, but it just didn’t exactly sit well with me, and it actually led me to the theory that maybe she isn’t…dead. So in my last fanfic, ‘take me home’ I came up with the conclusion that the avengers blipped everyone back, and with tony’s snap, brought back Natahsa and Vision, and after the snap, Tony lost the use of his arm and had to get a prosthetic. I wanted us to at least get some fulfillment from the sorrow we faced, but I didn’t want that sorrow to be the only thing we felt.</p><p class="p1">Basically, I chose Natasha to be revived because of my own personal feelings on how the aftermath of her death was carried out, and I wanted some room to be open for interpretation by the reader themself.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Three: Why don’t you focus on the readers facial features more? Why did you choose a reader insert?</b>
</p><p class="p1">Okay. Let me be clear. NOT EVERY READER IS THE SAME PERSON. I don’t focus on facial features, because not every reader is going to consider themself beautiful, and I don’t focus on the reader because some stories just don’t count for that, features are not the end all be all in my opinion. I do add characteristics and personality traits that I create specifically for this story, but other than that, I try not to focus any more on the situation of a face, because the two character I write have more than beauty coming for them, and they’re attracted to the heart of the reader. Not their face.</p><p class="p1">As for your other question, there’s a lot of answers to it, and I think I’ll be able to answer it more with the next question, but I’ll still give you a response.I think that in some ways, I wanted the reader to have a voice and I just like writing in the second person, and I like challenging myself.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Four: I love how you give an insight to the readers mind, and how you portrayed trauma so elegantly without making it…bad. How do you do that?</b>
</p><p class="p1">Thank you for your kind compliment! As for writing trauma, I always take…caution when going a triggering subject. Death…and coming back to life can be traumatic, but when you have no knowledge of the situation, you kinda have to work it out in your head before you put it out on paper, and it’s not easy.</p><p class="p1">Believe it or not, I had a lot of situations where I thought of making Natasha a main character in this specific story and confronting their trauma head on, and actually coming to terms with it. I chose not to do that because…it was hard. It was hard because there really isn’t a legitimate response I could makewith her trauma other than that maybe she’d have nightmares and closed herself off. And I couldn’t connect with that (I tried, believe me) . Another version was where the reader confronted Natasha’s behavior on a mission and an argument ensued where Nat has to openly explain what was wrong. But it just didn’t seem like ti focused on the real problem.</p><p class="p1">Instead, my final version of darkness became solely focused on the readers inner struggles, and their own trauma of losing their love, and after a good two years of thinking they were dead, come back to them. Along with their own self placed blame when they see Nat struggle to return to her normal life. To me, it made sense, and it added a lot more emotion, and some stakes.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Five: I thought Clint had trauma from losing Natahsa as well, why didn’t you add that in Clint’s mist nightmare?</b>
</p><p class="p1">I like this question. This might be a little long, but this is probably the best explanation I got. Clint is a tricky character in the MCU movies, and even though Nat dying was impactful, I think reliving that would lose the focus of what my vision for this would be.</p><p class="p1">Clint did have trauma, and lost things before that , but gained something back in order to lose something again. In this case, and since it’s canon to the to movie. Clint lost his family (causing him to go down a dark path), but gained back his family (And some sanity) after losing Natasha to her self sacrifice, and losing the reader as a friend.</p><p class="p1">Umm…I didn’t want to focus on Clint being in the moment of her death, because in my mind, I think that Clint had kinda came to terms with it in the movie, and in some respect, he knew that he has his family, and he’ll be okay. In this story, I added the storyline of him dealing with the guilt of his actions in the aftermath of her death.</p><p class="p1">Clint could’ve been a good person, he could’ve helped the reader pack up her apartment and get their life together, and maybe ask them to send time with his family. Just the little things, but instead, he left the reader, and he lost his friendship with them because he wasn’t being a good friend. There were consequences to his actions, and I wanted that to be the focus. He had to confront that he was a coward, and selfish, and say it out loud in order to even attempt to make amends.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Six: I guess these are two questions, but I’ll still ask. Why choose inner conflict as the main conflict, and why did the reader and Clint have so many scene changes, why did nat say those horrible words? It was kinda confusing .</b>
</p><p class="p1">Simple, because that’s what I wanted. The scene changes tell the story of their dark truth, and the reader faced a lot of crap in the aftermath, and was still trying to keep herself together throughout these major changes. </p><p class="p1">I’ll focus on the reader for this example. The reader goes on missions to cope with actively losing their lover on a mission. I chose this because missions can be successful, and with time, the reader understands that good things can come from missions. (I’ll get to this in a moment)Let's go to the first scene, where the reader can’t believe for the life of her that her lover is actually gone. Past reader goes to Volmir and doesn’t even have to go far to see the truth. Natahsa is dead. The present reader sees this first in her mind, the beginning of her trauma, and hears the voice of her dead lover say in her head. “You let me die,”</p><p class="p1">Of course Nat didn’t say the words, she’s dead in this moment. But shock and trauma fills past reader, and she tries her best to combat the words, and to an extent, it works, even hearing Clint calling for her in the present, before the scene changes. It goes two years later, where reader sees Natasha and sees that she is alive. Everything's better, but this is the moment where things seem…fine, but not okay.</p><p class="p1">Every action has some consequence. Reader getting her lover back means Nat has to go through trauma, the nightmares of feeling her back hit the ground, and the line draining out of her body, and in an attempt to get her life together, has to actively confront that trauma during a mental test to ensure that she really is okay to go on missions. She obviously isn’t ready, and the reader goes back to that night where Natahsa inadvertently confirms her worst fear.</p><p class="p1">This is where the reader going on missions become some sort of a problem, and brings a strain to their relationship. One night, the reader comes back home from a mission, and sees that Natahsa tried the mental test, and failed, Wanda apologizes, knowing to an extent that this is hard for the reader, and Readerattempts and fails to comfort Nat.</p><p class="p1">Then she says it. “It should’ve been you’</p><p class="p1">You can’t unsay hurtful words, and in this position, its said, and the reader instantly feels it. Because in some way, all of her attempts to avoid the fact that in some way, it was her fault, is to no avail. Her lover confirms her fears, and she walks away to the bathroom after Natahsa realizes what she said and attempts to apologize. In that moment, reliving her worst fear, gave the reader her/ their own dark truth. In some way, it should’ve been them.</p><p class="p1">Reader was alone in her endeavors to move on with Natashas death, and she never felt more alone when trying to help her lover become herself again.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Seven: Why didn’t Natasha have a huge role in this?</b>
</p><p class="p1">Umm…Short answer for this is because I thought that she’d be better being backup and an underlying cause for the trauma. She’s still recovering and only got the mission because she kept asking for it and semi passed the test. Reader and Natasha are strained to an extent due to what Nat said and Nat’s still trying to find some way to apologize. Nat had an overall role in many situations, the story was about her. I didn’t want to take way from what was most important. Nat heard the words and realized that she caused this pain, it’s up to her on how she can try to fix it.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Eight: I really feel like I’m in every moment of the scenes playing out,and I love how you show emotions so well, how do you do it? Does it take long?</b>
</p><p class="p1">First, thank you so much, I really appreciate that. To answer your question, it’s a lot easier for me because I actively put myself in these situations in my head. I have Maladaptive Daydreaming, basically, I create stories in my head all day while I’m doing things in real life. It can become distracting, but when I write, it’s an amazing thing to have.</p><p class="p1">I listen to music that mimics what I want to write to initiate some emotion, I listen to the lyrics of the music and l also interpret the melody according to what I’m writing then. I plan out a scene, and venture into my story while listening to the music. It really varies on what I’m writing, but for this, it took a good two days to plan, few hours for first draft, and another four hours for editing and final post.</p><p class="p1">In conclusion it took about 3and 1/2 days to write this story.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Nine: I absolutely sobbed during the crying scene, and I wanted to ask if you were okay with it.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Ummm…Not sure what you meant by this, so reinterpreted your question. <b>“Did I sob my eyes out during the final scene and was it my original plan?”</b></p><p class="p1">Short answer. Yes, and no.</p><p class="p1">Long answer. When I write, I place all my emotions on the table for a few hundred or thousand words. I’m okay with that because it makes me happy to see others enjoying the story, so yes, I’m going to have water leaking from my eyes.To answer your other question, while I had many ideas for the story, <b>I didn’t expect the one I decided to do to be final.</b> There were many areas where I thought that maybe crying would be the first thing you do, but I wanted the story to come to a full circle, The story focused on overcoming darkness and letting in some light.</p><p class="p1">When I wrote the inscriptions for the trials, it was intentional. Some of them had underlying meanings that are open to interpretation, most of them were straightforward and blunt. I’ll leave that for you to figure out.</p><p class="p1">Reader and Clint both faced their inner trauma, overcame it, and almost died trying to retrieve a scroll. That’s emotional. But they also understood and accomplished something while doing it. They understood that missions require you embrace your fears, and that missions are going to be difficult. What they accomplished was a first step. Clint hugging the reader when they laugh, was the start of the readers breakdown.</p><p class="p1">Reader felt alone, she had no one that understood coming back from the dead and understanding the consequences, good or bad of that situation. Wanda isn’t a great case because Visions a robot, and Tony just had to deal with an arm, he has money, and he has pepper. Reader didn’t have that, and I wanted that to show in the story, why she continued to walk ahead of Clint and low-key separating herself to focus on the mission. Reader feels like they shouldn’t be here because of a switch that was out of her control, and felt like they should’ve sacrificed themself for Nat, because she could’ve had people.</p><p class="p1">Nat and Clint heard the words coming out the readers mouth, and while Clint heard it once, he had to hear it again to understand why reader said it. Clint realizes that he has to amend his mistakes, and being there for when reader finally comes to terms with their own ordeal is one way of fixing their broken friendship.</p><p class="p1">Nat realizes that she has things to fix with the both of them, and hugs them both to know that she’s here now, and she’ll do anything to fix that. The hug doesn’t fix two years of grief and loneliness, and it definitely doesn’t fix the words Nat said to them But it starts the process of healing.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Ten: Is the Reader going to be okay after this?</b>
</p><p class="p1">Umm….I think so. It’s not going to be easy, but I think that over time, and maybe with therapy, Reader will be okay after this. They aren’t alone, not anymore.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Eleven:  Are you going to continue writing fics like this, or peruse something in writing long term? Also, I didn’t know you could write so beautifully.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Aww…you’re a sweetie.</p><p class="p1">To answer your question. Yes, of course, even though my project is over, I’m definitely going to continue writing these. I love writing fics, and I love that it makes others happy. In regards to pursuing writing, which I assume you mean creating an original work of sorts of a degree in writing. I’m already working on an original story I write on Archive of Our Own named HYDRA’s Heart.</p><p class="p1">In regards to a degree….nah. I just take creative writing classes for fun, and I’m planning to be pursuing a degree in Psychology to become a therapist, and a minor in literature because I want to seem smart. I jumped around on what I want, but writing is really going to be fun.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Twelve: I can’t get enough of this story. Are you going to be doing commissions for stories like this?</b>
</p><p class="p1">I never thought of it, but I might actually open them up really soon just to make sure I have a place to live… but .to answer your question. Yes, I probably will open commissions, I won’t know how I do it just yet. Maybe just via google forms or something, but I’ll keep it in mind.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Question Thirteen: (Since the other one wasn’t a writing question) Why and how did you want to do writing in the first place? It seems like you’ve been doing it for a while.</b>
</p><p class="p1">Haha….Yeah…No. I haven’t done this for very long. Maybe a month or two at best.</p><p class="p1">Ummm….funny thing…I got into an accident last year pre-pandemic, after accidentally being pushed by a friend and tripping on a piece of rubber to end up falling down a flight of stairs. Nothing huge, just a head injury and a very brokenhand and foot, I was very lucky not to get hurt worse. But I wasn’t able to do my favorite sport, swimming, for a long while.</p><p class="p1">I was also in a a very intensive scholarship that dampened my mental health, and struggling to produce the grades needed for said scholarship (Meaning taking honors and AP classes.) Along with battling crippling anxiety and fear of failure, I had a mental breakdown and went mute for a few days. Everything just got a bit too much, and with the pandemic, it just pushed me.</p><p class="p1">Fast forward a year into pandemic time, and I get a crappy schedule giving me all of my difficult STEM and AP classes in one semester, and learned during spring break,that after a lot of struggling in school in the past, and more in this year,that I have ADHD, and it’s been impacting my grades this whole time. Then attempting and failing to keep my scholarship program because of expecting me to produce all A’s in my hard classes and them not being much help in supporting me because of my unique situation.</p><p class="p1">So in early February after my first semester is over…I decided one day to just write a reader insert fic.And I sobbed when I actually felt happy doing it. I continued to learn the small details of writing, and take an elective to continue to learn,fail, and grow in my endeavor to write.</p><p class="p1">So…I’m still learning, and I’m going to continue to learn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Busy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You come back to find your team scared of a certain redhead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">You didn’t exactly know why you were pulled into a room with Clint, Steve and Bucky, and the laundry room of all places. All you wanted to do after you came home was take a damn nap, and maybe make-out with your girlfriend, but lets not get too hasty.</p><p class="p1">“Umm…guys, what the fuck?”</p><p class="p1">“Y/n, I don’t know what argument you got in, but you need to talk to Nat. She’s been more scary than usual, and that says something. You’re the only thing she actually loves,” Steve starts, his franticness evident.</p><p class="p1">You raise an eyebrow quizzically. “We didn’t get into a fight, I’ve just been…busy.”</p><p class="p1">Busy was probably an understatement. You did have some other things to do, but it truly wasn’t your fault. You either had to do paperwork for Bruce, tinkering with Tony and kiss his ass, or assist in the medical room. You were hella busy, and unfortunately, that cut your time out with your lovely girlfriend.</p><p class="p1">“Then you better un-busy yourself, because-”</p><p class="p1">“Clinton,”</p><p class="p1">Clint whimpered, covering his mouth. “Okay, first name, not so bad.”</p><p class="p1">“Francis,”</p><p class="p1">“Okay,” Steve sighed. “Middle name might be a little bad,”</p><p class="p1">“Really?” You roll your eyes. “Clint, you’re going to-“</p><p class="p1">“Barton. You better get your ass down here!”</p><p class="p1">“Oh yeah, you fucked up.” Bucky finishes.</p><p class="p1">You slap Bucky’s actual arm, and give him a ‘Shut up,’ look before you turn your attention back to Clint . “Would it help if I came with you?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes please,” Clint responds, and you chuckle softly before you grab his hand and guide him back to the living room.You let go of his hand before he jogs to the redhead.</p><p class="p1">Despite your…initial instinct to walk towards her, you kept quiet, and watched the scene occur. Natasha kept her gaze narrowed at the archer. “You know that I hate cleaning up after you men. One time where I actually clean up the living room, and you leave your damn arrows all over the place,”</p><p class="p1">“I’m so sorry, Nat.”Clint whimpers out, and you hide the laugh threatening to spill out.</p><p class="p1">You smile softly and slip off your shoes, walking behind Natasha, making sure to keep your steps as light as possible.</p><p class="p1">“You’re gonna be sorry when-“</p><p class="p1">“Hi baby,”</p><p class="p1">Natahsa turns around at the speed of light and wraps her arms around your waist before spinning you around gleefully. </p><p class="p1">“Get out Clint,” Natasha speaks, her voice is rough, and reeks of dominance.</p><p class="p1">“But-“</p><p class="p1">“Get out!” You and Natahsa say in unison.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Ma’am’s.” Her mumbles before hauling ass to grab his keys and run out of the building.</p><p class="p1">The scowl on your lovers face transitions into a gentle smile before you press your lips onto hers, cradling her face gently in your hands. The kiss is refreshing, and you can feel her, you melt into the kiss, and when she pulls away, her lips gently graze over your neck and collarbone.</p><p class="p1">You wrap your legs around her waist as if your life depends on it as she guides you back to her room. She guides you to the couch, and lays you down gently before resuming her loving assault on your body. Her lips wander over your neck as you rakes your hands through her hair before you gently lift her chin to look up at you.</p><p class="p1">“Missed you, Natty…” You mummer softly, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek.</p><p class="p1">The redhead smiles, and pulls you closer to her before pressing another kiss to your lips. “So…so much, kotenok,”</p><p class="p1">“Seems like I might need to give you more than kisses, maybe some cuddles?”</p><p class="p1">“Definitely, and…” Natasha gives you a soft, puppy eyed look that was definitely reserved for your eyes only. “Dinner?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh yeah, did Steve try to cook dinner?”</p><p class="p1">“He tried boiling everything known to man,”</p><p class="p1">You chuckle, pressing a kiss to her nose. “Oh yeah, I’ll cook you anything you want for the rest of the month,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hand and Foot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The men of the avengers are punished with a rather strange punishment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">When you woke up to breakfast…you were surprised.</p><p class="p1">When you woke up, you made breakfast, and that was because at least your food wasn’t…burnt, or poisonous. You cleaned the compound before everyone was gone, and you made damn sure that the compound is…absolutely fucking <em>spotless.</em></p><p class="p1">So waking up with breakfast in bed…was interesting. The tray consisted of a bowl of fresh assorted fruits, with a side of perfectly toasted toast with three different types of jams, , and pancakes with melted butter, and powdered sugar.</p><p class="p1">When you actually dug into the meal…it was <em>delicious.</em></p><p class="p1">You couldn’t stop eating , bitting into all of the foods on your tray and moaning in absolute bliss. You questioned who actually did this, but you didn’t mind. You were just happy to actually eat something.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Knock Knock!</em>
</p><p class="p1">You looked up from your meal, and sat up, leaning against the headboard. “Come in!” You call out.</p><p class="p1">The door creaks open, and you giggle loudly at Bucky, Sam and Tony’s attire. They were adorned with black suits and ties, along witheach one holding a silver tray. You raise your eyebrow as Sam walks over to the curtains, and opens them slowly. Tony makes his way over to you and takes your empty tray of food, while Bucky kneels down and gently wipes your hands with a warm towel, he gently takes your hand and escorts you out of your bed, while Tony rushes to grab your robe, assisting you in putting on the extra garment.</p><p class="p1">“Boys, what exactly is going on?” You ask.</p><p class="p1">“Please follow me to the living room, “ Sam responds, offering his arm to you. You gratefully accept the help and he guides you to the living room.</p><p class="p1">You gasp quietly at how…clean it is. There isn’t an arrow, or bionic arm or suit to be found. You smile at Steve as he hands you a fresh steaming cup of coffee, and you take a sip as you take a seat on the couch.</p><p class="p1">“God this is amazing, Steve,” You grin under the cup, sipping quietly.</p><p class="p1">Steve gives you an award winning smile, before you’re handed your tablet by Tony. You thank him quietly before you’re greeted by your daily paper on the screen, you scroll mindlessly, taking notes of the small rumors, and some other things that align with gossip.</p><p class="p1">“Gentlemen, you’re excused.” You hear Wanda’s voice echo from the hallway, and as she comes into view, you can’t help but quirk your lips into a grin. She walks over to you, and greets you with a kiss to your cheek. “Morning, princess,”</p><p class="p1">“Morning Wand’s,” You chuckle softly. “Care to tell me why the boys are…men?”</p><p class="p1">“Well…” She smiles. “I just thought you might want a nice day off after your mission,”</p><p class="p1">“But I still have to get laundry-“</p><p class="p1">You notice Bucky from the corner of your eye walk in with a basket offreshly folded laundry, the scent of lavender invading your scent of coffee, Tony following close behind with another basket.</p><p class="p1">“Umm..” You trail off. “Am I dreaming?”</p><p class="p1">Natasha laughs softly, as she comes from behind and presses a soft kiss to your hair. “No darling, or else,” She leans down, pressing a kiss to your lips. “I wouldn’t have been able to do that. “</p><p class="p1">You giggle, taking Wandas hand. “Come sit, you guys must’ve been so busy,”</p><p class="p1">They both share a look, before Clint walks in a silver tray of treats. “Care for a biscuit? Cookie?”</p><p class="p1">You smile and take your favorite cookie from the tray, taking a small bit and holding in a very inappropriate moan. “Amazing Clint, thank you very much.” Clint nods, and takes his leave as both of your girlfriends take a seat next to you, turning your direction to them. “Care to tell me how you guys did this?”</p><p class="p1">“Well…it’s a long story.”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t believe you idiots!” Wanda yells in a sharp whisper.</p><p class="p1">Natahsa closes the door to your room quietly, before grabbing Sam and Bucky by the ear and guiding them to the couch. Wanda uses her magic to grab Steve, Tony, Bruceand Clint and throws them down to Sam’s feet.</p><p class="p1">“We just want some laundry done!” Bucky exclaims. “ I can’t keep going pantsless.”</p><p class="p1">“You do know that Y/n felt like she had to sneak into their room before following your order,” Wanda snaps. “They were gone for what, three days?”</p><p class="p1">“They promised to help me with my suit!” Tony joins in.</p><p class="p1">“You couldn’t let them eat something?” Natahsa asks.</p><p class="p1">The two men look down, and Wanda rolls her eyes. “You know how much they do,”</p><p class="p1">“We never asked!” The men say in unison.</p><p class="p1">“You didn’t offer to help!” Wanda groans. “Y/n does these things out of the goodness of her heart.”</p><p class="p1">“And out of habit, but mostly the goodness of their heart,” Natahsa finishes. “You guys are so good at receiving, but you guys can’t even offer to help?”</p><p class="p1">“Tony, and Bruce. Let’s take you for example. Whenever you need help with your suit, and your station is an absolute mess, who makes that station almost brand freaking new?”</p><p class="p1">Tony hanged his head down, before mumbling your name in shame.</p><p class="p1">“Bucky,” Natahsa starts. “You’re so damn used to getting your pants cleaned just so, have you ever taken a moment of your time to actually learn how she does it? So that way you can’t be so damn dependent?”</p><p class="p1">Bucky shakes his head.</p><p class="p1">“Sam, you think that just because she can cook, mean that you can’t?”</p><p class="p1">Sam shakes his head, and Steve holds in a smile before Natahsa narrows her gaze at him. “ You’re not innocent here fossil. You don’t recognize how Y/n busts their ass to cook your- or all of our meals before we even wake up?”</p><p class="p1">They all stay silent, as the witch and Russian spy shake their heads in absolute frustration.</p><p class="p1">‘You guys are so damn spoiled that you’re practically children! “Wanda snaps. “You guys can’t even take a moment to understand her-“</p><p class="p1">She stops, and her frustration dissipates as she turns to her lover. Wanda grabs Natahsa’s hand, and gently guides her into the kitchen. Natahsa raises an eyebrow, and smiles.</p><p class="p1">“You’re thinking what I’m thinking?”</p><p class="p1">“Go grab the suits,” Wanda smirks.</p><p class="p1">The readhead dashes towards her closet and after a few moments, comes back with seven suits of varying sizes. She places them on the coffee table, and the men look up, fear evident in their eyes.</p><p class="p1">“We’re going to try a strange and elaborate punishment, boys.” Wanda smirks, tilting her head to the side.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">“So ya’ll decided to do this?” You gesture to Clint.</p><p class="p1">“Well…It didn’t take a lot for Clint, I asked for Laura and Pepper’s help on how to turn the boys into servants in a spam of hours.” Natahsa answers, a small smile on her lips.</p><p class="p1">“How?” You chuckle softly, taking another sip of coffee.</p><p class="p1">“Well..It took a lot of figuring out where to place them. I decided that Tony wait on you hand and foot, while Sam accompany you to wherever you needed to go., and Bruce handles your paperwork.”</p><p class="p1">Wanda smile softly, squeezing your hand gently. “I decided that Bucky and Clint serve your meals, while Steve prepares them with my guidance.”</p><p class="p1">“Pepper gave them a course in being polite and doing domestic things, while Laura whipped them into shape even more on manners.” Nat giggles.</p><p class="p1">You laugh loudly, leaning on the sokovian shoulder softly. “You guys are crazy,”</p><p class="p1">“We’ll be crazy for the next two weeks then, they’re going to be waiting on you hand and foot until they learned their lesson,”</p><p class="p1">You smile, gently taking your girlfriends hands, bringing them to your lips and giving gently kisses to their knuckles. “You guys are the best.”</p><p class="p1">The two women lean over and press a kiss to each of your cheeks.</p><p class="p1">“Why don’t you go get a shower, and we’ll take you to that restaurant you like for lunch?” Nat asks.</p><p class="p1">“Can we get dessert?”</p><p class="p1">“We can get all the desserts you’d like,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Olides Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the small absence. Been so busy with exams and schooling. I'm back and ready to take on more requests. This special Story was a request from hopesmarshal: </p><p>Nat wakes up earlier than she used to in a free day and finds reader at the kitchen (reader’s new at the compound) they interacted before but Nat never wanted to get close so in that specifically morning she heard music and saw reader cooking while humming/dancing to some oldies not having idea that she’s been watched.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Natasha loved something more than her lovely arsenal of weapons, it was having a day off. </p><p>She was the only one that actually scheduled in time off. It was a part of many agreements that she planned with Fury, along with having a very expensive car collection. But that’s not the point. </p><p>She enjoyed having the day to herself.</p><p>No distractions, no loud gunfire and dodging bullets, and no stupid people she can barely tolerate on a good day. The whole compound to herself, peace…and quiet  </p><p>She thought she was dreaming when she actually hears someone humming. </p><p>That didn’t last very long. </p><p>Perhaps it was her fault since she just woke up earlier than she had to. She truly wanted to stay in the bed at least until about ten, but seven in the morning just had to be the time. </p><p>Stupid muscle memory.  </p><p>Despite her better judgement, she got out of her bed and threw on an oversized sweatshirt and shorts, letting her crimson red hair flow down to her shoulders. The spy never dressed this comfortably, but it’s seven o’clock in the morning. Fuck it all at this point. She had the right to look and feel soft. </p><p>The humming got relativity louder, along with the accompaniment of drums, trumpets, and other sorts as she got closer. Nat had assumed if it was anyone, it was probably Sam wanting to get her back from accidentally crashing in his room. He always had some way of pissing her off, especially with that damn robo-red bull or something. So she was ready to throw some hands.</p><p>That quickly went down when she saw the newest avenger, humming along with an oldies tune, cooking breakfast. She quickly stood behind a wall, and poked her head from the side, watching you move along with the music without a care in the world. Nothing was burning, and it almost smelled like….pancakes, with bacon?</p><p>The domestic action made her smile, she’d never admit that though. She smiled for a good ten minutes before she heard your footsteps depart from the kitchen. Natasha made a beeline to the coffee machine, where she saw an interesting sight behold her eyes. </p><p>She found a plate of breakfast, Pancakes that had a bacon smiley face, and orange eyes. Of course the black widow ate the damn thing and kept a small stupid grin on her face while doing that. </p><p>She also kicked your ass the next day of training and decided to wake up at 7 on her days off.</p><p>On her next day off, she heard Elvis Presley, and the scent of waffles filled her nostrils. You mindlessly hummed while flipping your brand new waffle maker to cook on the other side, using your other free hand to grab the whipped cream from the refrigerator. </p><p>  The music choice was… weird. Tony had his interest in metal and some other shit pepper forced- she meant encouraged him to listen to. Sam had his…interests that she cared little about hearing him blab about. Maybe weird was the wrong way to go about it. Nat had to truly think about it while stuffing her face with a perfectly cooked waffle and sausages. </p><p>She just didn’t mean to get caught by you. </p><p>When you had your days off, you had a habit of just going with the flow, it’s what made you so likable. So when you entered Natasha’s private floor humming along to your playlist of different eras of music. It was genuinely an accident,  and the kitchen in Natasha’s floor looked very similar to the main one. You were still trying to get used to the compound, so it was a pretty elementary mistake to make. </p><p>You got a surprise day off from Clint; he was your mentor, and he appreciated how much time and effort you put in your last mission that he insisted on giving you that day for yourself. </p><p>So what better to do than plug in your AirPods and blast different eras of music while making bacon and pancakes? It was your day off, damnit. </p><p>You just wished you hadn’t left it after jiving away to the living room and busting a move. At least whoever ate it was happy. </p><p>Wait, who ate your food? Most of the men weren’t there because of training, and Wanda was probably binging sitcoms and pining over a robot. So was it…</p><p>You didn’t believe it at first, so you conducted an experiment of sorts. Thankfully, you were scheduled for a day off a few days later, so it just made sense to go back to the kitchen and blast your music in your headphones once more, and no one could tell you that you weren’t the shit. You were jiving along (And making a small mess) and singing moderately to the lyrics. What you didn’t see was a redhead holding in the ghost of a smile at your energetic movements, and the smell of fresh fruit and whipped cream. </p><p>Natasha told Clint about it first. He has a wife. Maybe he could handle this…girl stuff. </p><p>“So why don’t you speak up?” He asks, pulling the string on his bow. </p><p>Natasha rolled her eyes, cleaning her gun. “She’s new, isn’t she?” </p><p>“If a few weeks at the place is new, then yeah, sure. But she’s nice,” He chuckles, taking an arrow from his quiver. “Y/n isn’t a crazy psychopath, she’s a damn excellent shot, but not crazy.” </p><p>She knew you weren’t crazy. The two of you had some interactions, but only on missions. You often had an overall positive outlook while holding a sniper gun and cracked a few jokes on infiltration missions. The others loved you after you threw down Steve and made a joke while doing it. Nat just didn’t really think it was necessary. </p><p>“So what do I do, tell her to get out of my kitchen?” </p><p>“Maybe say hello first,” </p><p>“Clint, I’m serious. She’s new, I’m supposed to be scary, not expect a plate of breakfast, and that damn music, it sounds so… old.”  </p><p>The archer shrugged his shoulders before aiming to his target. “Her music choice is kinda cool. Not that punk rock crap Wanda listens to, and it isn’t any of that sugary crap either.” </p><p>“Please stop saying crap in over one sentence.” Nat chuckled. </p><p>“I’m just saying, she’s a little different. Focused on the job, but has that…old soul thing that none of us really have. It’s refreshing.” </p><p>Refreshing was a great word, Nat thinks</p><p>“We have two old souls on the team,” </p><p>“Nat, just talk to her,” Clint sighed, aiming right at the middle of his target. “You might be surprised.”</p><p>Natasha got a little surprised when she saw you on her next day off, making two plates of breakfast. She probably could’ve hidden behind the way if she didn’t stumble on a heel she wore the previous day. You looked up and pulled out an AirPod, shooting the spy a small smile. </p><p>“g’morning!” You call out. “I made some pancakes.” </p><p>Nat almost grumbled, before clearing her throat, and mumbling a greeting back, quickly making a cup of coffee. Of course, it had to be your day off as well. She sat on the island where she was met with her smiling pancake face. </p><p>Her favorite. Waffles came a close second. </p><p>“I hope you like oranges, I can cut up some strawberries if you’d like.” You call out, looking in the refrigerator for the milk. “Oh, coffee pots ready whenever you are.” </p><p>“How did you know I was even there?” </p><p>You poke your head out from the door. “You didn’t wear your slippers,” </p><p>Damnit. </p><p>“Oh.” She mumbles, stabbing a fork in her breakfast. “You didn’t have to make me breakfast, you know?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine, I just assumed you liked it since you devoured them the last time I cooked.” </p><p>A hint of red flushes on her cheeks, before putting a piece of bacon in her mouth and crunching. You smile at the spi’s flushed action, and you quickly grab the milk and close the fridge, hopping on a seat and drizzling maple syrup on your pancakes before digging in. </p><p>Nat debated on asking for more pancakes, but based on your kind smile, you handed her a plate of perfectly stacked pancakes with bacon on the side. She quickly grabbed a few before continuing her meal and slurping on her coffee. </p><p>“So…my kitchen.” </p><p>You chuckle softly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “Sorry about that, I got lost in a lot of ways.” </p><p>“To the music?” Natasha raises an eyebrow, a smirk curling on her lips. </p><p>You return the smirk and give a curt nod. “Especially to the music.” </p><p>“What made you so into music?” She asks, sitting up a little straighter and leaning in. </p><p>“My grandparents always loved listening to these, and I grew to love it along with them when I stayed at their house.” Your smile is warm, and nostalgia fills your body as you take a bite of your breakfast.  “It always makes me think of the history of the music.” </p><p>“What kinds do you listen to ?” </p><p>Your eyes lit up, and you quickly placed your AirPods in your case before pulling out your phone, and going to your music app. “I have a whole playlist,” </p><p>Sure enough, you showed your playlist and mouthed out plenty of old tunes to the redhead, the smile never failing to leave your lips. You even got a few chuckles from the Russian before a smile appeared on her face when you showed an Elvis Presley song and mimicked his famous words. </p><p>Natasha also made a point to also ask if her days off could coincide with yours. Along with the small mental note to start a playlist of her own. </p><p>She could definitely get used to a dancing avenger making her pancakes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A situation quickly goes out of hand, as the team see you angry for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">In all honesty. This was all the mens fault, but it was mostly Peter and Tony’s.</p><p class="p1">He technically didn’t do anything, at least that’s what Tony would’ve said, and probably would’ve taken to the grave, along with the other halfwits that got into this situation. So it was really the billionaires fault.</p><p class="p1">You were never one to really….get angry.</p><p class="p1">You had a genuine calm to you that was very refreshing. Thor leaves pop-tart crumbs on the couch, okay. Clint leaves his arrows. Sure. Sam nags you to death about beating him in a race when he just wasn’t warmed up yet. Okay.</p><p class="p1">You powered through it like a bad bitch.</p><p class="p1">So when Tony, Peter, Steve, and even Thor got into this whole shit show. You showed a whole new side of you that even your two girlfriends, who’ve seen more sides of you than anyone else, hasn’t seen.</p><p class="p1">It started with a invention.</p><p class="p1">You decided to enter into a contest at a nearby university that was open to the public. It was a simple little technology convention that allowed you to pick a concept and basically make it better. If you got first place, you could earn a interview with a huge tech company, and of course an award.</p><p class="p1">You decided to do it because, why the hell not. You were an inventor at heart. If you weren’t inventing some physical concept, it was a mental emotion or feeling that you learned that day. You told your girlfriends about it first, and while they were both more focused on your eyes lighting up and your adorable smile. They supported you, and even helped you with your concept.</p><p class="p1">Peter decided to do the contest too, since it was 18 and older that could apply. He barely fit the mark, but he fit it nonetheless.</p><p class="p1">Bad mistake.</p><p class="p1">“I decided to take part in this competition I heard about at school!” Peter blurted out.</p><p class="p1">“What kind of completion?” Tony asks, intrigued.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, it’s this invention thing that has a prize for an award, and a meeting with this huge company,” He explains, taking a bite of salad.</p><p class="p1"><em>Clang</em>!</p><p class="p1">You dropped your fork, and felt all eyes on you. You took a deep breath, before looking up at Peter with a small smile.</p><p class="p1">“Umm…Ms. Y/n?”</p><p class="p1">His chipper voice quickly turned wary, as he saw your eyes narrowed at him.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, that’s really neat,” You finally say.</p><p class="p1">Nat cleared her throat, placing a free hand on your thigh from under the table. It was more of a way for you to stand down.She thought she could stop the fire from igniting before it was too late.</p><p class="p1">“Well…y/n decided to do the contest too,” Wanda says, and when she feels the slight kick from the Russian spy from across the table. She realizes her mistake a little too late.</p><p class="p1">You were competitive as hell. And Peter just started World War three.</p><p class="p1">“May the best man win, Parker. “ You respond.</p><p class="p1">The devision started after dinner came to a close. You left for your apartment and raced downstairs to your private lab before Wanda and Nat could even kiss you goodbye, and stayed up all night finalizing the concept. Peter left to his own home, and decided to make quick work.</p><p class="p1">The male avengers already taking bets on who would win. Clint, Sam, Bruce and Bucky, along with Wanda and Natasha bet that you would win, while the remaining men decided to bet on the Parker boy. It went up to almost a thousand dollars, but it was good money. The both of you were incredibly intelligent in technology, it was going to be close no matter how you sliced it.</p><p class="p1">That was the second mistake. But you didn’t know that just yet.</p><p class="p1">For two long as hell weeks, you studied, pestered the internet with questions, and tinkered in your private lab while running on stale coffee and three hours of sleep. Nat and Wanda offered their assistance in making sure you actually slept, and of course making sure that you weren’t overworking yourself.</p><p class="p1">You put your damn blood, sweat and tears into that thing. You didn’t care that Tony offered a whole team of engineers to the little spider shit, you didn’t care that Peter actually got help from Tony, and from what Natasha and Wanda relayed to you, they were cracking up and having a damn good time while you damn near took your arm off with a saw, but that was okay.</p><p class="p1">Your labor of love was your own, and you promised the both of them that no matter what happened, you were going to be happy with your own progress. They had to sweeten the deal with damn good sex, but you promised none the less.</p><p class="p3">The competition came, and your labor of love was recognized as so. You swooned the judges with all of your demos of what it could do. Nat, Wanda and even Bucky shed a tear on how proud they were of you. When you finished your presentation, you thought you had it in the bag. You were a practical genius when it came to inventions.</p><p class="p3">When you saw Tony with Peter, and the group of judges gawking more at the billionaire than the little shits invention. You knew already that you were fucked up.</p><p class="p3">When the announcement came that Peter was awarded first place, and you were a close second, your heart shattered. You remained humble, and even gave the boy a hug before you posed for pictures. Wanda was fuming, and if it wasn’t for Nat holding a death grip to her hand as she saw you hold up your second place award. They would’ve rained hellfire in the auditorium.</p><p class="p3">The thing that surprised them both was that you remained a good sport. Even when Tony organized a huge party for Peter to celebrate his win, you went, and made your girlfriends to go with you.</p><p class="p3">“I don’t see why we have to go!” Wanda groaned. “That little shit shouldn’t have won,”</p><p class="p3">“It’s not up for discussion. We’re going to celebrate Peter’s win and that’s final.” You sigh, snatching a black dress suit from your closet.</p><p class="p3">“I know for damn sure that if you won, Tony wouldn’t come to the party.” Natasha starts, and when she’s met with a death glare from you, she shuts up.</p><p class="p3">“Well I didn’t win, and we’re going.” You sigh, grabbing a black dress and tossing it towards Nat’s direction. “And if you don’t come, you can sleep on the damn couch.”</p><p class="p3">You went to that party and smiled through Tony’s jabs at your loss, and drank a LOT of alcohol to get you through it, but you did it. Nat and Wanda stood near the bar, only really leaving and making some light conversation at your insistance. The fact that your partners were more sour about your loss than you were only proved that you shouldn’t have fucking lost.</p><p class="p3">This is where what Peter did went out the window, and Tony actually started WW4.</p><p class="p3">Day One.</p><p class="p3">“WE WON, THEY LOST, WE WON, THEY LOST. Y/N’s A LOSER, GO PETER!”</p><p class="p3">“Can I kill them now?” Wanda groans, leaning against the headboard.</p><p class="p3">You don’t look up from your book, shaking your head lightly and leaning on Natasha’s shoulder. “No, Wanda.”</p><p class="p3">You normally don’t retreat to your shared bedroom for some peace and quiet, but Peters team ran rampant around the whole compound to the point where even your own private room wasn’t safe.</p><p class="p3">“Draga, please, they had the party last night. Can’t I shut them up one time?” Wanda sighs. “I promise I’ll leave them breathing.”</p><p class="p3">You chuckle softly, shaking your head again, before placing your book down and meeting her green eyes. “No baby, just…let it pass, they’ll eventually burn themselves out.”</p><p class="p3">It took until 3 in the morning, and a threat from Natasha before the men finally stopped, and you could actually get some sleep.</p><p class="p3">Day two was worse.</p><p class="p3">You had training with Natasha, and it was a living nightmare, in many ways.</p><p class="p3">If it wasn’t Tony teasing you about your recent loss, it was Thor making some snide comment, if it wasn’t Thor, than it was Steve making some comment on your form. You couldn’t focus on the redhead in front of you, being more clumsy in your movements, the taunts getting louder with every dodge you made..</p><p class="p3">You ignored it pretty damn good for the first half hour, but when it came to hand to hand combat, it went sideways.</p><p class="p3">“Focus, kotenok,” Natasha whispers, pinning you down on the mat once more before releasing you and getting into her stance. You obeyed her instructions, and you both continued making contact with one another. You dodged most of her movements, but tripped over on her leg and barely saving yourself before swinging a missed punch.</p><p class="p3">“Damn, L/n can’t even win against her own girlfriend,” Tony snorts.</p><p class="p3">You whipped your head around. “What the-“</p><p class="p3">When her fist connected with your left eye, you gave up on training. You both quickly went to the kitchen, and you sat on the counter as she runs her fingers through your hair.</p><p class="p3">“I am so so sorry kotenok.” Natasha whispers, placing an ice pack over the bruise gently. “I didn’t even noticed that you moved until”</p><p class="p3">“It’s okay.” You soothe, taking her hand in yours. “It’s my fault for not paying attention.”</p><p class="p3">“Can I please at least talk to them? This is getting out of hand too quickly.” She urges, squeezing your hand gently. “I don’t want you to think you have to power through this for me,”</p><p class="p3">“Your talking isn’t going to get anything but a fist fight.” You smile. “It’s okay, really. .”</p><p class="p3">“One punch?”</p><p class="p3">“No Nat. They’ll burn out, eventually.”</p><p class="p3">You truly wanted to believe it, but the flame of hope quickly flickered out after the third day.</p><p class="p3">Clint came back from his mission, and wanted to hear about the results of the competition. He was your mentor, and automatically on your side, because he knew you were a badass and could invent circles around other inventors.</p><p class="p3">The avengers sat at the dinner table, and he quickly noticed the pointed glares from the men and the two women, and the blue-ish purple bruise on your eye. You quietly ate your dinner, not even making eye contact with anything but your plate.</p><p class="p3">“So…What happened?” Clint asks, taking a sip of water.</p><p class="p3">“Peter won,” Natasha states bitterly.</p><p class="p3">The archer immediately spit out his water, and unfortunately sprays it all over your face. He quickly handed you a napkin and blabbered out an apology before turning to Natasha. “What?”</p><p class="p3">“The little Parker won the competition.” Natasha repeats, biting into her meal.</p><p class="p3">Clint turned to the teenager, and despite his surprise, he gives a small smile. “Well, congrats, I’m sure that you did great. “</p><p class="p3">“Of course he did!” Tony exclaimed, waving his fork around. “He practically created a miracle”</p><p class="p3">Peter didn’t exactly know how to feel, and chuckled awkwardly. “It’s just aweb-ware device, nothing serious.”</p><p class="p3">“It went up against that losers stupid contrapti-“</p><p class="p3">“Hey,” Natasha snaps. “We get it Tony,”</p><p class="p3">You take a small breath, wiping your faze. “It’s fine.”</p><p class="p3">“No-“</p><p class="p3">“Nat,” You sigh, a slight edge to your voice. “It’s fine.”</p><p class="p1">“I wouldn’t feel too bad about your loss, y/n. There were a lot of great inventions” Tony smirks. “You just didn’t make the cut,”</p><p class="p1">The witch banged her hand on the table, wisps of magic already flowing through her fingertips as Natasha quickly grabbed her knife, Bucky broke the corner of the table, and Sam let out a low growl.</p><p class="p1">It took everything in you not to snap, and the embers of hope that Tony would just stop his teasing were quickly snuffed out.</p><p class="p1">“Okay that’s enough, you guys won your stupid bet, okay?” Natasha sneers.</p><p class="p1">“An easy bet, that was for sure,”</p><p class="p1"><em>Clang</em>!</p><p class="p1">Your knife connects with your plate and you feel all eyes on you before you lock eyes with the billionaire.</p><p class="p1">“Lets get to the question you really want to ask. ‘Why did I lose?’”</p><p class="p1">For once, Tony was genuinely afraid of you.</p><p class="p1">Natasha quickly dropped her knife, and Wanda’s magic dissipated at your voice. It was too calm.</p><p class="p1">“You wanna know why I spend three weeks slaving over a hot ass basement with no central air conditioning creating one of the best inventions I ever made, only to receive a second place award?”</p><p class="p1">The God looked at Tony, and the billionaires eyes held the same fear Thor had in his own.Natasha didn’t even try to stop you, and neither did Wanda as she bit into her bread roll.</p><p class="p1">“You wanna know why I got second place?!” You ask, going up an octave. “It’s because of your compulsive need to think you revolve around the world!” You pick up your fork and point the prongs at Peter, as his eyes widen in fear.</p><p class="p1">“It’s because this little SHIT is a Stark by association!” You roar, waving the fork at the youngest avengers face. “THOSE PACK OF FOOLS DON’T KNOW THEIR ASSES FROM THEIR ELBOWS! Never mind an Ivy League graduate who busted her ass creating a masterpiece vs. some halfwit fresh out of high school, tinkering with science kits with a billionaire who barely has the common sense to keep his dick in his pants!”</p><p class="p1">Tony couldn’t really comprehend anything after that. Mostly because you leaped across the table and had to be physically held back by Bucky, Sam and Natasha as you mouthed off in perfect sokovian and Russian. He couldn’t understand what you said, but judging by the blush on Wanda’s face as she had focused her magic on stopping your flailing feet, it wasn’t anything pretty.</p><p class="p1">To say that you were angry, was probably an understatement.</p><p class="p1">You were pissed, and when you finally came to your senses, you packed a small bag and trudged in pouring rain before anyone could stop you.</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">Tony believed he didn’t do anything wrong, but after Natasha went and snitched on him to Pepper, after running you out the compound. He <em>had </em>to apologize.</p><p class="p3">“Y/n deserved that award and you know it.” Pepper snapped. “I can’t believe you let your ego override your morals!”</p><p class="p3">Oh, Nat and Wanda told her <em>everything</em>. The teasing, the training incident, even the dinner where the whole shit show came to a head. They were furious, and even though they truly wanted to do something, nothing would surpass a scorned wife.</p><p class="p3">“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Tony exclaimed, rubbing his neck.</p><p class="p3">The gingers eyes widened, before tapping a few keys on her tablet, and shoving it to Tony’s chest.</p><p class="p3">“You’re bank account’s on my side now, and so is the house!”</p><p class="p3">“Where am I going to sleep!”</p><p class="p3">“You can sleep on the street for all I care! APOLOGIZE!”</p><p class="p3">When she finally left, he rubbed his temples and leaned against the wall.</p><p class="p3">“JARVIS, please call Y/n.” Tony announced.A phone apology could work, right?</p><p class="p3">“It appears as if Mx. L/n is not answering their phone at the moment. Mr. Stark.”</p><p class="p3">“Call again.” He said.</p><p class="p3">He waits a few moments, and closes his eyes.</p><p class="p3">“What do you want, stark?”</p><p class="p3">That wasn’t you, it was Natasha. Worse.</p><p class="p3">“I want to apologize to Y/n, can you please give them their phone?”</p><p class="p3">“No,”</p><p class="p3">Tony raised his eyebrow. “I’m sorry, did your mother bear instincts kick in?”</p><p class="p3">“Did you think that y/n didn’t know you were going to call?” Wanda’s voice joins in. “They told us to just leave you to voicemail.”</p><p class="p3">“Fine, then tell them to call me back, or else I’ll cut their funds. “</p><p class="p3">Natasha stayed silent for a few seconds, clearing her throat. “Tony, don’t go there.” </p><p class="p3">“Tell them, or put them on the phone.”</p><p class="p3">Tony remained quiet after that, tinkering with the reactor core of his suit before he hears conjoined voices. It was more jumbled together, but your short sigh of dwindling patience echoed through the lab. </p><p class="p3">“I heard them, and tell shitfaced stark that if he cuts my funding, I’ll cut his tires. I deserved that award, Not Peter ‘Suckup’ Parker from some damn high school!”</p><p class="p3">“Preach,” Wanda joins.</p><p class="p3">“Wanda!” Nat snaps.</p><p class="p3">“And you can tell him in little tiny sentences, that I’m not going to accept his bullshit apology, because HE AND EVERYONE ELSE ARE BONEHEADS.”</p><p class="p3">
  <em>Click</em>
</p><p class="p3">Well that didn’t go well.</p><p class="p3">-</p><p class="p3">You didn’t go to your apartment unless it was an emergency, and in this case, you needed to stop yourself from committing a murder. Six murders to be exact. The phone call didn’t help at all, and frustration was thrown out the window when Wanda saw the tears form in your eyes.</p><p class="p3">“Draga,” She murmurs, pulling you into an embrace that you gratefully accepted, before the tears flowed freely down your cheeks. You snuggled into the crook of her neck. You attempted to say something, anything, but no words could really express how you felt. The two women didn’t push you to speak, your sniffles filling the silence.</p><p class="p3">Crying was the last straw. Wanda and Natasha’s looks only sealed those poor souls fate. Before your girlfriends could even attempt to calm you down, they needed to kick some ass so they could calm down.</p><p class="p1">The past week, those assholes were protected by you, even when you got physically hurt by their words. Nat and Wanda held her tongue, only to make you happy. That was going to stop tomorrow.</p><p class="p1"><em>Bang</em>!</p><p class="p1">Tony was immediately pressed against the wall by the Russian spy, while Wanda held the other four idiots with her wisps of magic. Sam and Bucky stood around the two women, while Clint aimed a arrow towards the middle. They wasn’t going to hurt them, just…scare them a bit.</p><p class="p1">“You made her cry,” Nat growls.</p><p class="p1">“Look-“</p><p class="p1">“Shut the hell up!” Wanda snapped, her accent thick with rage.</p><p class="p1">“We went to your party, we dealt with the loud chanting, we even took it in training, but making y/n cry, bad idea.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s not our fault that they liked Peters invention,” Steve blurted out. “He won fair and square.”</p><p class="p1">“No he didn’t,” The winter solider sighed. “Parker won when he walked with Stark.”</p><p class="p1">“What the hell do you mean?”</p><p class="p1">“Let me spell it out for you, shit for brains,” Clint snapped. “Y/n had the judges in the palm of their hand, and lost due to favoritism,”</p><p class="p1">Tony frowned. He knew he was out of line for insulting your invention, and to be honest, he was a little speechless himself when he saw it. He only wanted Peter to be happy, but he could’ve won on his own. Peter could’ve had a chance to win with his device no matter what, but Tony just <em>had</em> to come with him, even when Pepper told him <em>not</em> to. Peter could’ve won fair and square, and that was the problem.</p><p class="p3">Peter won, but not with his invention.</p><p class="p3">It wasn’t about losing, it was the principle of how you lost.</p><p class="p3">“Even if I did unintentionally influence, there’s nothing we could do,” Tony sighed. “The competitions over, and the kid took the prize.”</p><p class="p3">Clint released the arrow, and it went straight toward the side of his face, piercing the wall.</p><p class="p3">“I’m sure the infamous Tony Stark could pull some strings,” He chuckled. “Just like I-“</p><p class="p3">“We get it Robin Hood, chill” Sam sighed.</p><p class="p3">Natasha immediately had a list of demands, and while some of them were going to be expensive, he complied. Tony pulled, plucked and yanked at strings, and made sure that he still had his sanity.</p><p class="p3">You woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a white box wrapped in a red ribbon,a envelope on your nightstand, and a bowl of fresh fruit.You slid the envelope over to you, and immediately recognized Natasha’s perfect penmanship as your pet name was printed on the front. You smiled, and opened the envelope, reading it’s contents.</p><p class="p3">
  <em> My love, </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> While those idiots at the technology competition couldn’t get their heads out of their asses. I can say for the both of us, that we couldn’t be more proud to have a person like you in our lives. Your creativity, and brilliant mind brightens our dark and cold days. It broke our heart when your frustration came to a head, and I feel horrible for not doing anything to make those idiots stop.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> I could never say this in front of the others, but you don’t need an award to show how great you are. I always find myself speechless whenever you show me a concept you’ve been working on, and I love the sparkle in your eyes whenever you finally get that one kink in your blueprint right. You're my inventor, and my favorite one at that. I promise to make sure you know that every day, sweetness.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> I know this isn’t a first place award. I do hope that your present could be better than any award.</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> - Nat (And wanda since she added the asshole part)</em>
</p><p class="p3">You couldn’t help but smile, even though you had no caffeine in you. You take the box and place it in your lap before quickly opening the box. You found a set of car keys, and you rise an eyebrow before you find a small note with an address written down.</p><p class="p3">You quickly took a shower and got dressed, You tucked your keys in your pocked along with your wallet an phone before spinning down the stairs to the apartment complex garage, greeting your neighbors, and inputting the pin code and quickly turning on the light.</p><p class="p3">You had to pinch yourself to make sure that the Tesla in front of you was actually real. You inched closer to the vehicle, and your jaw dropped to the floor when the car keys actually worked, and the engine roared. You quickly got in the car, and after officially starting it up and imputing in the address on the monitor. You pulled out of the garage, and drove into the street.</p><p class="p3">The address took you downtown, and after grabbing a Starbucks drink, you found yourself pulling into a condo garage before entering in the main building. You looked around, before your vision was covered by a pair of hands. You immediately recognized the musky scent of teakwood, and smiled.</p><p class="p3">“Hi Clint,”</p><p class="p3">“Morning sunshine,” He greets.</p><p class="p3">You can hear the hint of amusement in his voice before you feel your beverage taken away, and replaced with a warm, soft hand. You intertwined your fingers with theirs, and the person guides you to an elevator. You can make out the scent of eucalyptus, but can’t put your finger on who it could belong to.</p><p class="p1">A few minutes later, and after accidentally colliding with a wall, you hear a door click open, and Clint uncovers your eyes. You immediately find your two lovers and ran into the Russians arms babbling thank yous as she eagerly wraps you in an embrace.. Wanda pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, as you looked up at the both of them.</p><p class="p1">"“What’s all of this?”  You finally ask.</p><p class="p1">“You won.” Wanda responds.</p><p class="p1">Your eyebrows crinkle in confusion. “What do you mean? I got second place,”</p><p class="p1">“Not to us.” Sam responds, and you turn around to see him in his falcon suit, smiling proudly. “We know that you were robbed of that title,”</p><p class="p1">“So we decided to make our own,” Natasha finishes, smiling warmly at you. “Even though those assholes didn’t see it, we know how hard you worked.”</p><p class="p1">You turn back around to your girlfriends, and feel Wanda’s fingers intertwined with yours.. “You won in our hearts, draga. We just wanted you to see that as well.”</p><p class="p1">“I called in a few favors, and asked Pepper to find a place where you can tinker in peace, that had air conditioning.” Wanda chuckles. “Turns out, downtown has plenty of places for inspiration, and for shopping trips.”</p><p class="p1">"I thought you might need to drive downtown in style," Natasha smiled.</p><p class="p1">Your eyes widen, and suddenly, it kicks in where you’re actually at.</p><p class="p1">“If you don’t like it, we can always find another area,” Natasha quickly added in. “I know it’s a little far from where your usual spots are but-“</p><p class="p1">“This is going to be our home?” You ask.</p><p class="p1">Both Wanda and Natasha didn’t expect you to say ‘our home’ but they almost melted at the words.</p><p class="p1">“It can be,” Wanda says. “If that’s what you want.”</p><p class="p1">You can’t help but fight back tears, as your smile only grew. “Can I have a stainless steel kitchen?”</p><p class="p1">Natasha let out a laugh, looking at you lovingly, and pressing a soft kiss to your lips.</p><p class="p1">“If we can continue to see that smile. You can have stainless steel bedding for all I care.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Awards were nice, but nothing could beat having your lovers and closest friends in what was going your new home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Tony was forgiven, and so were the rest of those assholes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Avengers Anatomy- One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So...I got an interesting request while coughing up a lung from an anon on my tumblr. </p><p>Request: Could you please do a chapter where Reader finds out that both Wanda and Nat are in the hospital, and Reader has to operate on them?</p><p>I took this as....Grey's Anatomy episode where Reader is a badass rich private doctor with two idiot girlfriends.</p><p> So…you’re in luck because I binge watched while suffering from COVID. Enjoy a probably four part story?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Of course Alex was screwed.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t necessarily expect to have such a rough morning. He didn’t really expect to hear something on the news, along with a very rushed phone call with Miranda Bailey of all people explaining that most of the victims of the accident were going to be rushed to his hospital.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t even get his damn coffee started yet before the day went to shit. Now he got his damn hands on a defibrillator trying to restart a redhead’s heart.</p><p class="p1">“Charge to 300!” He roared, placing the paddles on the flesh. “Clear!’</p><p class="p1"><em>Thump</em>!</p><p class="p1">
  <b> Beep…beep…beep. Beep Beep, beep beep.</b>
</p><p class="p1">He sighed, hearing the monitor beep rhythmically, nodding to a nurse. “She’s good, put her in an exam room.” He instructs, turning to an intern. “ What’s she here for?”</p><p class="p1">“Someone brought her and another one in, got into the thick of the explosion. But we can’t administer anything,” They respond, and the nervousness is evident.</p><p class="p1">His eyebrows knit in confusion. “Why the hell not?”</p><p class="p1">“Umm…it’s not as simple as that.”</p><p class="p1">“Paraphrase.” He snaps.</p><p class="p1">“She’s an avenger” They reply.</p><p class="p1">His jaw falls to the floor, and he rubs his temples.</p><p class="p1">Shit.</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Can you kiss me more, Kiss me more?”</em>
</p><p class="p1">You sang and grooved to the music as you poured orange juice into your glass. Taking a sip, you sigh in pure bliss, tapping your AirPods before a new song starts to play. You could barely care less if anyone barged in. The song absolutely slapped. You continued to sway your hips, making sure not to spill any juice on the carpet.</p><p class="p1">Not having much to do after your girlfriends went on their mission was a little disappointing, but you did like the fact you could have your home to yourself.</p><p class="p1">The music faded, as an automated voice rang in your right ear.</p><p class="p1">“Incoming call from Alex Karev.”</p><p class="p1">You raise your eyebrow, before tapping on the left AirPod once. “Hello?”</p><p class="p1">“Hey squirt,” Alex greets. “How’re you?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m good, just enjoying an empty house.” You answer, taking another sip of juice. “What’s up?”</p><p class="p1">“You love me, right?”</p><p class="p1">“Of sorts, why? Got into an argument with Jo? Killed someone?”</p><p class="p1">“I need you to come to Grey-Sloan, I have an…interesting case.”</p><p class="p1">“How interesting?” You ask, walking to your bedroom closet.</p><p class="p1">“Avengers interesting.”</p><p class="p1">You almost drop your juice, before taking a deep breath.</p><p class="p1">“I’m on my way.”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">Alex placed a mask over his mouth, as he stepped into the OR. “Mer?”</p><p class="p1">A blonde quickly made an incision on her patient. “What is it?”</p><p class="p1">“I need you, and Peirce, now.” He states.</p><p class="p1">“I think we can both see I’m busy.” She retorts, before taking a deep breath. “What is it?”</p><p class="p1">“We have a Avengers situation.”</p><p class="p1">Meredith and another attending snapped up.</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“Avengers, explosion, need you both for consult.”</p><p class="p1">Meredith sighed, placing her scalpel down, and turning to a resident. “I trust you can do a simple appendectomy. Right?”</p><p class="p1">An intern nods feverishly, as Meredith hands the intern her scalpel, and walks away from the operating table, turning to Alex once more, she smiles, squinting her eyes a bit in amusement.</p><p class="p1">“Thanks for getting me out of that, I was getting sick of interns questions.”</p><p class="p1">“Seems like you and everyone else are getting sick of interns.” He chuckles, opening the door for the other surgeon.</p><p class="p1">“What about that avengers situation?” Meredith asks, taking off her gloves, and disposing them in the nearby bin.</p><p class="p1">“Well…” He sighs, leaning against the wall. “Some tech building blew up and of course, people got hurt. Five of them were there evacuating the building.”</p><p class="p1">“Injuries?” She peels off her mask, throwing it in the bin, washing her hands.</p><p class="p1">“We don’t know, we had one that was crashing, had to shock her half to death, other one was seizing. The three men were okay.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course the women had to be the ones hurt most. What next?”</p><p class="p1">“We can’t treat them.”</p><p class="p1">She sighed, turning to face him. “What?”</p><p class="p1">“We technically can’t treat them, Mer!” He exclaims. “Theres some stupid legal thing the hawk dude was telling me.”</p><p class="p1">“Hawkeye?”</p><p class="p1">“How do you know?”</p><p class="p1">Meredith smirks, walking out of the room and into the hallway. “I have three kids, one of them has a Hawkeye action figure.”</p><p class="p1">Alex chuckled, following behind.</p><p class="p1">“What are we going to do then?” She asks. “I mean, I technically can’t touch any of them, right?”</p><p class="p1">“Not without a doctor recommended by the avengers, and that’s.” He turns the surgeon towards the waiting room, pointing to a woman. “Where she comes in. Y/n!”</p><p class="p1">Meredith eyes the woman, wearing a tan trench coat, crisp white blouse, and blue jeans, along with stunning heels and a matching handbag. Damn she looks good. Shampooed hair, pretty eyelashes. She wasn’t gay, but damn you were hot just sitting there.</p><p class="p1">You look up, as a small smile appears on your lips, and you rise out of your seat, walking over to the pair effortlessly in those heels, waving softly.</p><p class="p2">“If it isn’t my idiot in the flesh,” You laugh, wrapping your arms around the male surgeon.</p><p class="p2">“Seems like you showed up in style.” He chuckles, retuning the hug. “Any interns try to flirt.”</p><p class="p2">“Counting about three,”You smile, pulling away and facing the blond. “It’s wonderful to meet you Dr. Grey.”</p><p class="p2">Meredith smiles. “You must be Y/n, pleasure.”</p><p class="p2">You chuckle softly, running a hand through your hair. “It seems like some of my idiots made your life so much harder than it had to.”</p><p class="p2">“Unfortunately, follow me,” Alex instructs, walking towards the nearby elevator, the two women following behind.</p><p class="p2">“Does he always act like he owns the hospital?” You mumble, holding the elevator door for the surgeons.</p><p class="p2">Meredith chuckles, smiling as you stand next to her, and the elevator doors close. “He likes to think that, but I actually own the hospital.”</p><p class="p2">“He needs to get a peg knocked down, especially since we’re better than him.” You smirk at the blonde, as Alex presses a button on the elevator panel.</p><p class="p2">“How bad did you beat him?”</p><p class="p2">“Took Hopkins for my fellowship, then got hired as a private doctor for the avengers.” You reply.</p><p class="p2">Meredithsnapped up at you, ice blue eyes melting in awe. “Alex, you actually have a smart friend?”</p><p class="p2">“Hey!”</p><p class="p2">“It’s fine,” You smirk. “I’m just glad I didn’t have sex with him.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh thank god,” Meredith sighs, pointing to Alex. “I wasn’t going to look at him the same way if he let you go.”</p><p class="p2">You giggle. “Trust me, not my type in the slightest.”</p><p class="p2">“She’s gay!” He exclaims. “I had no chance in the first place.”</p><p class="p2">“Damn straight.” The two women say in unison.</p><p class="p2">“Really?”</p><p class="p2">“Any-who, we have a good two floors, care to tell me about these avengers and why I can’t…touch them?” Meredith asked.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah I’m really sorry about that one, Stark seriously has some sort of hubris thinking that the teams untouchable.” You sigh softly. “It’s really some stupid thing that says you need a Avenger’s approved doctor to sign off on whatever you do before operating or even consulting.”</p><p class="p2">“Ah,” Mer nods. “You know, it’s nice for a person not to kiss Starks ass.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh girl you have no idea, the people I deal with sing his praises all day.”</p><p class="p2">“And Alex sings…yours?”</p><p class="p2">You both turn to Alex, raising an eyebrow. He sighs, rolling his eyes.</p><p class="p2">“Always looking for a compliment,” He grumbles.</p><p class="p2">“See now this is why I didn’t like him.” You laugh. “Always such a puppy.”</p><p class="p2">“That’s what I thought!” Meredith smiles.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p class="p2">The three turn to the door, before entering into to the sterile hallway, pillars painted white, and everything else a little too white for a hospital in your mind. You blink for a few seconds, before walking alongside Meredith.</p><p class="p2">“So…do you know exactly <em>who</em> you have here being treated?” You ask.</p><p class="p2">“Umm,” Alex sighs.”One had a mohawk, another had a jetpack-“</p><p class="p2">“Clint Barton and Sam Wilson, who else?”</p><p class="p2">“Another had a damn frisbee,”</p><p class="p2">“Steve Rodgers,” You answer.</p><p class="p2">“We couldn’t recognize the two others, which is why we need you,” He says, opening a door. “They aren’t talking to anyone.”</p><p class="p2">“I wonder why,” You mumble, walking in, noticing the chairs surrounding the table, along with mahogany cubicles, and navy blue scrubs.</p><p class="p2">“I guess me not dressing up was a good idea,” You smile, taking a seat, and taking a navy blue scrub that was your size. “Keep talking to me about injures.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, it seems like after threatening an intern with that bow and arrow, crazy dudehas a dislocated arm, Wilson has lacerations rib bruising of course concussion. Frisbee has a weird head injury, and broken ribs-”</p><p class="p2">“What weird head injury?” You ask, unbuttoning your blouse and jeans, changing into the scrubs. You take out your gym shoes from your bag, replacing the empty space for your heels.</p><p class="p2">“He got knocked the hell out from a boulder, and he acts as if it’s a concussion.”</p><p class="p2">“Probably is.” You sigh, sitting up and throwing your bag in an empty cubicle. “This’ll be fine, right?”</p><p class="p2">Meredith smirks. “Attendings would know not to mess with a Louis Vuitton. Especially after what happened with mine.”</p><p class="p2">You chuckle softly. “Good. Rodgers has…a unique body alteration, it’s a very long story, but don’t be surprised if we need a Head CT.”</p><p class="p2">“Understood.” She responds.</p><p class="p2">The two of you follow Alex down the hallway, making sure to ignore the stares from the interns.</p><p class="p2">“You’re new,” Meredith speaks. “And hot.”</p><p class="p2">You chuckle softly. “I didn’t notice, the hot part.”</p><p class="p2">Good thing I have eyes,” The surgeon responds, a smile quirking on her lips.</p><p class="p2">“Alright. The other two, won’t say a word to me. Hard to identify since one of them crashed, and the other seized like hell.”</p><p class="p2">“Seized?” You ask.</p><p class="p2">“About that.” Meredith sighs. “Seems like two women were in the thick of it.”</p><p class="p2">You raise an eyebrow, turning to Alex. “Did one of them…speak in a different language, perhaps Russian by any chance?”</p><p class="p2">“Why?”</p><p class="p2">“Humor me,” You quip. “I’m serious.”</p><p class="p2">Alex stops at an exam room, and takes a deep breath. “Well it sounded like the Russian you leaned, so I guess.”</p><p class="p2">You point to the door the three of you stop at, sighing softly. “This is their room, right?”</p><p class="p2">“Why do you ask?” Meredith steps in.</p><p class="p2">“Because I really don’t want to yell at my two patients,” You grumble. “Who may be the biggest idiots in the room that I decided to date.”</p><p class="p2">“Wait what?” Alex asks.</p><p class="p2">“Is this their room?” You ask again.</p><p class="p2">“I mean-“</p><p class="p2">“Alex!” The two of you exclaim.</p><p class="p2">“Yes!”</p><p class="p2">You push open the door, and your blood <b><em>boils </em></b>seeing the two in separate beds. Wanda looks like crap, bandages wrapped around her head and palms, and a hospital gown instead of her usual uniform. Natasha looks at you with her eyes widened, a bruise forming on her left eye, and bandages across her arms.</p><p class="p2">You take a deep breath.</p><p class="p2"><b> “</b>Natalia Alianovna Romanov, Wanda Maximoff. I swear to god. If you aren’t dying now, you’re going to wish you were.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Avengers Anatomy- Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I can’t believe you almost threatened a patient!” Alex snaps.</p><p class="p1">“No, I threatened my girlfriends.” You correct, walking outside the hallway and leaning against the wall. “I’d never talk to a patient that way.”</p><p class="p1">“What the-“</p><p class="p1">“I threatened Derek when he was in jail after getting shot.” Meredith interrupts. “I think we all got a pass.”</p><p class="p1">“See, she gets it.” You smile.</p><p class="p1">“You didn’t tell me you had partner-partners.” He corrects himself. “You almost snapped their neck the way you were talking.”</p><p class="p1">“She wasn’t going to, trust me.” Mer smiles. “She likes the both of them.”</p><p class="p1">You smirk. “Maybe.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re a conflict of interest.”</p><p class="p1">“Boy please, I’m the best interest in your conflict.”You snap. “I got mad at my girlfriends.” You point your finger to Alex. “ I got mad at you when you, in all of your stupidity, beat up someone just because they cheated on me, and almost went to jail!”</p><p class="p1">“Wait you did that before?” Meredith asked Alex.</p><p class="p1">“Damn right he did.” You chuckle. “ Did he do it again?”</p><p class="p1">“THIS ISN’T ABOUT ME!” He roars. “How in the hell are we going to figure out what the hell happened with these two?”</p><p class="p1">“We’re going to ask their idiot teammates” You respond.</p><p class="p1">“Good idea, Karev, stay with these two, and Y/n and I will get the others situated in their room.”</p><p class="p1">You nod. “Room number?”</p><p class="p1">“36-A” Alex sighs.</p><p class="p1">The two of you walk away from the surgeon, leaving an exasperated Alex flailing his arms around like a drowning idiot.</p><p class="p1">“What am I supposed to do now?!” He yells out.</p><p class="p1">“I’m a conflict of interest, remember?” You call out. “Let’s see how long youcan handle two avengers.”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">“So boys, care to tell me what exactly happened?” Meredith asked, pulling on a pair of white medical gloves, and sitting on a stool.</p><p class="p1">The three men stay silent, sitting on the bed together, very awkwardly. You turn to Meredith, rubbing your already aching. temples.</p><p class="p1">“Silence won’t help avoid your injuries.” You sigh. “I’m only letting you three sit here because you might kill some intern if you don’t.”</p><p class="p1">Meredith glances at you, and you give a look, as she bends down and looks over the three men. You kneel down in front of Clint looking over his injuries, and placing your own gloved hands on his forehead.</p><p class="p1">“Mission went bust.” He mumbles. “No shit.” You sigh, pressing on the cut. “Clint, don’t let your loyalty impact how you’re going to walk out of here.”</p><p class="p1">“You know we have a code.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll code your damn arm off if you keep talking like that” You snap, pressing harder on the cut, before you hear a wince escape. “I wouldn’t worry about Dr. Grey speaking or doing anything outside of these walls and what I approve of. Contract protects you from her, but not from me.”</p><p class="p1">Sam turns to you, before Meredith gently urges him back to her direction before taking out a miniature flashlight and flashing it in front of his face, focusing on his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Alright Mr. Wilson, we’re really going to need to hear what happened, immediately.” Dr. Grey sighs. “You have a concussion, and probably a skull fracture.</p><p class="p1">You give Sam a pointed look, sighing softly. “Would you like me to call your emergency contact, Sam? Perhaps Sarah and Bucky will-“</p><p class="p1">“We fucked up!” Sam yelped out. “We were investigating a huge in cases and there was an explosion.”</p><p class="p1">“Did redwing register what the explosive was?”</p><p class="p1">“No, it wasn’t able to.”</p><p class="p1">“Then it was manmade.” You reply, grabbing a gauze from the medical table, and a bandage. “How did you guys fuck up? Your words not mine.”</p><p class="p1">“We…guessed.” Steve answers.</p><p class="p1">You place the gauze on Clint’s head, pressing lightly on the wound. “Guessed what?”</p><p class="p1">“If it was a dud, or a real one.” Clint mumbles.“Not our best move.”</p><p class="p1">You press harder. “You were circulating the area, right?”</p><p class="p1">“Yep. “</p><p class="p1">“So who…was on the ground?” You sigh.</p><p class="p1">“Nat, Steve, and Wanda. Clint was around the radius. We guessed that there was a dud, but Nat pushed.”Sam tattles.</p><p class="p1">“Pushed what? Your buttons, or that there was a active explosive?” You ask, grabbing the mini spray bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and spraying it on a gauze.”</p><p class="p1">“Both,” Steve grumbles. “Clint assumed that there was a dud, pushed Nat there wasn’t a dud.”</p><p class="p1">“Nat?” Mer asks.</p><p class="p1">“Natasha, or Natalia, you mind checking that arm from Wilson? “You ask, smiling when she starts to examine the swollen arm, pressing the soaked gauze to the wound and adding anadhesive bandage.”Now Clint, do you want to explain your almost fatal mistake?”</p><p class="p1">Clint almost whimpers, as he sees you replace your gloves, and positioning your hands on his wrist and his left shoulder blade.</p><p class="p1">“Please go on Mr. Barton, I’m intrigued.” Mer smirks.</p><p class="p1">You chuckle softly, looking Clint in the eye, your expression turning serious. “‘I’ll let you know that I can’t put you on morphine just yet until I know everything , Clint. So you best get talking while you’re still sane.”</p><p class="p1">He lets out a shaky breath, before you squeeze his hand harshly in urgency.“I told Nat that she could be wrong, and maybe she’s paranoid.”</p><p class="p1">“Bad idea, never tell a woman she’s paranoid.” Meredith mumbles, grabbing antiseptic and treading the cuts painted on Sams face.</p><p class="p1">“Ouch!”</p><p class="p1">“Buck up birdbrain,” You glance quickly at Sam, turning back to Clint. “You told Nat she was paranoid? Were you going to ask for a death wish next?”</p><p class="p1">“I wasn’t ready to write off something I didn’t agree with.”</p><p class="p1">“You were just about ready to lose your life!” You exclaim, before taking a small breath. “What did you do?”</p><p class="p1">“I told her to stand down, she didn’t know for sure, and it was too risky.” </p><p class="p1">“I think I might have a head CT scan, just in case for Rodgers. “ Meredith speaks up.</p><p class="p1">“Noted. I can’t believe you.” You groan. “You guys wouldn’t be able to defuse it anyways.”</p><p class="p1">“Why?” Meredith asks, moving to the opposite side of Sam’s body. “Sorry, I’m curious.”</p><p class="p1">“Manmade explosives, or even bombs, are hard as hell to defuse because of the mismatched technology used to build it.” You explain. “ If redwing wasn’t able to register it, then you should’ve focused on getting victims out there, what next Clint?”</p><p class="p1">“Nat went in the building, with Wanda as backup, and an ambush beat the crap out of us, then everything went to shit. Comms went out, and we got transferred here”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah captain obvious.” Sam sighs.“You are such an asshole.” You say to Clint. “You couldn’t just admit you were wrong because of what? You could’ve avoided-“</p><p class="p1">“See? This is why I didn’t call you!” Clint snapped. Your eyebrows knit in confusion, as Clint is met with looks all around. The realization comes too late, as he takes a deep breath. “I didn’t-“</p><p class="p1">“You had time to call me, and you didn’t?” You ask, dead calm laced in your voice.</p><p class="p1">Sam sighs, turning away, as Steve stares up at the wall.</p><p class="p1">“I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">“We’re way past that Clinton. You had the chance to call me, and you didn’t, why?” </p><p class="p1">Oh shit. Clinton was not good.Especially when you were about to put his shoulder back in place and he still stayed silent. Mer bit her lower lip, hiding a small smile.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll give you one chance.” You speak. “Why. Didn’t. You..call?”</p><p class="p1">“Because we all bet on who would call you first!”</p><p class="p1">Sam, Steve, and Meredith kept their gaze on you.</p><p class="p1">A bet started this shit show. Just…great.</p><p class="p1">“Oh. Okay.” You say</p><p class="p1">“You’re not mad?” Sam asks, earning himself a slap on the arm from Steve.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, no.” You smile softly. You squeeze Clint’s hand as hard as you possibly can, making sure the archer doesn’t move. “I completely understand, Lila probably would act the same with her boyfriend”</p><p class="p1">“Lila’s what?-”</p><p class="p1">You yank the arm towards your direction, harshly guiding the bone back in place. When you hear a snap, you smile victoriously, hearing the other surgeons giggles in the background, as Sam and Steve groan sympathetically. </p><p class="p1">“AHH!”</p><p class="p1">You fake a pout, seeing Clint hold in tears as he groans in pain. You let go of his hand, noticing the bruising from your hold on his fingers. Meredith hands you a sling and you position the sling accordingly.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry Clinton. “ You coo, mouthing ‘not sorry’ to Meredith as she chuckles, standing up and walking to the door. Sam and Steve give horrified looks to your direction, as you take off and dispose of your gloves. “We’re done here for now, Dr. Grey?”</p><p class="p1">“Yep, I’ll put Mr. Rodgers and Wilson in a separate room, get that CT readyand have an intern observe Barton to his own room. “</p><p class="p1">“Wait please,” Clint whimpers to Sam. “Don’t leave me.”</p><p class="p1">You give a cheeky grin, placing a hand on Clint’s injured shoulder and gripping it tightly, as he lets out a cry of pain, tears shedding out of his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Well…that’s going to hurt for a while, especially with no morphine.” You mumble, letting go and walking towards the door, opening it to reveal what seems to be a group of interns in light blue scrubs with Alex standing in the middle.</p><p class="p1">“What’s this?” You ask.</p><p class="p1">“Your team of interns. While you’re at Grey Sloan, I assume you needed a couple pairs of hands, these are the most….competent interns we got.”Meredith responds. “Sorry for the slim pickings.”</p><p class="p1">You nod at the group, hiding a smile. “Thank you, can they go to a vacant lab for the time being?”</p><p class="p1">“Of course,” She responds, as an intern hands you a folder. “These are the medical records we have on file for the five avengers here.”</p><p class="p1">You take the files, skimming through its contents, and nodding, closing the folder.You turn back to the blonde, smiling. “Ready to go?”</p><p class="p1">“Always.” She smirks, before turning to the interns, pointing to the two in the front.” You and you, go take the two on the left to separate rooms. Everyone else, follow us.”</p><p class="p1">The two make haste to grab wheelchairs, as you peek your head inside the exam room, looking at Sam’s fearful gaze.</p><p class="p1">“To answer your question Sam. I’m pissed. Hope your little bet was worth what I’n going to put you through.”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">“So…what exactly is our plan here?” Meredith asks, turning to you.“Well, considering what I learned from arrowhead. They all got beat pretty bad, but Maximoff and Romanoff got the thick of it, but I still don’t have a clear idea of what the hell really happened.”</p><p class="p1">Meredith raises an eyebrow as the both of you turn into an empty hallway.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch.” You correct yourself.</p><p class="p1">“Alright, and they’re your-“</p><p class="p1">“Idiot girlfriends, yes.” You answer, flipping through the files. “Technically I’ve never treated them inside a hospital before, but I can adapt once I get an extent of their injures.”</p><p class="p1">“So what’s our plan?”</p><p class="p1">“We’re going to talk to them, I just can’t have the interns there for legal reasons.” You stop at the exam room, sighing softly.</p><p class="p1">“You know. If it were up to me, I’d let you lay on them.” She chuckles. “Seems like they deserve it.”</p><p class="p1">“The thought is appreciated.” You giggle softly. “Can I actually hold up on that?”</p><p class="p1">“Definitely,” You smile, putting your hand on the doorknob. “Ready to deal with two avengers?”</p><p class="p1">“OUCH!” You hear a voice yell out. Youboth share a confused look, and you open the door, seeing a whimpering Alex holding his hand in obvious pain. “She bit me!” He yells.</p><p class="p1">You hear Meredith laugh softly, as you slowly quirk your lips into a small grin. You feel the two avengers gaze, and from the corner of your eye, you can see a smile quirk on Natashas lips, disappearing when she sees your frown directed at her. </p><p class="p1">“Alright. “You sigh, turning to the two redheads, giving a professional smile. “Well, hello ladies.”</p><p class="p1">Wanda and Natasha were screwed the moment you gave that <em>fake</em> smile.</p><p class="p1">See, the situation on your smile was a tricky one, you normally never forced smiles even for the medical magazines you posed for there was a smile, or no smile. You never actually <em>tried</em> to force it, since it would always come out a little weird. So…after many lessons from Tony, he gave the very bright idea of professionally smiling.There was no glint in your eye, or the small amount of teeth you show when you were growing excited. It was tight, no feelings, no…nothing.</p><p class="p1">When your lovers saw you smile like that, they were fucked up.</p><p class="p1">The two women nodded politely, and when your tensed shoulders slightly relax. It was a start, at least, especially after Natasha bit your little friend. They decided to play the quiet game, at least for now.</p><p class="p1">You look back towards Alex, gently pulling his injured hand towards you line of sight, you trace your fingers against the bite marks.</p><p class="p1">“It could be worse, but you’re not bleeding, just swollen.” You mutter, earring a pointed look from Alex. “Tell me about my patients, please.”</p><p class="p1">“Which one do you want to know about first?”</p><p class="p1">“One that bit you.” You mutter.</p><p class="p1">His eyes soften, a smile growing on his face. “You are something else.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t have all day.” You grin.</p><p class="p1">Meredith chuckles, nodding before clearing her throat. “Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, age-“</p><p class="p1">“Legal,” You chuckle.</p><p class="p1">“Came in with multiple head injuries from a explosion, along with broken ribs, having trouble regaining consciousness. Her heart rate dropped twice before almost flatlining.” Alex states. “I couldn’t get a good examination in since they were…reactive.”</p><p class="p1">You nod wordlessly.</p><p class="p1">“Wanda Maximoff,Scarlet Witch, came in with multiple seizures andhead injuries from the same explosion. I ordered a head CT for both, and-“ “Did you do the standard checking for wounds and infection? Along with a concussion examination?” You ask, tracing the bite marks. “You got disinfection spray?”</p><p class="p1">“Of course I did, but I couldn’t get a real good idea of the injuries.” Alex uses his free hand, tucking into his doctors coat pocket, and pulls out a travel sized spray bottle. “They were-“</p><p class="p1">“Reactive?” You snatch it from his hands and spray directly on the wound.</p><p class="p1">“Ouch!” He yelps out. “Yeah, reactives a good word to use.”</p><p class="p1">“Good,” You look up, and smile. “Now step outside for a minute.”</p><p class="p1">The man frowns, before you let go of his hand. “Sorry, gotta follow legal.”You apologize.</p><p class="p1">He nods, making his way out the exam room, not before sticking his tongue out to the Russian spy. You groan, pushing Alex out the door and into the hall. Meredith closes the door on the man, and you both turn around, giving a small smile.</p><p class="p1">“Alright. “You sigh, leaning against the wall, taking a deep breath. You push yourself off the wall, and turn to the two redheads, giving another professional smile. “This is Dr. Meredith Grey, she’ll be helping me with examining and treating you two. But first,” You toss the folder into the hazardous bin, earning a very shocked look from Meredith. “Let’s cut the shit.”</p><p class="p1">“What the hell was that?” She exclaims, eyes wide. “Do you know how long it took-“</p><p class="p1">“They weren’t going to help.” You respond quickly. “They’re fake, I only pretended to read through the contents for the interns.”</p><p class="p1">Natasha raises an eyebrow, clearing her throat. “Then why-“</p><p class="p1">“My boss made it as a precaution. It’s bull.” You respond quickly, clapping your hands together. “Which is why we’re going to do things my way.”</p><p class="p1">Meredith raises an eyebrow quizzically, a smirk growing on her face. “I do like a <em>little</em> chaos. Go on.”</p><p class="p1">“You mind taking Maximoff over there?” You ask. “I’ll take bitey.”</p><p class="p1">Meredith nods, and makes her way over to the sokovian. “Mind sitting up for me?” She asks, grabbing her stethoscope and putting the piece in her ears, placing the diaphragm on her heart.” Take a deep breath for me?”</p><p class="p1">You watch patiently, before making your way to Natasha. You lean in closer to her face, placing a gloved hand on her face, tracing over the bruise forming on her cheek. “Seems like you got knocked out pretty bad.”</p><p class="p1">“Koten-“</p><p class="p1">You hear Wanda cough harshly, stopping your train of thought as you turn in the witches direction.</p><p class="p1">“Might be congestion from the debris,” Meredith speaks.“Can you tell me about the seizures?”</p><p class="p1">She gives you a look, and you close your eyes, nodding.</p><p class="p1">“Painful as all hell,” She speaks, accent thick.“Kinda like getting electrocuted?” Meredith asks.</p><p class="p1">“Yep.” Wanda responds.</p><p class="p1">“Good,” You mutter, turning back to Natasha. “Now you..”</p><p class="p1">You gently cup both her cheeks, checking the cuts.The Russians eyes softened, before leaning into the touch. You sigh softly, examining the wounds, it’s not deep, but looks painful. You press lightly on the wound, sighing softly when you see her wince lightly, and turn away. You keep your grip gentle, but firm.</p><p class="p1">“I suppose that hurts.” You sigh. “Now, lay back, please.”</p><p class="p1">She obeys your instructions, leaning back against the pillows. You touch the corner of her hospital gown with your finger. “Is it okay if I-“</p><p class="p1">She nods before you finish, and you pull away the fabric away from her collarbone, checking the swelling near her neck.”How’s Maximoff?” You ask.</p><p class="p1">“Quiet,” Meredith answers, a hint of amusement in ber voice.”She has a very bruised abdomen, but nothing serious. I’m more worried about her head, she seems to be very glazed over.”</p><p class="p1">You frown, moving your hands to Natasha’s stomach as well, pressing lightly against the flesh. You see her jump up, and almost slap your hand away before stopping herself. You look up to meet her green eyes, eyebrows knitted in confusion at her reaction.</p><p class="p1">“Alex?” You call out.</p><p class="p1">You hear a door open, and hear the familiar footsteps of the surgeon. “Whats up?”</p><p class="p1">“How long had these two been here?” You ask, repositioning your hands over the spys abdomen once more, pressing a little lighter than before.</p><p class="p1">“About an hour from the top of my head.” He guesses, voice laced with apprehension.</p><p class="p1">“What about that order for the head CT?”</p><p class="p1">“Working on it still,” He answers. “We’re backed up like hell.”</p><p class="p1">You feel Natahsa hold in a yelp, as your hand is smacked away this time. You tilt your head, before you open you mouth slightly at her jaw clenched in pain before you press one more time, noticing the consistent rigidity.</p><p class="p1">“Get me an ultrasound machine, now,” You order.Alex nods, and you take a deep breath as you hear a machine being wheeled over. You quickly pull up the gown, exposing her stomach. You grab the bottle of gel and dispense the substance on her stomach. You snatch the instrument, placing it over the gel before using your free hand to type a few words on the keyboard. You move your hand around her stomach, gasping softly when you see the rupture on the screen.</p><p class="p1">“Damnit,” You mutter, turning to Natahsa. “How close were you to the blast?”</p><p class="p1">“Y/n-“</p><p class="p1">“How close?” You interrupt Alex, voice firm.</p><p class="p1">Natahsa sighs softly.“About a few yards.”</p><p class="p1">You turn to Meredith. “She has blast belly, and Maximoff “You motion your head towards Wanda. “Has blast brain.”</p><p class="p1">Meredith raises her eyebrows. “Then she’s going to need surgery.”</p><p class="p1">“She can’t, and neither can Wanda.” You sigh, placing the instrument away. “Wait,” Alex interrupts. “Why can’t they have surgery?”</p><p class="p1">You look towards the both of the avengers, before inhaling and exhaling deeply. “For the sake of my damn paycheck. I have permission to speak about your pre and existing conditions, right?”</p><p class="p1">You raise an eyebrow at Natasha.</p><p class="p1">“Now Natasha.” You snap.</p><p class="p1">“Yes.” She answers.</p><p class="p1">“She can’t have surgery because she’ll feel every damn thing on the table.” You explain quickly. “Get me to that lab. Now please.”</p><p class="p1">“Y/n-“</p><p class="p1">‘”Get me to a goddamn lab, now!”</p><p class="p1">-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epic Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Had to write this for an assignment, but I still hope you like it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God…she’s amazing!” Wanda exclaimed, placing her glass of water on thekitchen table. “She’s so funny, and beautiful-well of course she’s beautiful, and her hands are so soft, and when she smiles god that lights up a room. She’s intelligent, and-”</p><p>“Wanda,” Bucky sighed, grabbing Wanda’s abandoned water and sipping out of it before placing it down. “Who the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>“It’d be nice to know,” Steve joined in, grabbing a bag of potato chips from the cabinet. “You’ve been just saying ‘her’ for god knows how lon- Wait, is her name Her?”</p><p>“I did meet a Her once, she was pretty.” Bucky smiled. “Wish I got her number.”</p><p>“Guys!” Wanda sighed. “Seriously?”</p><p>“What’s her damn name so we can get you with her already?” Steve asked, opening the bag and popping a chip into his mouth.</p><p>Wanda looked out to the hallway, and in the living room, to make sure that she wasn’t in sight, before taking a small breath.</p><p>“Y/n,” Wanda responds.</p><p>An air of silence, and what she thinks might be some tension fills the kitchen, as Steve’s bag of chips drop to the floor, and Bucky sits there slightly astounded.</p><p>“umm…” Bucky trails off. “You sure do know how to pick them, and she’s into you?”</p><p>Wanda raises an eyebrow, a little unsure of his intentions behind the sentence. Sam cleared his throat, bending down and reaching for his chips before putting them on the table.</p><p>“I’m going to try not to be offended by that.”</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing, I think. “ Steve responds, side eyeing Bucky. “I guess it’s just hard to remember that you’re still a little new to this.”</p><p>The Witch frowned, and knit her eyebrows in confusion. “If three months is new, fine, but what’s that supposed to mean…is y/n taken?”</p><p>“No no, she’s single, hot, and definitely into girls.” Bucky reassured. “It’s just Natasha, I think <em>might</em> be the problem.”</p><p>Oh great. Natasha Romanoff, the mesmerizing Black Widow that any person would fall in love with if they had a brain, and common sense.</p><p>“Are you trying to give me puzzle pieces?” Wanda laughed. “What’s Nat have to do with this?”</p><p>“It’s just that Natasha was…” Steve paused, thinking of the words. “Nat was epic for her. They were <em>that</em> great love story. Y/n’s heart beat for Natasha Romanoff.” He looked to his bag of chips, then to Wanda. “I guess it just never really occurred to me that she would ever be with anyone else, that Romanoff turned her world.”</p><p>Wanda seriously didn’t know about you being with Natasha. Of course was <em>some</em> tension, and lingering looks that both you and Natasha shared in training or whenever you bumped into each other in the hallways, and Clint was kind enough to tell Wanda bits and pieces of the past to satisfy the curiosity.But…she never actually thought of a relationship that occurred between the two, she just thought to try something. </p><p>She didn’t know she was competing with what <em>seems</em> to be perfection.</p><p>“Oh shit, now look what you’ve done.” Bucky sighs, rubbing his temples.</p><p>Steve looked up to meet Wanda’s green eyes, and when he see’s the fruits of his unintended labor, his features soften.</p><p>“I spooked you, didn’t I?” He asks. “Please don’t be spooked, this is good, right?” He turned to Bucky, seriously trying to salvage this conversation.</p><p>“I mean…I guess so.” Bucky sighed.”I really don’t know anything about relationships, I’m not the right person to ask.”</p><p>“It’s good,” He turned back to Wanda. “This is great actually, it means she’s finally moving on.”</p><p>“What happened?” Wanda asked, sitting down at a nearby chair. “I mean…is it okay to ask that?”</p><p>“I mean, it’s common knowledge of what happened.” Bucky answered, taking another gulp of water. “But I don’t think it’s a bad thing to ask. I would’ve asked Sarah if Sam had a great love.”</p><p>“Bucky!” Steve hissed.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Look, it’s fine, honestly. “ Wanda assured. “But there has to be some…story to this, right?”</p><p>“There is,” Bucky answered.”I’ll tell you-‘</p><p>“NO!” Steve and Wanda yelled.</p><p>“You’re horrible at stories!” Steve sighed, rubbing his temples. “Just…I’ll tell it. To save everyone the headache.”</p><p>Wanda waved a hand, as red tendrils of magic brought a bag of freshly popcorn to the kitchen table, she brought it to her side of the space, and grabbed a handful of kernels.</p><p>“Alright, go on.” Wanda urged.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>“Y/n I swear to god if you keep stealing my bow!” Clint yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You ran across the east wing hallway of the compound, Clint’s signature bow in wrapped across your back. You were a mischievous thing when you first got recruited into the esteemed avengers, and when Clint decided to mentor you…he was seriously in for it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You collided into another body, and when your back connected to the floor, it actually hurt for once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Goddamn Steve, we know you’re super but you can’t really knock around everyone-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If it isn’t Clint’s little student.” A smooth velvety voice interrupted your rant. “Trying to get away from training?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You look up, and a deep blush immediately flushed your cheeks, and it deepens more than probably humanly possible when she chuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know, stealing is supposed to be my forte, perhaps I should’ve taken you under my wing, kotenok.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You choke at the pet name, you didn’t know russian, but whatever the hell she said sounded heavenly. You don’t even realize the bow you tried your damndest to steal was in the Russians hands before you see her stand up and offer you a hand, something you gladly take as she pulls you up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Soft,” You mumble under your breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I like my lotions, but I think I like your hands too,” She retorts cheekily. “Maybe your thieving might take some work.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It gets me by.” You grumble, a pout forming on your lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y/n!” Clint boomed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You shot up, and quickly tried to think of an excuse before you hear his footsteps enter into the hallway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shit” You mumble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You reluctantly turn around, and when you see Clint’s shocked face at you, you’re confused. You were at the very least expecting a small jab to the stomach, or running ten extra laps around the training room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry bout that arrowhead,” Natasha speaks up. “I needed it to win a bet from Stark.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You look towards nat, and her sly smile gives all the confirmation you need to feign innocence to the archer. He looked towards the ex-assassin, and extends his hand out,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It would’ve been nice to tell me about this bet of yours.” He replies, a small sigh of relief escaping from his lips after he feels the bow in his hands. “I’d like my student back too, please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You feel her hands graze the small of your back, as you walk a little closer to the older man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s all yours.” Natasha smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You look up into her emerald green eyes, and when you see her give you a small wink. You can’t help but smile at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y/n, you’ll meet me for your training lesson soon, right?” Natasha asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t know what the hell she’s talking about, but you nod nonetheless. When you see her give a wave goodbye to the two of you, your smile grows wider.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ten more laps.” Clint speaks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your eyes widen, and you groan rather audibly. “Seriously?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You think I didn’t get here soon enough to see your pathetic attempt at flirting? Get your ass in the training room.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>“Wait wait wait, y/n was actually a thief?” Wanda asks.</p><p>“I mean…no? She was actually a pretty interesting character, but she was younger, and kinda innocent when she first came here. Kicked our asses too.” Bucky mumbled.</p><p>“This I have to hear.” Wanda smirked.</p><p>“Actually, it’s kinda part of the story,” Steve smiled.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Clint, one mission, please!” You plead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s been two months since your bow incident, and of course, since the invitations Nat gave you has been discussed of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can’t do this mission y/n, it’s just a little too dangerous now.” Clint responds, putting his bow and arrows away in it’s locker. “I don’t want you to not be ready.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am ready. I’ve been ready for three months.” You groan. “You’ve said that about every mission Steve offered to give me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You need more training.” He answers, and it’s almost mechanic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know he’s said that too like a damn broken record.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You said that too.” You retort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y/n, I would give it to you, and honestly, I probably wouldif I didn’t think it wasn’t dangerous.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then how am I going to learn?” You ask, moving just an inch closer to the archer. “Please, let me at least prove to you I can do the mission.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y/n-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, I agree.” Natasha interrupts, placing a soft hand on your exposed shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nat, you’re not exactly proving my point here.” Clint sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You gotta give her a mission soon, you can’t keep her in a cage for training only.” The female avenger responds calmly. “I know what you mean, but you have to give her a chance.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine.” Clint exclaims, throwing his hand in the air. “If she can beat me, you, Bucky, and Steve. I’ll let her do the damn mission.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Done,” You immediately respond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine, tomorrow at training. Be ready.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You swear that if you hadn’t been slightly held back by Natashas hand, you would’ve challenged him right then and there, and when the archer finally leaves, the realization finally kicks in that you have to beat three superhuman and a man with a bow and arrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were going to get your damn ass kicked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come with me.” Natasha finally says after a very tense moment of silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You follow her quietly, and it was a long ass quiet walk before you find yourself in the training room again. You raise a very confused eyebrow, and when you see her get into a fighting stance, you’re more more or less trying to figure out what her play is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can’t expect this to be your death, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on, get in your stance.” Nat instructs you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You obey her instructions, and even in your confusion, you dodge all her incoming attacks perfectly. Your ability to adapt and observe simultaneously working in this sparing match.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can be more.” Natasha’s attacks grow more violent as she says those words, and when you’re backed into a corner, you have no choice but to attack her weak points, and pin her down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t think I see the mask you hide, little thief?” Natasha quips, giving you a teasing smile. “How you eye every weapon of everyone else’s, and look closer than anyone else?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re suprised, and in some way, you can’t hide the look of shock at what was supposed to be your well kept secret. Your advantage, the one that Natasha only knew to an extent, was your deepest insecurity. Even in your state, you hold her still, not knowing how long it’s been.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She takes a small breath herself, slightly winded, but worried she may have pushed you more than she should’ve, and when she places a hand on yours, she sees your tensed reaction relax ever so slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can be a good trainee, but I know you can be a better avenger. It’s your choice if you want to be that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You nod wordlessly, and in some way, briefly notice the tender tone in her own words. It wasn’t to hurt you, not like the words your past mentor used to tutor you in fighting. In truth, you didn’t need training, but…you wanted to be better, you wanted to be good. Nat knew that desire when she first met you from afar, and in her own way…wanted to help you. You just needed the push.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay.” Is all you can really say before you let her go and leave the training room</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The next morning, you did indeed kick </em>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <em> their asses, heading the words the black widow said in solitude, wanting to be…better, not for the world, but perhaps for yourself.. Clint had no choice but to put you that mission,and made sure to at the very least consider you to do more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was also the first time Natasha was left speechless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It only took small interactions after that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lingering looks from across the room, the private training sessions that Natasha convinced Clint you needed to sharpen the innate skills you already held before you were recruited. Cooking together, the long talks. You both were best friends after that encounter, and Natasha couldn’t help but thank the people above that she didn’t fuck things up with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You couldn’t help but smile in her presence, and whenever you received a smile back from the redhead, your smile only grew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You both were paired on missions, surprisingly, it was Clint’s idea, probably the best decision he made, since after a month of that fateful challenge, you both were the top avengers to complete missions. You both made each other better, faster, stronger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You couldn’t help but hope for more though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It took a long term mission to get your first kiss from the infamous black widow. You both were chosen for an undercover mission, one that required an interesting party to go to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You had to wear a dress, something you didn’t often do. It was quite revealing, and in some way distracting to Natasha. She’s never seen you in a stunning dress, and the way your hair was styled to expose your neck, was…whew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You had to obtain information, and that was something you knew how to do a little better than Nat. Not that she wasn’t good. It was just…a little easier for you, you held a softer innocence Natahsa somewhat lost when speaking to others, or maybe an innocence you knew how to fake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You received the information as planned, but something happened on your end that put the both of you in a tough spot. You didn’t know how to flirt for the life of you, and when Natasha sees you unsuccessfully getting your target away from you, she stepped in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She kissed you. You didn’t kiss her. She kissed you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Damn that kiss was hot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was so tender, so gentle, but instructional, and almost a little too heated as she held your face in her hands. Her touch was addictive, and it turned you into a puddle so fast, you didn’t even know that her hands wandered over your upper body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you both pulled away, you were left speechless, and the feelings blossomed next.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You didn’t talk about the kiss for a hot ass minute. It wasn’t really out of embarrassment, but perhaps more or less out of not having the time to talk about said kiss. There wasn’t a spare moment you had to walk up to her, swamped with either missions, or paperwork, but you did always mangage to show your care for her in many ways.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You made sure to always give her a kind smile in passing, or making sure to ask her opinion on what movie to watch after dinner. Making breakfast for the team, and giving her one more pancake than everyone else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It took Natasha asking you to fix her suit for her to talk about the kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You had a knack for fixing, that was Tony’s fault, but he did give you a pretty cool lab room just to fix things, everything top of the line, and everything just…new. A little too new, but new nonetheless. There wasn’t a horrible thing with that, but it did leave some room to be desired/ You seriously just wanted a break, but you couldn’t bring yourself to really say no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So…what seems to be the issue?” You ask, eyeing more the suit on your experimentation table than Natasha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The sleves seem to…act up whenever I use the widows bites, and the thigh holster keeps slipping.” She answers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You nod wordlessly, immediately grab a normal screwdriver and carefully undoing the metal screws on the Black Widow’s sleeves. Then you hear silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can keep talking while I work, I don’t mind multitasking.” You chuckle softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, sorry,” Natahsa replies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can hear a slight bit of hesitancy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you want to talk about something?” You ask. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You made sure never to actually push Natasha, it was something she appreciated greatly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know we haven’t seen each other since -Are you okay?” She asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You smile, and nod. “Just a little busy, but nothing I can’t handle.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You hear the small sigh of relief, then the hesitancy one more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can we…talk about the kiss?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You pause, and with a small moment, nod in response. “What about it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you..like it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You blush deeply, another thing you really couldn’t hide in front of Natasha.The only thing you can do pause, truing to figure out what to say. Natasha does remain patient, not to your surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I loved the kiss.” You respond, and the honesty is clear in your voice. “I just…didn’t have the heart to say anything about it, and I got so busy that I just…lost how to say it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Natahsa remains silent, but you can hear her breath hitch, the release in some relief, and some concern. You notice the slightly rusted screws and replace them with some newer ones, making sure to avoid the potentially deadly Widow Bites.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You move to the thigh area of the suit, and attempt to try and remove the material of the holster, but fail to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is there a switch to this?” You ask, albeit hesitantly, not because of the question, but more because of you not wanting to hurt the very tailored suit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There shouldn’t be, is it hard to get off?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, just one sec-“You move towards the behind area of the black suit, and after a little struggle and maybe some frustration, you get the holsters off both legs without damaging it. “Got it,” You smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You lay both pieces of material on the table, and make quick work of tightening the holsters, adding a few pieces of material to make wearing it more comfortable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is it fixable?” She asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You chuckle softly, smiling to yourself. “I think anything’s capable of being fixed.” You turn around, and show her the holsters in working condition. “Just needs a little love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Natasha smiles, and it’s warm, gentle and caring. One of the few smiles she’s reserved for the people she cares deeply about, but her eyebrows furrow in what seems to be pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Could you fix me?” She asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t exactly know why she asked that question, but…you can’t answer it. You can’t answer because…it would be wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can’t…fix a person, I don’t think it’s possible to do that unless they have bionic body parts.” You laugh, scratching the back of your neck awkwardly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She frowns at that, and you can’t help but wonder if you said something wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t think you can fix anyone. Especially if there’s nothing…to fix.” You continue, before looking up to meet her emerald eyes. “Why would you want me to fix something I already think is perfect?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes widen, and you can’t help but smile just a little at her speechless state. You hear your watch beep, and already knowing that you have to head out for your training session with Clint, you stand up, situate the holsters back onto the suit and wave goodbye to Natasha, before taking your leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It takes a sleepless night before she confesses to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sleeping was a unrequited wish you had, and you hated that to some extent. You could never get into a comfortable position, never get into a comfortable headspace, never do something to where you couldn’t get to sleep. Tony suggested switching rooms, and while that did help some with the uncomfortable situation of it all, there was just something you wish you had that knocked you the hell out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You heard a knock on the door, and for some reason, you didn’t exactly question who the hell would have the audacity to even….knock at this time of night. But you get out of bed, and make sure to turn on the light before you open the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s Natasha, clad in a tank top and shorts, and your mind wanders at the sight of her slightly tussled hair, and the sound of soft rain in the background of the dimly lit hallway she stood in now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you mean what you said?” She asks, and you can’t really think of what she’s referring to. You couldn’t sleep, but you were still hella tired.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Said what?” You answer back with a question, and you thank the University of god knows what that she’s patient with your tired ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “About fixing,” She starts. “About me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your eyes soften a little, and you give a tied smile, and nod. Probably because if you said something, it’d be tired, sleepy nonsense .Natasha can see that, and when she leans down to your level, and holds your face in her hands like that fateful night, you can’t help but wish you weren’t so tired. That at least you could try to kiss her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She gently removes her hands, and pulls you into a warm embrace, one you happily receive, you nuzzle into her soft body, and feel the slight waves of tiredness overcome you. Natasha pulls away, and you hide your short lived disappointment before she presses her lips to yours, you taste cherries, or maybe raspberries, before she pulls away, and looks at you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can you stay in my room?” She asks. “Just to sleep?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You never said yes so fast in your life. She carries you to her room, and you find yourself immediately wrapped in her arms once more, tucked away under the covers, only really hearing the soft pitter patter of rain. Your head was tucked in the crook of her neck, as she lovingly stroked your hair, playing with the ends with one hand, and tracing letters and shapes with the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You actually slept for the first of many sleepless nights. The next morning, you awake with one of the most beautiful sights to lay eyes on, and she kisses you again when you actually wake up and tell the woman good morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> One of many kisses you’d ever receive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Three months of pure bliss, date nights, amazing sex, and useless arguments. Two days of not speaking to each other after one of you getting injured. Every night with long talks, almost lasting till morning. Every day feeling a sort of dream. Natasha giving you all of her, the good, the bad, and even some times the red room version of her, and you give her the most patience anyone has ever seen, along with all of you. Everything just seemed to fit, taking the time, blood, sweat and tears to make it work, to see the masterpiece that was your relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> That all seemed to change after the loop that was the wars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wars that each took something, or some aspect of your hard worked peace. The civil war, that divided your family, divided you from your lover over a stack of papers. The infinity war, dividing your wish for a better life, overcame by a monsters fragmented view of the world around him and his…impossible wish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It only became worse after the snap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Natasha was…different. You were both thankful that you weren’t victims of the snap, and it only brought you closer, more vulnerable, more…afraid. Natasha desperately tried to hold onto you, to something that was broken, to…the things that made her whole. It took many sleepless and lonely nights, Natasha working later to make sure the world was somewhat functioning, somewhat the same as it was before this hell came to reign on your world. Tears of sadness at what you lost, your fallen friends, your own family, chosen or biological. When Clint went berserk and even off the grid, you couldn’t do anything, knowing that if you didn’t have Natasha, you probably wouldn’t even be standing in the compound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But…did you have her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was it just the idea of hoping for…something, anything? The once passionate nights of love you both shared was replaced with some form of urgency to feel something, anything other than loss. The blissful mornings of pancakes and fruit were replaced with early meetings from he other ambassadors of earth, and the bitter taste of coffee Steve made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You held on to every belief that things could be…different, that in some way, things could be changed for the better. You held on to the hope that the impossible could probably happen, but…what if they couldn’t?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What if things can’t be changed?” You ask one night during dinner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You said the thing that weighed on everyones mind, and you can’t help but feel the stares at the table, Steve was remorseful and almost sympathetic, Natasha was something that wasn’t exactly remorse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dinner wasn’t something you could enjoy after that incident, and you kept your thoughts to yourself from then on after a very heated argument from Natasha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope was something you didn’t have anymore after Natahsa found a sliver of what seemed like that in the form of Scott Lang. You thought it was ridiculous at his theory, and you thought it was even more crazy that Natasha wanted to believe him. How she encountered you to join what seemed to be this hopeless mission for another possibility that was war.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> War changed everyone, it only made you harder, more aware, more vulnerable to keep the things that made you soft, and every day it seemed like it was slowly going away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No. I’m not going to ask Clint to do this!” You roar in anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Natahsa was grasping at straws, and in some way, you didn’t encourage or belittle the idea, you kept quiet, but tracking down Clint, a man who lost his family, made things so much worse. It only reminded you of what you could’ve been if Natasha snapped away, and what you couldn’t be for Clint in his time of anguish, his family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s been years, years…of…grasping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please, you’re the only one that knows. Please.” She begs, and you can see the tears threatening to leak out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was true that you were the only one that knew, but you were the only one that understood the reality of what each and every one that at the very least tried to move on…could lose. Tony could lose the peace he tried so hard to reclaim, you could lose the only think keeping you remotely sane, and even that could be debatable. Clint could lose the little piece of hope that’s keeping him from jumping off a cliff, and every other thing races through your head as you fight your hearts wants, and your heads needs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay,” You whisper brokenly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can’t accept Natasha’s hug, and you immediately pack a bag, and leave the damn compound and get a ticket to Tokyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It takes convincing, but Clint does come back with you. Despite your original thinking, he did think of you during the years, and when he sees how you’ve changed…you do indeed </em>
  <b>
    <em>try</em>
  </b>
  <em> to listen to his words one night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re different.” He says, washing dishes mindlessly.”You’re quiet during dinner.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s the thing that makes the tears fall. You don’t even know why, but when he holds you while you cry, anger rushes through him. How years ago, you couldn’t stop talking about your day, how it brought food fights, and laughter ringing through the kitchen as you place the meal of the day down. It’s different now, how you hold your tounge, and pick at your food in absolute silence. Natasha only talking about the updates from the ambassadors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re different, and that hurts the hell out of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clint knows that in some respect, and all he can do is hold you a little tighter, a little longer as sobs wreck though your body. You can’t really remember how long you cry, it could’ve been a minute to a whole three hours, but you don’t have the heart to ask, only taking in the comfort of arms that actually cared for you. When Natasha’s hope grows, something comes back. You called it the revival.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blissful moments come back, a small peck on the cheek, hand holding, the lingering looks. The love comes in small waves, and you have no choice but to relish in it…it’s bits and pieces of your peace, and you hold onto like no other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When everyones back together, even Tony, you smile ever so slightly for the first time, and when Clint sees it, he fights the urge to tell Natasha to hold onto your smile like it was the best thing since sliced bread. He instead heeds words to you that night as you’re both on dishwashing duty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You deserve a consistent love, one that’s sure of you, and that you’re sure of.” He speaks up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You listen to those words as if you were in the training room, and for a spit second, you truly do understand what he means. He gives you a hug, and encourages you to find the pieces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You didn’t know what he meant until you have the training for time travel for the stones. Scott was…funny, but a very intelligent man, one that you respected, but didn’t exactly like. Maybe because he reminded you of a younger you, hidden in a shell of a now hardened person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> After that..you talk to Natasha, and it’s not broken conversations leaving in arguments and harsh words. It’s communication, and in that three hour conversation…you talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I…I don’t know what’s going to happen.” You say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean?” Natahsa asks, genuinely curious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If this doesn’t work, what’s going to happen to us?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Natasha stays quiet, and the conversation seems to almost begin as what you dread might happen, another argument, where you decide to sleep on the couch. The fear that’s been instilled in you ever since the snap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The team will be fine, we’ll be fine. We’ll have the team.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> There wasn’t a you, and you stay quiet, questioning if it was selfish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Goodnight.” Is all you can really say, trying to avoid that…fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You realize the next day that the revival was short lived.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The revival always brought some…uncertainty , and when you notice that there was only good momentssurrounding the team that brought the revival of your love, you question those situations. When you should’ve been training, your mind wanders to moments before the war, before shit hit the fan, when it was just you and her, was it real? Was it just…you and her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you’re assigned to the soul stone with Natasha, the questions come to a head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clint trains you like no other for every situation known to man, making sure that no matter what happens, you’re going to stay alive. He couldn’t lose anything else, he couldn’t lose anyone else, if you died, that’d be the end of his story. You oblige, and even beat him a few times, making sure that despite the tears, you’ve grown stronger, mentally, physically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You better not die on me, got that little thief?” He asks, hugging you one more time before you depart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You smile at your nickname, and nod against his suit. “Always.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You step onto the platform with Natasha, and when you both arrive at the destination, things…come to a head of sorts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You loaked at the stars on the ride, and they were…stunning. You saw Natasha as one of those stars, bright, boundless, impossible to reach, but…always in your dreams. It makes you smile, and when Natahsa sees that smile, it melts her again like those times before the wars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You understood what she meant by “’The team will be fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you heard of the sacrifice…you prepared for it. But Natahsa can’t help but wonder why you aren’t more…upset.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then she sees it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She sees all the pain she put you through, and she sees all of the pieces of your heart broken after all the times of neglect, the times of heated arguments, the times she only used you as a warm spot on her bed, the times she ignored your pleas to go to bed with her, not for sex, just to sleep. All the times she’s rejected your pleas to let things go, rejecting your attempts to move on, rejecting the love you wanted to give her, despite the shortcomings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear god it breaks her right then and there. Tears leak out her eyes, when she sees your sad smile, and she knows that…it isn’t you. It isn’t the person she fell in love with, it’s the person she hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She promised never to hurt you, and in an attempt to grasp at some straw, some hope, some line of sight that could get her out the end of the tunnel, she dimmed the one that was always there for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Natasha didn’t see it then, but when she looks into your eyes after a very heated battle, and you finally clipping on the rope on her body, you make sure to tell her the words you so wanted to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please y/n…I promise. We’ll get home, we can fix this.” She cries, tears falling on your face as her hand desperately clings onto you. “I promise…just please.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clint’s words ring though your head, and…you cry in front of her for the first time in years, and it breaks her heart, confirming her of all her misdoings, and how you selflessly took her neglect, because you loved her.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> “Why would you want to fix something that’s perfect?” “You deserve a love that you’re sure of. </em>
  </b>
  <em>“</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not sure…we can fix this.” You whisper brokenly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You let go, and you feel the impact, but your still alive, You’re confused at first, but when you find yourself in the recovery room, Clint explains that you made an emotional and physical sacrifice, and you got the stone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even when you weren’t sure of that love, your heart still prevailed, and it almost killed you, but it worked, everyone came back, thanos was defeated, no one died, and everything was…okay. Everything worked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You just…wished it didn’t have to end like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your rehabilitation wasn’t as hard as you thought, but you left the words you said to Natasha linger in her mind, and slowly, just slowly, you start to move on. It started with you taking care of yourself, and making sure you actually didn’t run rampant to spite a very motherly like Clint and Tony. They were your rocks, and when you fell down trying to walk for the first time, you laughed loudly as they picked you up and nagged you to try again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you were able to walk, you took up a hobby to help you sleep longer, and better. Bruce suggested swimming, and despite you not swimming a damn day in your life, you found a kindred spirt to it, and slowly, but surly used it to help you sleep. It worked after a month, and that was the best sleep since her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were the first to suggest leaving the compound, and Tony made sure to support your decision, wholeheartedly. He bought you a car and an apartment, and Clint made sure you had family dinners with him, Tony and both their families either separately or together, they didn’t care, as long as you weren’t alone . You had a support system, but you knew they both were heartbroken the most when you actually did leave. But they understood, and they never held it against you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were slowly…picking up the pieces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> and you let go of that pain, bit by bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Wanda shed a <em>small</em> tear at the story, and put her popcorn down, wiping her hands with a napkin. Bucky sniffled, and Steve sighed sadly.</p><p>“They were that great love, but…it just…wasn’t the right time, you know?”</p><p>Wanda nods, and she thinks back just a bit.</p><p>You came back by Clint’s request a year later, begging you to teach new recruits, his patience running hella thin. Further enough in your recovery, you <em>were</em> able to fight, but you knew how to teach better, Clint rubbed off on you. But whenyou came back, you were greeted withthe biggest group hug anyone could ever have. When you were there, everything brightened up like a Christmas tree. </p><p>A few months later, you officially met wanda by Clint, and while she didn’t exactly need teaching, you became something to her, and her to you.</p><p>A friend, and a damn good one, hell more like damn near besties.She remembers you wanting to learn to cook something other than pancakes, and Wanda gladly showed you how to make easy foods that tasted amazing. You were a horrible student, but you thrived under her tutelage. She invited you to movie nights in her room, how you both just…spoke to each other as if it’s been years with morning chats, the sunlight hitting your face ever so perfectly, she thought she was seeing a goddess.</p><p>Was it like that with Nat? She wondered to herself. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t.</p><p>To say that she was upset with how the story ended was an understatement, and to Steves point, it <em>was</em> that great love story, it <em>was</em> a tragic downfall, it <em>was</em> something that broke you, but it was <em>something</em> that made you better, stronger, warmer to the world around you.</p><p>It changed you into the person she loved.</p><p>She remembers seeing you smile, and how she ever so desperately wanted to keep that smile and make sure it never went away. There was never a dull moment between you two, and in all the moments she remembers with you…she saw <em>something.</em></p><p><em> “</em>What the hell is Bucky crying about?” Your voice enters in her ears, and she can’t help but laugh a little at your question.</p><p>She turns your direction, and smiles brightly. “Steve told us about Titanic.”</p><p>Bucky sniffled, wiping a tear.“It was so damn sad,”</p><p>You snort, and laugh loudly, taking a seat next to Wanda before turning into her direction, you give her a toothy grin, and take her hand in yours, squeezing ever so softly.</p><p>She looks in your eyes, and can’t help but melt in them, squeezing your hand back with the same warmth, and even more gentle tenderness. She looks at you as if you were a galaxy that was ever changing, stunning, ethereal.</p><p>“Hey,” You whisper to her. “Ready for movie night?”</p><p>She knew that maybe she couldn’t have that great love story with you, and maybe she couldn’t have that…great love. But as Steves words ring in her head, she hears…past tense words. That you two <em>were</em> the great love story, your heart <em>did</em> beat for Natasha. That Natasha <em>was</em> perfect.</p><p>Maybe she couldn’t get that story, but maybe that wasn’t the story she wanted. Wanda wanted…something different. She wanted a present, a future, not a broken past.</p><p>Your giggle brings her out of her trance. “Earth to Wanda?”</p><p>She blinks a couple times, getting way too lost in your eyes before a blush forms on your cheeks. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Steve and Bucky wide-eyed at the sight of you, and when you look at her, and she looks at you, you both see <em>something, </em>kindred spirits, warm hearted people that…<em>knew loss. </em>And grew from that loss.</p><p>She heard of your epic love, and while she knew she could never have that, no matter what she could do. But what she did know, that no matter what...</p><p>“I’m here silly,” Wanda laughs softly. “What were you saying?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you were still up for movie night? If you didn’t eat up all the popcorn.”</p><p>She smiled brightly at your words.</p><p>She wouldn’t attempt to be that love.. She’d give you patience, and kindness, and a love that would never have limits. She’d give you time, warmth, and cuddles.</p><p>She’d give you the present, and the future.</p><p>She could never give you perfect, but she’d give you her everything.</p><p>Always.</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was her fault. At least that’s what Wanda thinks.</p><p>“We just…have to wait.” Tony says softly.. “We tried everything, but she…she has to want to wake up.”</p><p>The words ring in her head, as she sees your unconscious body in a private hospital room. The face she’d normally kiss every morning and night non stop ridden with cuts and bruises. The soft lips she’d melt in kissing now says nothing.</p><p>Had she been paying attention. Had she tried to come to you sooner. Had you both asked for backup for the mission, and let Nat and Steve help.</p><p>“Dekta…It’s me again.” She whispers in your ear. “But you knew that.”</p><p>
  <em>“Wanda!” You squeal happily at the sound of her footsteps, running to give her a hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She laughed, hugging you back gently. “I didn’t even get in the room good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You smile. “I always know if it’s you silly,”</em>
</p><p>There was a chance you could hear, and god knows she’d take anything given your situation, any hope that you were alive.</p><p>Wanda saw your confidence, your hope.</p><p>
  <em>“I think we got this Ton, “ You giggle. “Me and Wanda are pretty much unstoppable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She saw your encouraging smile, and couldn’t help but agree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I think we’ll be okay.”</em>
</p><p>Wanda was always nervous the night before a mission, you saw it as soon as you put your pajamas on and got in bed.</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll be fine,” You whisper softly in the darkness of your shared room.”We can do this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How do you know?” Wanda asks. “How can you be so sure?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You smile, and it isn’t cocky, its soft, warm, and inviting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because we’re together, and we’ve been through god knows how many wars.” You laugh. “I think a mission will be nothing, plus, there’s a beach. Beaches are good luck.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ve never been to the beach, you didn’t know shit about them. Being a ex-experimentat HYDRA did have it’s downfalls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smiled, and couldn’t help but laugh with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I guess so.”</em>
</p><p>You always did see her so well.</p><p>There always has to be something going wrong with those stupid missions. The comms just had to disconnect, the alarms just had to go off.</p><p>
  <em> “You gotta go,” You say quickly, handing Wanda the flash drive. “They’ll be here any minute.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not leaving without you,” Wanda snaps. “You said together, and I’ll be damned if you leave me behind for this stupid flash drive.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The accent slipping was all you needed to confirm she was going to be pissed for what you were going to do. It was the only way to make sure that they were okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m sorry,’ Is what you want to say, but instead, you kiss her, with passion, with fear, with…melancholy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll see you before dinner,” You whisper, pushing Wanda out the room, and locking the door behind you.</em>
</p><p>“God…you should’ve seen Sam today, he fell down a fight of stairs, and during breakfast, he tried so hard at getting Nat to use her corvette. “ She chuckles, tucking a small strand of hair behind your ear. “Nat said no, and almost had to beat him down…everyone started laughing after that..”</p><p>She paused, feeling the tears. She promised not to cry. She promised to keep you safe also.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” She chokes out, covering her mouth softly before a sob escapes. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>It takes a few moments, and when Wanda composes herself, she places her free hand on top of yours.</p><p>“I…I know it’s been two months, dekta,” She starts. “I know…this must hurt you…so much.”</p><p>
  <em> “She has multiple stab wounds, fractures, and internal bleeding. If she even lasts the night, I’ll be shocked.” The doctor says. “Does she have family?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natasha wiped a stray tear. “We’re her family,” She speaks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then…I’m so sorry, please prepare yourselves.”</em>
</p><p>She was going to make your favorite for dinner, the meal she makes without fail after a mission, because it makes you smile. Instead she waited in the waiting room, waiting with tears in her eyes, waiting after screaming that it should’ve been her. Waiting after hearing those words from the doctor.</p><p>She waiting for twelve hours before she heard that you made it, barely.</p><p>
  <em>“The stress of her injuries, were just more than we thought. We put her on ventilation, until she wakes up.”</em>
</p><p>She waited for two days when Tony moved you to the compounds private hospital , she waited another hour before she was cleared to talk to you. It took an minute for her to get used to…a white hospital room, then the comfort of your shared bedroom.</p><p>The bedroom you told each other sweet nothings at late nights, and talked till almost noon in early mornings.</p><p>Had to be replaced with a hospital room.</p><p>Damn it. </p><p>“I…I still feel you.” She whispers. “Even when I’m sleeping, and…it gives me this hope, this selfish hope that you could be alive. ”</p><p>
  <em>“She has to want to wake up,” Bruce answers. “She has to willingly wake up, and we don’t know how long could that be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She yelled at you for two hours, telling your body how stupid you could be to risk your life to the point until Natasha had to drag a kicking and screaming sokovian out the hospital room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She didn’t mean it,” Natasha tells you softly, tucking you under the sheets. “She’s just…sad. We all are…so please…wake up.”</em>
</p><p>Two months, and she still hears those words.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll see you before dinner,”</em>
</p><p>“I know…there’s still some part of you that probably wanted to stay asleep just to spite me.” She laughs softly. “You always did that whenever I got mad at you,”</p><p>She waits for something, a tingle, a movement, a twitch, something to tell her you’re here. You’re alive, you’re just…sleeping.</p><p>“I…I know you, y/n. I know you come back from crap like this, because we need you…I need you..I need to tell you how much I love you, how much I want to marry you. How much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. “</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“I…” She pauses, tears falling down her cheeks. “But I know that’s selfish. You always hated that.”</p><p>Being selfish…is that what it is though?</p><p>Wanting so badly for you to wake up, to do something. Anything.</p><p>Was that selfish?</p><p>Was it selfish for her…to want you?</p><p>-</p><p>You felt like you were underwater. You’ve never actually been under water before, but you heard what it felt like.</p><p><em>“It feels like floating, with water all around you. </em>“Natasha tells you, after a lot of questions.<em> “It feels like freedom”</em></p><p>
  <em> God…it really does feel like freedom.</em>
</p><p>You feel pain…physical pain, mostly in your back.</p><p>“Guess that’s how getting thrown across the room feels like.” You chuckle to yourself.</p><p>You look down…and you don’t see the ground, you see dark blue, and seaweed?</p><p>“Did I drown?” You whisper to yourself. “Am I magic?”</p><p>“No stupid,” A voice chuckles softly. “Still have a pretty creative imagination, glad that didn’t go away.”</p><p>You snap up, looking around what you think might be the ocean. “Who’s that?”</p><p>You don’t see a damn thing, other than…fish, and when you turn around, you see a sea creature in front of you.</p><p>
  <em>“Look wanda!” You call out, holding out a book. “Isn’t this fish cute?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanda leaned in, and smiled warmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s a Deep Sea Jellyfish,” She answers. “It is a little weird looking.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You mock gasp, covering the sides of the picture. “You’ll hurt it’s feelings.” You whisper, turning the book to you. “She didn’t mean that, she just doesn’t like when I call anyone other than wanda cute.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanda giggles, kissing your cheek, as you trace your finger over the small tentacles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll call you-“</em>
</p><p>“Flashlight,” You speak incredulously. “How- How are you even here? Weren’t you in a book?”</p><p>The jellyfish glows brightly in the depths in the ocean, emitting a bright blue light into the ocean.</p><p>“Perhaps your imagination is more than what the surface shows.” They respond.</p><p>You smile, and let out a small laugh. “You look good, as usual.”</p><p>“You’re going to give me a big head.” They laugh with you. “How do you feel?”</p><p>You pause for a moment to think, and you feel a twinge of pain rush through your spine. “I guess a little painful, but Wanda’s blasts hurt a lot worse.”</p><p>
  <em> “OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “FOR ACTING LIKE A DAMN FOOL, YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN KILLED.” Wanda snaps back, throwing another blast of magic at you.</em>
</p><p>You laugh at the memory, and smile at Flashlight.</p><p>“How do you feel?” They ask, laced with concern and…a hint of worry?</p><p>You look down to the depths of the ocean, your feet hanging loosely.</p><p>“Alone.” You mumble.</p><p>“That seems to be a normal feeling for people in your position?”</p><p>You look up again, eyeing the creature.</p><p>“What position?”</p><p>-</p><p>“Hey doll,” Steve smiles, taking a seat next to your hospital bed. “You should’ve seen sam fall on his ass,”</p><p>
  <em> “Language!” You laugh loudly. “Finally a swear word from America’s ass.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Steve blushed deeply, pushing you lightly as the two of you walk into the training room,separating to each side of the room, pulling out the practice mats for the rest of the team.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t help it when you bring up stark.” He chuckles softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s not that bad you know,” You smile, grabbing a pretty large mat. “Not as bad as a son of a bitch.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smiled at you, and walked over to your side of the room, pulling out the mat and tossing it to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You really are something doll,”He says to himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s that supposed to mean?” You ask, looking up at the superhuman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He chuckled, shaking his head, and flicking your forehead softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe another time.”</em>
</p><p>In some way…he saw you as a doll. Lifeless, unresponsive. He tried so hard not to, he wanted to see you as his little sibling again.</p><p>Not this.</p><p>Not…that.</p><p>“You missed your favorite meal today,” He chuckles softly. “You never miss that, even when you were sick.”</p><p>
  <em> “Come on Stevie…one bite.” You groan, immediately turning over your side and coughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, not when you’re hacking up a lung,” Steve whispers, tucking you under the blankets. “You need rest.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll rest better with food.” You grumble, your lips turning into a pout.”Please?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smiles softly, pecking your burning forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “When you’re better. I promise.”</em>
</p><p>“Come on doll,” He whispers brokenly, grasping onto your hand gently. “Just open up your eyes.”</p><p>So he can see your smile, so he can hear you laugh, so he can hear you almost beat everyone down so you can eat in piece.</p><p>“You gotta get better doll,” He sniffles, clinging to your hand. “ I need someone to call me out on my language.” </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>“Do you remember what happened?”Flashlight asks you.</p><p>“I got Wanda out, and I fought off those guards,” You say apprehensively. “I…I got hurt.”</p><p>“Badly.” Flashlight finishes. “Bad enough where you…have a choice.”</p><p>You raise an eyebrow. “Choice?”</p><p>“You can move on, you can…not feel the pain anymore.” They respond. “You can leave the avengers, and be happy.”</p><p>Your face falls, and the pain comes back just a little stronger.</p><p>“Are you saying, I’m dead?”</p><p>“Not yet.” They say quickly. “You’re…barely alive, but alive nonetheless. Being in that position, gives you the choice to be dead.”</p><p>“Why would I want that?” You ask. “Who would want to be dead?”</p><p>The light emitting from flashlight dims, and you frown.</p><p>“Who would want to be dead?” They repeat. “That’s…a good question.”</p><p>You lean in closer to the fish, and knit your eyebrows in confusion. “Why are you asking that? Come on flash, you know me.”</p><p>
  <em> “God…” You sniffle, wiping your tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Another nightmare, another sleepless night. You quietly get out of bed, and walk to your bookshelf, taking out your sea creatures book, and walking out the bedroom. You wonder the compounds halls and when you find the couch in the living room, you take a seat, hugging your knees softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Damnit,” You mumble. “It never goes away.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You lean over to the book next to you, and you sigh softly, opening to your bookmarked page, smiling at the picture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey flash.” You whisper softly. “I’m sorry for waking you up. I guess…old habits die hard.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You get no response, and in some way, it’s comforting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was the same one, like last time.” You continue, tracing the outline of the jellyfish. “I still felt the pain…everything. I know the team saved me…but, I can’t help but keep thinking if I actually do belong…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You sigh softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nat tries to get me comfortable, but…I can see everyones stares, I know they don’t want me there…”You feel tears leak out your eyes, and you use your free hand and wipe them away. “I was HYDRA, I hurt them…I…I did so many bad things, and I know they got me, and I know they’ve done so much, but I just…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You sob quietly, masking your sobs with your hand. The sounds of distant from Tony whenever you enter the same room, the apprehension for anyone to even look your way when you eat in silence, the look of fear in everyones eyes, waiting for you to revert back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who’d want to be alive, when all you feel is alone?”</em>
</p><p>“I do know you…” They respond after a moment of silence, “I know…everything you felt was pain.”</p><p>Your frown deepens.</p><p>“Everything you felt…when you were in HYDRA, when you were recruited in the team, when you went on missions, when you woke up in the morning and went to sleep. It was pain.”</p><p>You nod softly.</p><p>“Do you…really want to go back to feeling pain, everyday?”</p><p>-</p><p>Natahsa seriously wanted to kick your ass.She heard of your incident after Steve, and god was she pissed.</p><p>“You know…you’re scaring everyone.” She starts.</p><p>
  <em> “You know nat, I wouldn’t have to scare anyone if they didn’t eat my snacks!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll buy you more,” Natasha chuckled, wrapping her arms around your waist. “I”ll even steal Tony’s card and get you some extra stuff.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You pout, leaning into the embrace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They were limited edition snacks….” You mumble against her clothes, sighing softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She chuckles, stroking your hair gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll get you a safe too, just to make sure they won’t get it.” She bargins. “As long as you don’t stay quiet like that again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You giggle softly. “Did I really scare them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Trust me, the silent treatment does wonders on you chatty,” Natasha laughs. “But I’d like to see my little one smile now,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She cups your cheeks, and a giggle escapes from your lips. You raise a hand, and stick your pinky finger out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Promise?”</em>
</p><p>Natasha wipes a stray tear. “God, you promised,” She whispers.</p><p>No response.</p><p>No…smile. No laugh, no smart remark. No…nothing.</p><p>“You think this is funny?” She asks. “Sad, something?”</p><p>
  <em>“I mean…I did try to be a little careful,” You justify, backing away from the angry russian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You promised you’d be safe, I made sure I almost took that little finger off until you promised.” Natasha says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She wraps her arms around your injured body, and pulls you closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You better be more careful. Promise me that. “</em>
</p><p>“You promised,” She sniffles. “Damnit y/n.”</p><p>She stands up, walking over to your unconscious body, and wrapping her arms around you, pulling you gently to the crook of her neck.</p><p>“You’re the only one that makes me worry like this, god I’m gonna kick your ass when you wake up. “</p><p>-</p><p>“You only felt pain…all your life,” They continue. “Why do you want to fo though that?”</p><p>You pause.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Why do I want to go through that?’</em>
</p><p>You sigh softly, rubbing your temples. The pain comes back, and the small stabs almost burns, before you hug your knees.</p><p>“Ouch,” You whimper.</p><p>The light dims more, and you frown.</p><p>“Not like you’re feeling the pits of hell on your back.” You laugh, whimper ing in pain right afterwords.</p><p>“You’re just proving my point.” They respond.</p><p>
  <em>“Goddamnit, you’re reckless!” Tony snaps at you. “You jumped over a fucking bridge, for what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “People were getting hurt,” You reply, looking to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone was watching you, looks of confusion, some anger, some…frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re not superhuman, you can’t just do things like that,” Steve joins in. “You’re not like us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You look up at that, and scowl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Like what? Superhuman, or good people?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Steve’s eyes widened at that, and you feel the tears coming out your eyes as you desperately try to blink them away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t think you really care what I do, I think you were more afraid that I hurt someone, that my recklessness actually killed someone, that way you could have a reason to kick me out!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The looks around you soften, and all you can see is pity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wow.” You whisper. “So that’s how you feel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You walk off, not even caring about your injuries anymore, no one comes for you, no one tries, or even tried to reach out.</em>
</p><p>“That was when we first met..” You murmur, “They had a right to be on guard,”</p><p>“Not if they hurt you.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Hey squirt..” Tony sighs. “Those asshats keep messing up their suits.”</p><p>He looks over to your hospital bed, and he sees nothing. He took a deep breath, looking down at his black dress pants.</p><p>“You never messed up your suits that bad, maybe because you were careful with all that energy you had.” Tony laughed. “I mean shit kid, you never stopped talking, or doing shit you weren’t supposed to do.”</p><p>
  <em>“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Tony roared, stepping into his lab room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You tinkered quietly on the Iron Man suit, and roll your eyes when you heard his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you even know what you’re doing?” He presses. “HYDRA didn’t make you some supergenius, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You whip your head around to his direction, and growl lowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck you,” You seethe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knits his eyebrows in confusion, before you stand up and press a screwdriver to his chest, before leaving the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let me do something nice for these idiots….shit on it....fuck billionares,” Is all he really heard, before walking over to his suit, and gasping softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The suit was sparkling clean, and all the older parts he was getting ready to repair were replaced with better, newer ones, the red paint shined boldly and proudly, complimenting the gold accents of the armor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You did better than he ever could, and when he tested the suit out, it only confirmed that theory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smelled something good too. Wait, no one cooks. Do they?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tony took the armor off, and when he found a group of avengers peering over a nearby figure at your angry figure, throwing peppers into a pot, he smiles a little bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Guess we all smelled it, huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s been there for twenty minutes making heaven, “ Sam whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tony rolled his eyes, and kicked Sam behind the leg, sending him, and the other avengers tumbling down to the floor. You look up from the stove, and raise an eyebrow. “What the hell is going on?” You ask. “Trying to make sure I don’t poison you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe,” Tony snapped. “Gimme some,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You look at him, and burst out laughing in a matter of seconds. The avengers looked your way, confusion ridden all over their faces. You continue to laugh none the less, and snort softly before holding onto the kitchen counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You guys are hilarious!” You giggle out,catching your breath. “I never studied how to poison someone in HYDRA, who do you take me for? Dr. Doom or something?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tony lets a small laugh escape, and he smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, not at all,” He mumbles to himself.</em>
</p><p>The man didn’t even know he was crying until he felt the tears fall on his clothes, he quickly wiped them away, and sighed.</p><p>“Damnit kid…You seriously know how to prove I have a heart, even when you’re in a coma.”</p><p>He looks over to you, expecting some sort of laughter, before he sniffles.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I misjudged you..” He mumbles. “You can wake up now, okay?”</p><p>He hears nothing still, and the tears keep flowing down his cheeks.</p><p>“Just….prove me wrong again, okay? Give me another reason to apologize to you, and wake up.”</p><p>-</p><p>“They’re idiots,” You giggle softly.</p><p>“What?” Flashlight asks.</p><p>You smile, uncurling yourself, and moving a little closer to the creature. They’re idiots,”</p><p>“But they hurt you, they-“ The creature pauses, before a bright light emits from their core. “They made your life miserable, they outcasted you, they-“</p><p>“They hurt me,”</p><p>“They HURT YOU!” Flashlight yells.</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t listen to them,” Wanda sighs softly. “I for one think you were pretty heroic jumping over a bridge,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You look up from your pillow, turning to the open door of your bedroom.”You don’t have to make me feel better, I know what I did was stupid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, it was, I just don’t think it was reckless.” Wanda giggles, walking closer to you. “I did much worse when I was HYDRA.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You frown. “Do I know you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t, I just came back from a mission with Bruce. I’m Wanda.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You raise an eyebrow, but when you see Wanda’s soft green eyes in the dim lighting of your room and her extended hand, you relax ever so slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y/n,” You repsond, taking her hand and shaking it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know this is a pretty….bad introduction.” The sokovian giggles. “But they did have no right to hurt you like that…although tony’s an asshole.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You let out a soft laugh, and nod, patting the side of your bed. “At least not everyone’s an asshole,”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanda smiled, sitting down next to you. “I think tony’s the ringleader of assholes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You snort, laughing loudly. “Understatement of the decade.” You sigh softly, leaning back against your mattress. “God it feels good to laugh.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gotta laugh at idiots,” Nat’s voices echos through your room, you and wanda giggle loudly, and smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How about we get out for dinner, just us three.” Nat offers, you shoot up, smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I don’t think I can eat with idiots today.” You turn to wanda.”You coming?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You sure as hell aren’t leaning me with idiots.”</em>
</p><p>“You’re right,” You respond, recalling the memory. “But they’re idiots,”</p><p>“You can go to paradise, where people actually love you! Where I love you, but you want to stay, with people who barely tolerate you?”</p><p>You frown, sighing softly.</p><p>“I have idiots, and….I can’t really change that.” You respond, feeling the pain return. “I…I have idiots, who are probably never going to change.” You laugh.</p><p>The creature stays silent, almost confused in your words.</p><p>“Steve uses a damn shield as a frisbee,” You giggle. “But he eats all of my pastries, and is my official taste tester for any meals, and he helps me with putting up groceries.”</p><p>You hear Steve’s muffled laugh in your head and you giggle along with thevoice.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Tony, don’t even get me started, he was just a plan asshole. But he always makes me laugh, and we always tease each other when we tinker in his lab room.”</p><p>You see him roll his eyes, and give you a small smile next, and when the pain creeps up on you, you stifle a yelp.</p><p>“Bruce, gets so stuck in that damn med room, that I have to nag him to go for walks with me, and I have the best conversations about life with him.” You smile. “Sam, god he gets on my nerves with him trying to get one good prank in, but he’s the most loyal friend I can ask for, and he always protects me. Clint thinks he’s Robin Hood, but he offers me lessons, and always gives me his dessert after dinner”</p><p>You hear his advice about life, training, and the hint of amusement in his voice when he mentions romance briefly.</p><p>You feel tears, and even though your underwater, you can still feel them trying to leak out.</p><p>“Nat, she was so quiet and always kicked my butt in training, but she made me a better fighter.She always calms me down when I get mad, and kicking everyones butt when I make her favorite dinner, she goes on drives with me, and spoils me to death,”</p><p>You feel a slap to your side, and you giggle loudly.“Wanda, god she can get so mad at me because I act before I think, but she gives the best cuddles, and always kisses me goodnight,”</p><p>You smell the hint of her perfume, and the tears leak out, flowing down your cheeks, and you smile.</p><p>“Lets talk about the HYDRA, the biggest one of all…thought that I was some….mistake, when I didn’t become a superhuman, and that I resistant, made me into a brainwashed solider, and made me hurt people.”</p><p>The pain comes full force, and you yelp in pain loudly.</p><p>“But…that’s what makes me…me,” You choke out. “Makes me…human.” “The pain-“</p><p>“Fuck pain,” You laugh bitterly. “That’s life.”</p><p>“But it isn’t love.”</p><p>“No…it isn’t, but it’s a part of it. Love isn’t constant pain, love isn’t the darkness closing in on you every second of every day, and wondering if you aren’t even worth existing.” You spit out, coughing harshly. “Love isn’t pain, love isn’t abandonment when you’re not useful to a cause, love isn’t mean.”</p><p>“Then what is it?” Flashlight asks. “What is the one thing that is keeping you here.”</p><p>“Love….is light.” You answer. “Love is light, it’s warm, it’s….inviting, and sometimes it can be a little too much,” You laugh. “ Love can be a pain in the ass sometimes, love can be…so much, even dealing with idiots. Love…is so much,love heals, love makes you laugh, makes you cry, makes you scared, makes you angry. Those idiots did more than that, every day, they made me angry, they made me scared, they made me happy, and I love them…I love them with everything in me, I love them with anger, I love them with sadness, I love them sometimes with fear, but I love them most…with hope.”</p><p>You see the creature move closer to you, and you hold them gently with your hands.</p><p>“Love does hurt though, and I think…we both felt that hurt most, I gave that to you, and I’m so sorry for that, giving you the responsibility of holding my pain inside.” You whisper. “But that pain..makes us who we are. It made <em>me </em>who I am…It made me, me. That pain, the tears, the sleepless nights, everything I felt made me who I am…”</p><p>“But….it hurts.” Flashlight whimpers, the light dimming once more.You look at the creature, and you hold it close to you.</p><p>“I know.” You whimper, feeling the tears fall down. “I think it’s going to hurt sometimes, but..we have to look to the light, we can’t let the pain hurt us, not anymore.”</p><p>“Why, when it can just…go away?” They ask.</p><p>“Because that pain, gave me, gave us,good things too. Pain isn’t bad, not always, just like love isn’t always good. It can be too much, it can hurt you…life can hurt you, but you have to find for the good love, and sometimes the good pain. You have to find good idiots who love you…who hold you up, who make you your favorite meals, who make you smile, laugh and cry.”</p><p>You pull away to look at the creature.“I can’t go away, Flash.” You whisper, feeling the tears fall down. “Because that pain, gave me good things too. I-it gave me hope, it gave me peace, it gave me laughter.”</p><p>From behind them, you can see your family. Clint, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Sam, and you sniffle. You feel Wanda’s arms wrapped around you, and you don’t feel pain, not anymore. You can only feel warmth, you feel tony’s arms, Nat’s, Steve’s, Sam’s…everyones arms wrapped around you in a hug.</p><p>You remember your first dinner with the avengers, your birthday, your first date with wanda, your first kiss, your firsts with team.</p><p>Those idiots.</p><p>“It gave me a family…It gave me the ability to love them and everything I fight for, beacause most of all, love heals…”</p><p>You feel Flash’s light dim, and you hold him closer.</p><p>“We…we have to let go.” You speak up. “You, I…we can’t let that hurt overcome all the good the world gave us.”</p><p>“How? How can we let go of all the people that hurt us? That…that made us feel pain.”</p><p>You smile sadly.</p><p>“Forgiveness, we have to forgive all the bad idiots, we have to forgive every bad thing they did to us, we have to let it go.” You assure the creature. “Not enough to forget it, because deep down, we’ll always know how it feels, but enough…to feel better for us to <em>move on. </em>“</p><p>You feel a warm light in your chest, and a wave of tiredness overcome you.</p><p>“We have to let go…so we can live, love, scream, cry, laugh, feel pain, feel everything life has to offer us.” You mumble quietly, yawning softly. “Because we….”</p><p>You feel your eyes droop close.</p><p>“We want to feel the light again…”</p><p>-</p><p>“I…I used all my words, yelling at you, crying at you, screaming sometimes. That wasn’t right.” She continues, squeezing your hand. “I’m so sorry, my sweet.”</p><p>She pushed down the lump in her throat.</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe you should consider…letting her go.” Bruce says to Wanda gently. “I think..it should be an option.”</em>
</p><p>Was it selfish to try to keep you alive? When there was some hope?</p><p>Was it selfish to have the hope of you giving her that smile once more?</p><p>“I…I never gave you many choices, since you were so independent, and made choices everyday, but…I have to give you this, because it’s your choice.” She sniffles.</p><p>Wanda doesn’t want to say it, but she has to…she has to not be selfish, no matter how hard it is to want to be.</p><p>“You always wanted to feel t-the sand…” She sobs, tears freely flowing. “ You always wanted to play in the water and splash me.”</p><p>God…please.</p><p>“If…you want to go to the beach without me…”</p><p>Wake up.</p><p>She brings your knuckles to her lips, peppering kisses and salty tears on the skin.</p><p>“I won’t get mad, I won’t be sad, I…I’ll be okay if you want to go without me.”</p><p>Wake up.</p><p>She takes a ring out her pocket, the promise ring she gave you three months ago. The ring that you wore proudly, knowing that she was yours, and that you were hers.</p><p>She puts it on your finger, and kisses the stone softly.</p><p>
  <em>Wake up, please. So I can do something, anything, kiss you, propose to you, kill you for putting me through being without you for two months.</em>
</p><p>“I…I’ll be okay.”</p><p>She feels your hand….squeeze back, and seriously debates if she’s sleep deprived.</p><p>“You’re…crazy…”You croak out.</p><p>She feels the tears fall down, before she leans over to you, looking into your eyes, and kissing you. You whimper in pain, and shepulls way. Wanda knit her eyebrows in confusion, and when she sees the tears falling down, she worries if she hurt you in some way.</p><p>“What’s wrong dekta?” She asks you, holding your face in her hands softly. “Talk to me, please.”</p><p>You sniffle. “Promised….we’d go…together,you…idiot.”</p><p>She laughs softly, peppering your face with sweet kisses before meeting your eyes once more.</p><p>Two months, no sweet kisses, no laughter, no nothing but an unconscious body.</p><p>But you have the audacity to wake up and call her an idiot?</p><p>“That’s my girl,” She whispers to you, stroking your hair. “Together.”</p><p>You were awake, right before dinner was going to be ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Contacts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your sight was a funny thing, and it was always a problem ever since you were a child, colors seemed to blend together and the world was just a blur to you, and as you got older, it just got worse.</p><p>You were blind as FUCK, lets get real.</p><p>You just…knew how to adapt to a certain extent, at least in the compound. You trained your eyes on focusing on one thing, giving the impression that you were reading something, and when you got the contacts Tony made for you to use on missions, it helped greatly. You still couldn’t see, mind you, but it made a world of difference.</p><p>You decided to wear the contacts every day, even though they were a bitch to get in.</p><p>When you broke those contacts for the first time, all hell broke loose.</p><p>Unfortunately, you were paired with Sam on a mission involving stairs and beating people up, and you don’t even know how you fell down, but he must’ve pushed you some way. You didn’t even feel the contact pop out of your eyes before you fell face first on the ground.</p><p>When you opened your eyes and saw harsh blurs, you reacted as normal as any other person could.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> “Ahhh!!! MY FUCKING CONTACTS SAM!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y/n!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He jumped down the staircase, and when you hear the painful crunch of your contacts being smashed down you almost hold in the need to cry, hearing your wallet go up to the gates of heaven. You sigh softly, looking up at what you think might be Sam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t fucking believe you!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y/n-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That was my only good pair of contacts! Goddamnit Sam!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y/N!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “WHAT?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re talking to a damn wall,” He laughs. ”Just take a deep breath.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t fucking see you, birdbrain! I'm gonna kill you!”</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>He just had to step on the fucking contact.</p><p>You did fight the urge to beat him up, and after adapting to the blurs only so slightly, you made it back to the compound with no problems, before running like hell to Tony’s lab early the next morning. You struggled to open the door, and you’re almost a little thankful when he opens it for you.</p><p>“Are you trying to run away from a serial killer?” He muses.</p><p>You can really only see a blur, as you catch your breath.</p><p>“Stairs… contacts…broken, help,” You pant.</p><p>He ushered you in and sat you down on a chair, you dug in your pocket, and held out the ziplock bag of your very shattered contacts. He snatches them away from you, and as the moving blob looks like it’s pacing, you hear a whimper.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” He asks.</p><p>“Sam’s foot.” You grumble.</p><p>You can’t really see him, but he places the bag on what looks like a table, and leans in, looking closely.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t do anything with this,” He groans, tossing the bag in the trash. “I can make you a new pair, but it’ll take a good week, maybe two.”</p><p>You sigh. “No missions?”</p><p>“No missions until this is fixed. You need the contacts for communication, and I don’t think you can communicate while blind.” He responds.</p><p>You look up at that, and he gives the smallest hint of a smile.</p><p>“You’ve been looking at the wall for three minutes straight, y/n. No sane person would do that.”</p><p>What do you suggest?"</p><p>"Youneed to make an appointment with the-"</p><p>“No," You answer.</p><p>"Y/n, I'm not a doctor, you need to see one." He presses.</p><p>While Tony was a lot of things, he was not an eye doctor. Honestly, he really never saw you in this position, well, other than the one time you were so tired from your mission and ran to your meeting without your contacts, slamming straight into a glass wall, and cracking said glass.</p><p>Thank god he was so <em>damn</em> amused that he didn't ask you to pay for the damages, and that Natasha wasn't there due to a meeting she had to go to with Bucky. You just dismissed it as tiredness, and left that distant memory float away.</p><p>But as it comes back to him...it does form a question.</p><p>“Wait, have you ever seen a doctor for your eyes?”</p><p>You didn’t have the heart to say no, so you left, after bumping into a number of things.</p><p>Okay, so maybe adaption wasn’t a huge thing, but you knew how to fake it, at least with other people around. You were glad the team went out for lunch when you went to your appointment with Tony, and after heeding his warning that it wouldn't n bumping into so many damn pillars to the point you had to ask FRIDAY to direct you to your room with voice instructions.</p><p>You finally made it to your room when you saw the splotches of paint splashed with your favorite color in your room. You turn slightly to the left seeing the blurred outline of your mahogany desk with your computer and stack of papers. You felt a throbbing pain from the middle of your forehead, and you lean against your bed.</p><p>You moved your hand and when you feel the sheets on your bed, you grip them tightly and slowly, I do mean slowly, stand up, and make your wayto the bathroom.</p><p>When you make it halfway, you felt an object on your foot that might've been a shoe trip you up, and your feel gravity not helping in the damn slightest. You let out a small yelp as your face connects with the hardwood floors, and you groan.</p><p>You weren't going to deal with this. A doctor could- No, no no no.</p><p>You got on your hands and knees, crawling towards your bathroom until you saw a bright white blur, contrasting the splashes of different colored furniture that was in your bedroom. You stood up slowly from the ground, feeling the bathroom sink and other objects, before you feel the glass shower door, you find the knob, turning it, and getting in, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Goddamnit," You sigh.</p><p>"Initiating, Goddamnit, Shower setting. Emitting lavender essential oils in steam."</p><p>Your eyes widen, at the automated voice, and you quickly feel the fabric of your clothed leggings.</p><p>"Wait no!" You yell out, franticly taking off the pants, and throwing them out the shower.</p><p>In the nick of time, you take off the rest of your clothing, and feel the multiple droplets of hot water prick your exposed skin.</p><p>"This is some bull," You grumble, You truly didn't want to wear the glasses, but you were damn tempted to, as you grab what you think might be body wash.</p><p>Luckily, you were right.</p><p>-</p><p>If Natasha could associate you with anything, it’d be a book.</p><p>Books are constant pages of knowledge you learn every time you flip a page, and whenever she saw a new quirk of your that made her smile. Whenever you’d babble on about what you did during your day and your eyes glinted ever so softly in the dim light of your shared room. She smiled when she added a new page to her mental book about you every day.</p><p>Natasha genuinely liked you more than the rest of the avengers, and it definitely showed in unexpected moments.</p><p>You two always sat across from one another, in meetings, and she liked that. She had something beautiful to look at. You always paid attention to the briefing, but your eyes glanced over to Natahsa somewhere in the middle, giving her a warm smile. One she always retuned back to you. She paid attention to how you held the papers in your hands, reading it’s contents a few times before actually placing them down in defeat. Natasha slowly picked up her phone, typing a message before pressing send, and hearing your phone vibrate softly.</p><p>When the russian saw the grin on your face as you read her proposal to help you understand the briefing later. She made sure to cancel all the plans she had that night.</p><p>It soon became a recurring thing she noticed every day, how you’d linger just a little longer at the papers in front of you, or even when you were at the dinner table or training. She found your quirk endearing.</p><p>You were a beat behind while sparing with Steve, and to some extent, you were a little sloppy. She excused herself from Thor, and walked over to you.</p><p>“Need some help?” She asks, a smile quirking on her lips.</p><p>Steve smiled in relief. “Y/n has the movements down, but I think she’s in her head.”</p><p>She could tell you <em>were</em> a little too focused on his magenta read gloves onSteve’s wrists, and she nods.</p><p>“Take a deep breath, and close your eyes.” She instructs.</p><p>You obey her instructions with no argument, and when she starts to count off numbers in a rhythm, you pinned down Steve easily before she gets to ten. She took you to ice cream that day, and made sure to do it whenever you’d beat someone in training.</p><p>To her surprise, you took more missions that surrounded in communications, and assassinations. You had an easy air around you that allowed anyone totell their secrets, and when she saw you in action at a gala you were both undercover at, she didn’t really know what was most surprising. The way your outfit made you look like goddess, or how it only took you two minutes before you got the information you needed, and took the target out with no problem whatsoever.</p><p>That’s when she realized she might be falling for you.</p><p>Natasha could always find herself being…soft, and the team noticed that <em>very</em> quickly. She couldn’t help but make sure you were safe whenever you two were placed on a mission. The way she always hanged on every word you said while talking at dinner, the way you gasp ever so softly everytime she holds your face in her hands whenever she saw you get frustrated at paperwork. Wanda made small little adjustments to where you were seated at dinner, switching your seat next to Steve with Natasha. Clint gave her advice on flirting, with Laura’s guidance.</p><p>When you retuned from one of your more dangerous missions, she pushed everyone out the way and raced to the med room. When she kicked down the door, she cupped your face in her hands, being ever so gentle as she kisses your cuts, and when she gets to the cut on the corner of your lips, your small nod of consent is all she needs to do the one thing she’s been dying to do for the past three months.</p><p>You were the personification of an open book. But some pages didn’t add up for her.</p><p>Especially surrounding your eyes.</p><p>When you returned form Tony’s lab, and met Natasha in the kitchen with a note explaining that you weren’t allowed on missions for two weeks, she was a little confused. Normally anything regarding technology was on a case by case basis, since everyone’s specialtys are a little different, it’s normal to ask some questions.</p><p>“Did he say anything else?” Natasha asks, handing you a cup of hot chocolate.</p><p>“Just said that since the contacts are used to pinpoint my target a lot easier, I can’t really do the missions. “You respond, taking the mug, and sipping off the beverage. “Thankfully, I didn’t exactly have any this coming week, so it’ s not too bad.”</p><p>Natasha hums, and when she sees you place the cup dangerously near the corner of the table, she makes haste to grab it before it falls, moving it slightly towards the center of the table.</p><p>“He has been working you a little bit much,” Natasha continues, gently taking her hand in yours.</p><p>She peers down to your eyes, and being just a little taller than you, she can tell that you’re not looking at her. You’re present, and even aware, but it’s almost as if you’re looking more at the refrigerator behind the Russian, than looking at her emerald green eyes.</p><p>“Hey, “ She whispers, squeezing your hand ever so slightly.</p><p>You twitch your fingers in response, looking up. “Hm?”</p><p>Natasha raises an eyebrow at that, but quickly shakes the feeling away. “How about we head to bed a little early tonight?”</p><p>You give her a small smile, and nod in response.</p><p>She takes you to your shared bedroom, and when you accidentally bump into the nightstand at her side of the bed, her lips quirk into a frown.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” You respond. “Probably just a little tired. “</p><p>You fell asleep rather easily, cuddled into Natasha’s chest as she holds you close to her, but the question rests on her mind.</p><p>Why <em>did</em> you look at the refrigerator?</p><p>Natasha was sure as the day is long that you never wore glasses, but she couldn’t really say that she wasn’t tempted to test out a theory that you <em>might</em> need them.</p><p>The next day, you didn’t necessarily want to get up. You weren’t sure if it was the black and red blobs of color that you register as Natasha’s room that gave you a slight headache, or the fact that you might need to actually push to go to the meeting to prove a point.</p><p>It takes a lot of kisses from an already dressed Natasha ,but you urge her to go ahead without you, assuring you’ll be right behind her, and thankfully she obliges. You begrudgingly get out of bed when she leaves, and you struggle to make it to the bathroom, getting a headache from the bright light of her bathroom, contrasting the dimly lit bedroom.</p><p>When Natasha enters in the meeting room without you, she can clearly see the smug look on Tony’s face, and when she looks at your empty space, she frowns ever so slightly.</p><p>“Miss her?” Clint asks from across the table.</p><p>“Can’t help but not to,” Wanda giggles. “The black widow misses her little kotenok,”</p><p>Natasha sighs, rubbing her temples in annoyance.</p><p>Wanda knew how much of a softie she was for you, and when she saw the russian pick up a stuffed toy that looked like your favorite animal when they were at the mall, she couldn’t hide her smile.</p><p>She never seen the Black Widow, mighty avenger smile so damn big when the spy mumbled a phrase lovingly in her native tongue.Nat almost had to threaten Wanda not to say a word about the situation, which she obliged. Wanda loved you like a sister, and your small height difference didn’t stop you from the loving teases she gave you at every spare moment.</p><p>But she did teach Wanda a little too well on insinuating subjects.</p><p>“I can push her out of bed,” Sam suggests suddenly, sitting down next to Steve and Bucky.</p><p>“I think one push is enough, Sam.” Tony rebukes, sitting down at the head of the table. “Where’s y/n?”</p><p>“Here, “ You call out, walking into the meeting room. She smiles a little at your arrival, but frowns when you sit in an empty chair next to Wanda.</p><p>“New seat, little one?” Wanda asks, smirking at you.</p><p>You blush at the nickname, and the slight slip of her accent.</p><p>“Wanted to try something different,” You mumble, placing your fingers over the folder in front of you, pulling it closer to your direction before you attempt to read it’s contents.</p><p>Natasha and Wanda follow suit, and from the corner of her eye, she can see the billionaires smirk directed at you, but it disappears as he starts to go over the meeting. She sees your head ducked in the folders contents, and she fights the urge to smile. It is a little easier to see, and prompts her to pay attention more to Tony.</p><p>But when she sees you rub your temples, she frowns.</p><p>“Y/n,” Wanda whispers in your ear.</p><p>You look up, facing Wanda’s direction, but not really looking at her. “Yeah?” You whisper back.</p><p>“You feel alright? Your thoughts are a little loud,” She asks worriedly. “If you want to step out, you can-“</p><p>“Y/n,” Tony interrupts, and when Natasha and Wanda directs their direction to him, she sees the smug smirk return.</p><p>You sigh, turning over to his direction, focusing more on the tan blur than the mostly black and white one. “Yeah Tony?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you could read aloud the mission objective for Clint and Bucky.”</p><p>You knit your eyebrows in confusion, and you don’t need to see to understand his own agenda. You roll your eyes, going back to your opened folder, and when you look, all you can see is white, and small splotches of black. You fight the urge to wince in pain, and Natasha quickly attempts to speak before Tony raises a hand.</p><p>You narrow your eyes, and Natahsa even looks confused at your action. It was normal for you to do it, but this time, it looked more noticeable to everyone before you give up and close the folder.</p><p>“Mission objective is to capture target, interrogate, and release to SHEILD for further investigation.” You respond.</p><p>Tony raises an eyebrow, and Natasha can’t help but smile.</p><p>You held in the need to grimace, but when you hear tony’s hum of approval at your educated guess, you relax ever so slightly.</p><p>Beat that Tony.</p><p>-</p><p>He gave you those little prompts throughout the meeting, and without even needing the folder, and finally getting his patterns of what objective for whom, you answer with no problems. Sighing, he calls the meeting to a close, and when you get up a little too quickly, you let out a small sigh of pain.</p><p>“Y/n? You feeling alright?” Sam asks.</p><p>“Yeah, just a headache.” You murmur, looking down at what might be the brown table.</p><p>“You sure? You did take a tumble.”</p><p>Natasha didn’t really know that part about your mission, all she knew was that your contacts broke.</p><p>“What tumble?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Oh, we were fighting some HYDRA agents and-“</p><p>“I just fell,” You interrupt, facing the translucent blur. “Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>You quickly gather your things, and walk out the door, tripping over a nearby chair, but catching yourself before you fall to the ground. Wanda and Nat quickly follow after you, and when Wanda grazes your left shoulder blade , You flinch, making the witch retract her hand as quickly as she almost placed it over.</p><p>Natasha gets in front of you and when you bump into her and stumble, she holds you steady, keeping a gentle but firm grip on you. She looks up at you, and she sees the same thing she noticed yesterday. You avoid her gaze, and even though she does think it’s the finest bit intentional, she does notice the way you look further up ahead.</p><p>She guides you and Wanda both to her room, and when she sits you down on the bed and turns the lamp on,illuminating the dim room. The Russian gently traces her fingers over the clothed shoulder Wanda touched, frowning slightly when she sees you wince in pain, and rub your temples.</p><p>She turns to Wanda. “Was this where-“</p><p>Wanda nods, and when Natasha pulls the fabric away from your shoulder with your consent. She examines the dark bruise appearing on your skin. It seems like it’s been a day old at best, but it isn’t a griped bruise.</p><p>“Did you…fall?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“No.” You answer, and while it isn’t the truth, it isn’t a lie either.</p><p>“Did sam do this?” Wanda asks, a slight edge to her voice. “I’ll kill him.”</p><p>“No,” You sigh, turning towards the voices direction. “It wasn’t him.”</p><p>Natasha frowns, and when she sees that you’re looking at the lamp next to Wanda, she sighs softly.</p><p>“Give us a minute wands,” Natahsa speaks up, turning to a shocked Wanda. “It’s okay.”</p><p>She obeys her mentors orders, and when you hear the door close shut softly, you face towards the red blur infront of you. You see what you think her kneel down to your level, and feel soft hands cup your face gently.</p><p>“Look at me kotenok,” Natahsa whispers softly. “Please.”</p><p>You look up, just a little to see two green splotches enter your view.</p><p>She sees you glance more towards the subtle colors of her clothing, and everything clicks just a little more. The deeper focus on objects, holding on to things, the way you read through the paperwork three times before actually getting it.</p><p>“I assume the contacts did more than help you with missions?” She asks, her voice only laced with the upmost concern, and when she hears silence, it confirms her theory. “How long have you not been able to see?”</p><p>“I can see just fine,” You correct.</p><p>You were right, you could see. Keep telling yourself that.</p><p>“How long have you not been able to see <em>well</em>?” She rephrase, a hint of amusement in her voice.</p><p>“Ever since I was little…the contacts really did help!” You justify, only to flinch a little at the throbbing pain returning. “I just…didn’t tell Tony, or…anyone. “</p><p>She sighs softly, pulling you into a warm embrace., kissing the top of your head. “That’s why you knocked into pillars,”</p><p>“You saw?” You ask</p><p>“Heard it,” Natasha smiles, and presses another kiss to your hair. “All those headaches from focusing too much” She coos warmly, making you blush once more.</p><p>“Didn’t want to make a huge deal.” You mumble against the avengers soft fabric, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.”It’s just splotches of color, I can see fine.”</p><p>She pulls away from you, sighing in what you think is a mix of worry, and apprehension.“Can we see a doctor?”</p><p>“I already talked to-“</p><p>“Not bruce, a real eye doctor.”</p><p>You huff, and you don’t need to see her worried eyes boring into your soul. You really didn’t want to go. She could feel your nervousness, and with a soft exhale, she leans in closer, pressing a soft kiss to your temple.</p><p>“What if I came with you?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>You hated that you submitted to that damn avenger, and it only extended when you sat in the waiting room at the optometrist. Natasha spent all last night cuddling you to sleep, while also using her free hand to search for the best damn eye doctor in the world.It took a lot of phone calls, and maybe a threat from both Wanda and Nat to the assistant on the phone before the woman squeezed you in for an appointment with Tony’s eye doctor, in fear of getting blasted by wanda of all people.</p><p>They were both impressed on how you compromised, only asking for Tony not to know about the appointment, not wanting to prove him right because your girlfriend kissed you.</p><p>You scrolled through your phone, not really caring that you couldn’t see anything but a white blur. Natasha gently put a hand on your shoulder, making sure to avoid the bruise from the pilar.</p><p>“Is this your first time ever visiting the eye doctor?” She asks, looking at the questionnaire on the paper.</p><p>“Mmhm,” You hum, earning a concerned look from Natasha before going back to the paper..</p><p>“Are you far, or near sighted?” She asks, not really knowing if the question applies to you.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” You answer honestly. “Doesn’t a doctor ask these questions?”</p><p>“This is your first time at the eye doctors.” She smiles, checking off the unknown box. “They just want to get an idea of what you are before they examine you.”</p><p>You nod, placing your phone face down and leaning back against the chair. An intern with light blue scrubs poked their head out the doorway, and when they call your name, you try not to whimper.Natasha’s take your hand in hers, and when you feel her lips press against your plam, you nerves are calmed down, before standing up, and following the intern.</p><p>It takes a good hour before you enter back into the waiting room, and when she sees you, all you can do keep a straight face as you hide a small piece of paper behind your back, mumbling something to the extent of your piss poor eyesight. </p><p>When you both entered into Natasha’s corvette, she can’t help but smile in relief at the revelation. You buckle your seatbelt, and sit in a comfortable silence.</p><p>You sigh, handing her the paper, she takes it from your hands, reading it’s contents. “What’s this?”</p><p>“For those stupid glasses,” You mumble, and Natasha can’t help but fight her victorious smile.</p><p>“Come on ray Charles, lets get you some ice cream.” She muses, driving off from the building.</p><p>—</p><p>Natasha really had no idea of what the contents in your bag looked like when you arrived home with wanda a few days later, and she didn’t bother to push you on the matter. You fulfilled your part of the deal, and you made sure to only say just enough to insinuate that you were fine.</p><p>You made some precautions on your new routine, making sure to get up just the tiniest bit early just to make sure you place the eyedrops in your eyes before putting on contacts, and making sure not to look at screens for so long.Natasha never caught you putting the concats, and didn’t try to catch you. You already felt your ego being brusied from getting borderline nagged into it, so she didn’t mind you wanting to sheild what was left of your precious pride.</p><p>Plus, contacts were already a bitch to put in, but they were better than Tony’s contacts.</p><p>Tony noticed your contacts during the next mission briefing, and he smiled to himself before continuing as per usual.</p><p>Wanda noticed your racing thoughts lessen and quiet, and made sure to help you in relieving the small throbs of pain you did receive the first week of getting adjusted to the contacts. She had no problem in doing so, and she was happy to see you actually making eye contact.</p><p>It took the second week before there was an actual change in your vision, and when you remarked that Steve’s eyes looked like the ocean during dinner, you could feel Wanda give you a warm smile.</p><p>Natasha remained patient, and when she retuned from her mission briefing from Fury, she noticed that something was different when she walked towards your room, the door was actually open, and when she knocked softly on the door, she didn’t expect you to actually let her in.</p><p>She made sure to remain quiet, close the door behind her and sit on the bed, seeing the light emit from the bathroom.</p><p>“Just a sec,” You call out, placing your contact in its case full of sanitizer, before you close both capsules shut, and glance towards the blur of your glasses frames.</p><p>When Natasha feels her vision being covered by your hands, she doesn’t say a word, you straddle her lap, and she makes sure to wrap her arms around your waist, holding you firm enough for you not to fall, but enough to hold you in place.</p><p>“You don’t have to show me if-“</p><p>“Just…don’t laugh, “You warn, and she places her hand on the small of your back. “I wanted you to be the first to see.”</p><p>She nods, and when you remove her hands, she truly can’t help the incredulous gasp of how adorable you look. The frames fit nicely on your face, and only enhanced your natural beauty, she notices them fall slightly off your face, and she can’t help but smile.</p><p>“May I?” She asks, looking at you.</p><p>You nod, blinking back the tears threatening to escape. She removes her hands, ever so slightly adjusting your glasses back on your face, before you lean in closer.</p><p>“You’re stunning,” She whispers softly. “How do you feel?”</p><p>You take a moment to answer, and when you look into her eyes, all you can see is the forest, it’s calming, and almost amazing how she can instantly make you feel so safe.</p><p>You take a deep breath, giving the smile just reserved for your avenger.</p><p>“I can see the eyes I fell in love with,” You whisper back, closing the distance between the both of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Wake Up-Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Hey wands, “ Nat called out, opening your hospital room door door. “Dinners almost..”</p><p class="p1">She saw you, awake, sniffling, but awake.</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” You rasp out.</p><p class="p1">Natasha placed her hands over her mouth, tears filling her eyes almost immediately. She seriously wasn’t a cryer, but damnit kid.</p><p class="p1">“You’re awake. “ She whispers incredulously. “You little shit…”</p><p class="p1">She speed walked over to you, pushing your girlfriend out the way and wrapping you in a very <em>very</em> tight hug. If you weren’t already feeling the fiery pits of hell that was pain rushing though your body, you’d think she broke a few ribs.</p><p class="p1">“Thank god you’re awake.” She mumbles into your hair. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p class="p1">“Natasha, you promised not to-“</p><p class="p1">Steve almsot torped over himself when he saw you hugging Natasha back, and you definitely heard a sob escape from his lips before he made his way over to you. He opened his arms, ready to hug you before Natasha pushed him away to the nearest wall.</p><p class="p1">“You can wait your damn turn,” She grumbled, running her free hand though your hair.</p><p class="p1">“Doesn’t wanda get the first hug?” Steve asked, wiping away his tears.</p><p class="p1">“I did, and Natahsa cut that real short.” Wanda answered.</p><p class="p1">“Can…eat?” You ask.</p><p class="p1">The threehealthy avengers looked at you, and smiled. Natahsa giggled, kissing the top of your head, while Wanda and even Stevelooked like they were ready to cry again.</p><p class="p1">“Of course. I’ll make you your favorite.” Wanda answers, pulling herself off the wall and taking a damn near sobbing Steve out of your recovery room.</p><p class="p1">Natasha continued to hug you tightly, and if you weren’t already tired, you thought you were ready to pass the hell out again with her soft body against yours. You slumped against her figure, and closed your eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t you ever do that again…okay?” Natasha asks.</p><p class="p1">There wasn’t a response, other than your soft snores against her chest. She chuckled softly, placing a calloused hand on your cheek, running her thumb against your skin.</p><p class="p1">“I’m so kicking your butt when you wake up.”</p><p class="p1">When Wanda and Steve retuned to both a half asleep Natasha, and a very asleep post coma patient, they had half a mind to assume you died. And when wanda dropped your favorite meal on the ground and she and Steve started sobbing their eyes out.</p><p class="p1">Natasha snapped awake, and threw an abandoned pillow at the two of them, before giving a death glare.</p><p class="p1">The two avengers were reduced to sniffles, and she made damn sure to cut that shit out.</p><p class="p1">“She’s sleeping,” Natasha whispers. “If you wake her up I’ll-“</p><p class="p1">“Dinner ready?” You mumble quietly.</p><p class="p1">The three snapped their gaze to you, rubbing your eyes with a fist. Wanda quickly wiped away her tears, before waving a hand of magic to clean up the mess on the floor, and create a fresh meal to appear in her hands. She walked over yo you, and smiled lovingly at your sleepy appearance.</p><p class="p1">“Would you like me to feed you?”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll feed her.” Natahsa answered for you.</p><p class="p1">“No I’ll feed her,” Steve sniffled, going to sit on the edge of your bed.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll feed her.” Wanda snapped, glaring at Steve.</p><p class="p1">“Can I just…eat?” You ask.</p><p class="p1">“NO!” The three of them said in unison.</p><p class="p1">“What the fuck is going on here?” Tony asked. “I heard crying, screaming and some other shit before Y/n’s awake-“</p><p class="p1">He paused, looking at your tired, but borderline awake expression, before walking over to you and pushing Steve and Natasha out the way, wrapping you up in a more loose embrace.</p><p class="p1">“I’m so spoiling you once you get out of this stupid room.” He mutters, squeezing ever so slightly.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll spoil her first. “Natasha mumbled,</p><p class="p1">“Can I just…eat myself?” You ask.</p><p class="p1">“NO!” All four of them answered.</p><p class="p1">You did eat, after a lot of tight hugging later.</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">Natasha made damn sure to kick your butt, the first day of your discharge, then hug you, and then kicking your butt once more just for good measure.</p><p class="p1">“DON”T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT!” She snapped off on you, slapping you upside the head as you attempted to eat breakfast.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, okay?” You reply for the umpteenth time. “I know what I did was stupid as all hell.”</p><p class="p1">“It was past stupid,” Natasha grumbled. “You almost got yourself killed, you know how much I wanted to slap the absolute shit out of you when I heard what you did?”</p><p class="p1">You nod, knowing that’s probably the answer you should go with for fear of getting slap update the head again.</p><p class="p1">“No you don’t!” She snapped. “I wanted to almost kill you, bring you back to live, then kill you again!”</p><p class="p1">“I was careful though…” You attempt to make your excuse. “ I did wake up,”</p><p class="p1">She stopped her ranting, and looked at you. You almsot feared for your life with her stoic look, one minute she’s biting your head off after a day of waking up from a two month coma, and now she’s just…looking at you.</p><p class="p1">You felt Natasha’s arms wrap around your frame, and you feel the familiar tightness.</p><p class="p1">“You’re squishing me..” You gasp out.</p><p class="p1">“I know, I’ll buy you food later.”</p><p class="p1">“Keep squishing me.”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">Steve didn’t know how to act around you, he was the hormonal mother out of the four, and considering your hormones were out of wack after your coma, that was saying something.</p><p class="p1">All he really did was cry, and while you found it endearing, you seriously wanted it to stop after the third day and crying into your meal.</p><p class="p1"><em> “</em>STEVE COME ON!<em>” </em>You groan. “I like salt, not salty tears in my food.”</p><p class="p1">“I’M SORRY I”M EMOIONAL!” He whimpers, holding you closer to him. You look to your girlfriend, and she chuckles softly.</p><p class="p1">“I consider this your punishment.” Wanda smirks. “Just let it run it’s course.”</p><p class="p1">You sighed, and wrapped your arms around him. “There there…” You grumble. “Please down cry on my hair..”</p><p class="p1">Wanda laughed softly, before rubbing the super humans back gently.</p><p class="p1">“Y/N STOP! YOU CAN’T LIFT HEAVY THINGS,” Steve yells from across the training room.</p><p class="p1">“It’s just a fucking mat!” You laugh.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t care if it was a mother fucking-“</p><p class="p1">“Language!” You interrupt, a bright smile on your face.</p><p class="p1">His face falls, and damn those tears come back in full force. He sniffles, and when you hear it, you tense up in fear.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, did I say something-“</p><p class="p1">You feel your body wrapped around his muscular arms, and you’re held against his chest before you smile, hugging him gently.</p><p class="p1">“I missed…you saying that.” He whimpers, crying softly. “Keep doing it…”</p><p class="p1">You giggle, holding him just a little tighter.</p><p class="p1">“Always.”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">Your fighting abilities were going to take a hot minute, and when you found out your suit was in damn near tatters, you held in the need to mourn your baby.</p><p class="p1">“You never screwed up your suit like this.” Tony remarked playfully, before letting out a sigh. “I can’t fix it though, it’s kinda beyond that point.”</p><p class="p1">You pout, and when you a hand on your shoulder, you look up to meet his chocolate brown orbs.</p><p class="p1">“However, I did have to repay my debt to you,” He smiles.</p><p class="p1">You raise an eyebrow at that.</p><p class="p1">“You woke up, and proved all of us wrong.” He continues, mindlessly leading you to another room in his lab. “I wanted to create a suit for you for the longest, but.. I needed something,”</p><p class="p1">“Which was?”</p><p class="p1">He presses a button, and when the door opens, you gasp softly at the sight in front of you.</p><p class="p1">Your new suit was….stunning. Stark technology that was probably more top of the line than the top of the line stuff on the market, gun holsters, a damn good looking helmet, and the coating of your favorite color just making the cheery on top.</p><p class="p1">“Your reaction.” He finishes, just before you fling your body around his own, making the billionaire stumble a bit.</p><p class="p1">“Keep proving me wrong, okay?”</p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">You laid across your shared bed with Wanda the first time after your coma, and damn it felt good. Your body still hurt, but damn it was worth it for feeling a soft mattress.</p><p class="p1">“You seem to miss our bed more than me,” Wanda giggles, laying next to you. “You really haven’t changed.”</p><p class="p1">You laugh softly in response, before turning over and pressing a kiss to the sokovian. “ I missed you much more than out bed.”</p><p class="p1">Wanda pulls you until your flush against her body, and when she feels you practically melting at the contact, she smiles in victory.</p><p class="p1">“I missed you.” She whispers in your ear softly.</p><p class="p1">She didn’t hold sadness in her tone when she whispered her confession to you. It was more love than anything else, and when she felt you tighten your grip, she knows you missed her too.</p><p class="p1">“I’m just sorry I messed it up.” You mumble against her neck. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”</p><p class="p1">She smiles, and sighs softly. “You better not, or else I’ll have to have Steve cry in your food again.”</p><p class="p1">You giggle softly, holding her as close as you possibly can. “Plus, if you did. I wouldn’t be able to do this.” She continues.</p><p class="p1">“Hm?”</p><p class="p1">She pulls away from your embrace reluctantly, and when she hands you a plane ticket, you gasp.</p><p class="p1">Destination: Hawaii</p><p class="p1">“I still have to take you to the beach.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Mind Over Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please don't get at me for writing Agatha. She was something I've been wanting to write since my hand surgery and I'm getting sick of all of my DM's telling me I should only write a specific character and that one only for this series, unless you are actually slaving over a computer that needs to be charged, I will write what I please damnit. I write stories with endings that are fulfilling, and characters that I want to add depth too. I don't mind writing an alternate chapter, but I'm not taking a demand to write one character for this whole series.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mind over matter.</p><p> </p><p>Agatha deciding to teach you magic was a surprise.</p><p>Your powers were weird, and after joining the avengers, they just got weirder.</p><p>It wasn’t that you were afraid of them, that wasn’t the case. It was reversed. Your powers would always….fritz out, whenever you interacted with Tony, or even Steve, your hands would feel warm and clammy, and the next thing you know, anything nearby would turn into an animal or butterflies. Natasha would get an object on fire, and Bruce would get flying medical instruments, but maybe the last one was intentional because of how he treated Nat. But you were borderline afraid to approach someone for fear of a fritz.</p><p>It wasn’t until your session with Wanda where she brought up the idea. Personally, she loved being your teacher. You were eager to learn how to control your powers, and you were…definitely a lot more optimistic than her on learning from setbacks.</p><p>And when it happened today, wanda couldn’t help but feel frustrated.The orb of magic you tried to contain in your hand fizzed out into nothing, again. Your shoulders slumped, and you released your intertwined hands, wiping a bead of sweat from your forehead before taking a seat on your desk table. .</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Is all you can really say. “I really did try,”</p><p>Wanda frowned at your words, the fact that you felt like you had to justify your very hard efforts to learn, and attempt magic was heartbreaking. She though of you as her little sibling, and when she saw your knitted brow, and the small pout forming on your lips, she knew she had to do something.</p><p>“Sweetie, you held on for a few seconds longer than last time…you’re…”</p><p>She paused, and when she takes a step back, she wonders something.</p><p>“Maybe it’s not you,” She starts.” Maybe it’s me,”</p><p>It really didn’t occur to her that…she was also learning with you. Your powers were…interesting, probably a little more than Wanda. Your powers weren’t the same, yours originated by some mysterious cause. Wanda’s was…by a stone that basically merged with her mind and gave her powers.</p><p>Different circumstances, different…things.</p><p>“It’s not you. “ She confirmed to you, but mostly to herself. “ It’s not…I don’t think I can teach you magic.”</p><p>Your face paled instantly, and when she realized how damn quiick she said it, she knew she fucked up.</p><p>“NONO! I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!” She yelped out.</p><p>Your heart felt like it was bursting out your chest, and you seriously tried to reconsider your life choices as you desperately tried to calm yourself down .</p><p>“Sweetie, please look at me,” Wanda urged, “Take deep breaths.”</p><p>You felt your palms incased with another pair of hands, and when you feel the soft skin, and the intense smell of vanilla and..figs? You felt your heart calmed down to an extent. Wanda gently connected your forehead to yours, and when you hear her take a sharp inhale, you follow her lead.</p><p>When she sees you’ve calmed down considerably, she guides you to your bed, and sits you down next to her.</p><p>“I’m so so sorry dekta, “ Wanda sighed, running a gentle hand through your hair. “Poor choice of words..” Wanda laughed out. “Very, very poor choice of words. </p><p>You giggled softly, and leaned into your instructors touch. “It’s okay, I guess I was afraid I’d trouble you with my stupid powers.”</p><p>“Never, “ She confirmed. “Never at all…I just-“</p><p>Can’t teach you.</p><p>“I can’t…figure out how exactly to teach you.” She finishes slowly, making sure to word it correctly to you. “You and I have very different…circumstances.”</p><p>You tilt your head in confusion, and Wanda seriously has to hide her smile at your adorableness .</p><p>“Your powers are…very unique. They were given to you under a accident, and mine were…unfortunately connected with me.” Wanda explains. “I think your powers are…a little…underdeveloped.”</p><p>You frown, and she sighs.</p><p>“I guess I’m frustrated on your behalf. You’re trying so hard to understand them, and even when I’m learning with you, you’re so freaking patient. I can’t even begin to wonder how you got so much damn patience.”</p><p>You laugh softly, and she smiles at the fact that you laughed despite her horrible wording.</p><p>“I think you need a new teacher, I think you need someone more experienced. Someone that’s had years to understand magic.”</p><p>She hated that you didn’t want to leave her tutelage, and she genuinely didn’t want to either, she loved your enthusiasm, and she loved how warm you were to wanting to learn magic.</p><p>But the one thing she wanted to prioritize was your safety, and your peace of mind.</p><p>“I need your help.” Wanda started harshly, waving a hand of magic over the mind controlled witch. “And don’t you dare get cocky.”</p><p>Wanda hated even thinking of doing this, but when she remembers the exhaustion you held over a simple spell, she sighed.</p><p>Agatha let out a small breath of relief, feeling her own magic rush through her once more. She looked up to the younger witch, and she smirked. “Already having trouble doll?”</p><p>“It’s not me,” She sighs. “It’s…a friend.”</p><p>Agatha raised an eyebrow. “A friend?”</p><p>“Did my spell make you deaf?” Wanda snapped, before taking a small exhale. “Yes, it’s a friend”</p><p>Agatha seriously was confused. She didn’t even know that excluding wanda, there were others who held magic potential.</p><p>That was until she felt something akin to being electrocuted. Wanda’s spell did dampen her powers, but the surge of unfamiliar magic did bring her back to her senes.</p><p>“What was that?” Agatha asked.</p><p>“My friend,” Wanda answered.</p><p>“What do you need my help on, you know magic.”</p><p>“Not as much as you, “ She sighs. “You’ve known magic for centuries, and…despite your power hungry ass almost killing me, you’re knowledgeable, and maybe you can do what I can’t,”</p><p>“Which is?” Agatha inquired.</p><p>“Teach her,”</p><p>-</p><p>“Am I in trouble?” You ask, walking up the trail. “I know I didn’t do the magic orb right, but I think I can hold it a little longer.”</p><p>Wanda giggled softly, tugging on the ends of her windbreaker. “You’re not in troble dekta, can’t your teacher just take you on a walk?”</p><p>“In the damn wilderness?” You quip.</p><p>Thank god her spell worked. Wanda didn’t necessarily want you to know she was taking you to her past nemesis prison ward, for fear that you might freak out. So…she decided on a glamor spell, making sure your eyes saw something calming.</p><p>Wildernesses were interesting, but cute. At least Wanda thought it was cute.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” Wanda simply answers, making a left turn.</p><p>You reluctantly follow her lead, and make sure to not trip over a stick before continuing your pace.</p><p>It takes another ten minutes, before you both stop up at the corner of Westview, walking towards the house the older witch resided in. Wanda opened the door to the house, and it’s not until after the younger witchgot you down the stairs that she quickly waved a hand over your eyes, and when you blink just a few times, the sight of the cool weathered forest, changes into a very dark and dusty basement?</p><p>You can’t really take a moment to really see the simple scenery, that might need a good dusting before you frown at Wanda.</p><p>“Seriously, a glamor spell?” You groan. “I thought we were going hiking.”</p><p>“You were,” Wanda corrects.</p><p>“At least she’s learned something from me.” Asickly sweet voice interrupts your thoughts.</p><p>You yelp in surprise, turning to find a almost impossibly attractive woman in front of you, when you squint you eyes, you see ice blue orbs boring into your soul.You feel a soft hand grasp your chin gently, and your eyes bulge out of your skull when you see the mysterious woman in full view.</p><p>God she was stunning, and the blush on your cheeks only deepened when you saw her smile at you.</p><p>“So this is the little witch, hm?” She coos, running her thumb over the corner of your lips, smiling a little wider when you practically melt under her hold.</p><p>The contact, however is short lived, when wanda interferes,stepping infront of you and muttering something in sokovian before looking at the older witch.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch her,” The redhead sneers.</p><p>You frown at the change in the sokovian’s tone, and lean into Wanda’s ear .”Do you want to go?”</p><p>Even in the dimly lit room, you can see, and maybe to an extent feel her body relax, and when she turns to you and smiles tightly, Wanda shakes her head.</p><p>“I’m okay dekta,” She croons, gently tapping her side. “Come,”</p><p>You obediently stand next to her, and you immediately take Wandas gloved free hand in yours, you can’t feel the familiar warmth radiating from her skin, but you’re still glad that she’s a little calmer than before.</p><p>“This is…Agatha Harkness” Wanda starts hesitantly. “Jesus help me.”</p><p>You look up to the older witch once more, and the wisps of brown hair falling gracefully on her porcelain skin is akin to maybe a perfect statue, at least that’s what you think.</p><p>“Hi, Ms. Agatha” You stutter out, a blush reappearing on your face.</p><p>Agatha raises an eyebrow, noticing that there was no tone of fear, other than the short lived slip when she accidentally scared you, she looked towards the small wisps of magic coming out of your hands, and it’s nothing small.</p><p>You’re powerful, you’re-</p><p>“An empath,” She whispers incredulously.</p><p>You raise an eyebrow and tilt your head in confusion, and when the magic dissipates in the air, it only confirmed her theory.</p><p>“Never mind me, doll, “ She brushes off her previous statement. “Forgive me, but I haven’t caught your name.”</p><p>You blush in embarrassment, and mumble an apology under your breath before you clear your throat.</p><p>“Y/n.” You respond. “Y/n L/n”</p><p>“She’s going to help you, or at least try to help control your magic.” Wanda continues, not giving the older witch an inch to step in and respond. “I’ll be supervising your lessons, but if you don’t want me to…that’s okay as well.”</p><p>Wanda seriously didn’t want to leave you alone, but she had to admit that just being here for a hot ass minute already considerably calmed your powers down.</p><p>“Can’t seem to let your student go after failing to teach?” Agatha quips, earring a frown from you.</p><p>“She tried her best,” You retort, earning a small squeeze from Wanda’s hand.</p><p>“it’s okay dekta. “ Wanda murmurs to you. “It’s okay.”</p><p>You sigh, knitting your eyebrows.</p><p>“It seems like your student is more powerful than she appears.” Agatha says dryly.</p><p>You tilt your head, and when Agatha points to the library shelf that was previously stacked meticulously against each other, was now either on fire, or scorched. You yelp, before rushing to salvage (or at the very least attempt to) the books.</p><p>Agatha turned to Wanda, and smiled warmly. “She’s going to be a tough one.”</p><p>“You should’ve seen what she’s done to the training room.”</p><p>-</p><p>Honesty, you already embarrassed yourself in the basement, and after Wanda constantly reassuring you that the mishap was indeed an accident, you couldn’t find the courge to do anything but spill out apologies on the way upstairs to her very clean living room.</p><p>It was a long amount of silence, excluding the tea Wanda had on the stove for you to drink.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about your books.” You mumble, tugging the sleeves of your sweatshirt.</p><p>“It’s alright doll,” Agatha replies with a smile. “Magic is a fickle thing, and it could’ve been much worse.”</p><p>In theory, she was right, all it took was a wave of her hands before the books retuned to their pristine state, she just waited a little longer to see if you could indeed dose the flames.</p><p>You couldn’t, but you could learn how to.</p><p>She notices your fingers twitching against the fabric of your clothing, your knitted brow, and your position on her couch, and she can’t help but frown.</p><p>“Do you feel anxious?” She asks.</p><p>You look up, and the look on your face gives her every confirmation.</p><p>“Have you been feeling it ever since you got your powers?” Agatha asks again, ignoring her previous question.</p><p>“No…I’ve always had anxiety.” You answer, looking down to your boots.</p><p>Agatha raised a hand, and when she feels her magic flowing to her fingertips, she quickly releases it into the air. From the corner of your eye, you see differently shaped symbols, it almost looked like it came from another language.</p><p>“They’re runes,” Agatha speaks. “They prohibit Wanda from hearing our conversation, and…they release scents.”</p><p>“To lower my inhibitors?” You ask, half teasing.</p><p>“To calm you down,” Agatha corrects, a small smile gracing her features.</p><p>You smile, just a bit, before you flinch at the soft hand reaching for your fingertips.</p><p>“Shh,” Agatha whispers. “I’m sorry, I din’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>You tensed up at her action, but quickly relaxed when you don’t feel skin, but the feeling of a hand hovering over you. You slowly, raise your fingers, and touch her gingerly.</p><p>The older witch felt the rush of energy escape from your fingertips, but it was different this time, it was unfiltered, boundless, aching for some factor of control. It wasn’t weak in the slightest, only feeding on your essence, and growing with every day.</p><p>“No wonder your so tired after prancing magic.” Agatha says.</p><p>“You said something when we were in the basement, an empath?” You inquire.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at your question, and smiles warmly at you. “Good girl.”</p><p>You melt under her praise, and when she feels a rush of endorphins enter in her body, she keeps her fingers pressed to yours.</p><p>“Have you always felt…more intensely?” She asks you, a hint of uncertainty in her tone.</p><p>You nod. “I…I guess I always have when I was a kid, I worried over everything, and over thought to the brink, even if someone cut their knee, I felt their pain.”</p><p>“Do you know how you got your powers?” Agatha asks carefully.</p><p>You tense up, and when the older witch sees your pale expression, she gently places her free hand on your knee.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked like-“</p><p>“I don’t know.” You interrupt. “I…I don’t know.”</p><p>The witch frowned, but quickly nodded in response. “That’s okay. Do you know what an empath is?”</p><p>“Isn’t that some sort of…feeling?”</p><p>“Good,” Agatha praises. “It’s a very intense feeling, almost similar to what you described to me. You have a very rare ability to feel and experience others feelings around you, just how you sensed when Wanda was upset.”</p><p>Empaths were a rare breed, and Agatha only really met one before you. Their magic was untamed, only reliant on ones own feelings, but from the looks of it.</p><p>“Using your magic, must’ve been exhausting.” Agatha continues, hints of pity and maybe even pain laces in her tone. She looked up at you, the dark circles under your eyes, ridden with exhaustion, your hands almost trembling once more if it wasn’t for the older woman grounding you.</p><p>“You’re exhausted, aren’t you?”</p><p>You can only simply nod, for fear that if you do say something, your powers might fritz out again. Agatha removed her hand on your knee, and gently hovered it over your cheek, when you lean in slightly to the action, she smiles.</p><p>“Can I help you learn magic?” She asks.</p><p>“Only if you apologize to Wanda..” You mumble in response, relishing in the soft palm.</p><p>“Done.” Agatha responds.</p><p>-</p><p>You didn’t expect for Agatha to actually apologize to the younger witch, and wanda definitely didn’t expect it either. You really weren’t in any position to ask for any favors, but you didn’t like anyone trying to make digs at your friends, teasing or not. Agatha seriously didn’t even know why she apologized to her, she meant what she said, but the reminder of your cute little pout when you defended her impressed, and slightly scared the witch, and when you both left for the day, she seriously had to take some thought.</p><p>Thought on how adorable you looked when she held your face with her hand, how you were borderline badass for standing up a centuries old witch, how you tensed up at the mere mention of magic.</p><p>Knowing wanda and how protective she was the first day, Agatha assumed she was going to work around her constant surveillance. But when you arrived alone, she was rather surprised.</p><p>“Where’s Wanda dear?” Agatha asked, more out of curiosity.</p><p>You shimmied off your coat, hooking it on the nearby coat rack and taking off your boots. “She had a mission, and I wanted to go by myself.”</p><p>After the simple interaction, she did decided to give you grunt work. Mostly just to piss you off, but to her surprise again, you were okay with it, hell, you enjoyed it even.</p><p>“You don’t have to clean the basement to an inch of it’s life.” Agatha called out, after getting a whiff of what smell like…lemon cleaning solution? “You’ve done beautifully, but don’t you want a break?”</p><p>“I’m almost finished!” You yelled, stepping on your tiptoes on the ladder to dust the last bit of cobwebs on the bookshelf. The ladder was a little wobbly considering it was a good centuries old, and you were slightly glad you had a mask on to muffle the whimper that was about to escape from your lip whenever it moved.</p><p>The ladder’s left leg snapped,the one that you couldn’t really prepare yourself for, just great.</p><p>You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for some hard ass concrete connecting with your skull. But when you felt a surprisingly strong pair of arms around your body, you couldn’t help but melt into the touch.</p><p>“Well, I think that’s enough cleaning for you, hm?” She chucked nervously, hiding a blush of her own when you snuggled absentmindedly into her casual clothing. “If you did any more, I might need to hug you to stop.”</p><p>Agatha felt a warm sensation, and when she heard the sizzling of the fabric of her clothing, you immediately jumped out her arms to smother the flames.</p><p>Agatha couldn’t help but laugh, and smile at your flustered expression. </p><p>“GAH I”M SO SORRY!”</p><p>It took one week for her to realize that as an empath, you were naturally inquisitive, curious, kind. Your classes were quiet, perhaps even a little relaxing.You mostly read up on the history, and the interesting part was that you actually liked it. Agatha made sure that the lighting was sufficient for your eyes, that you ate something before you got too indulged in your books.</p><p>“Ms. Harkness, how can you say this word?”</p><p>The witch looked up from her teacup, eyeing the word you were pointing to. “Oh, that’s exualisn,” Agatha responds, putting her beverage on the decorative table near the side of her couch. “It’s a magic spell for glamor,”</p><p>“Do you have to…say the word?”You ask hesitantly.</p><p>The older witch let a small chuckle escape from her lips. “Not to worry little one, you need not worry about the pronunciation. It’s just a preference.”</p><p>“Oh thank god.”</p><p>Two weeks for her to understand that you probably got a little too into the history.</p><p>“Ms. Harkness-“</p><p>“Agatha darling, I’m a few centuries old. I’m not a thousand yet.”</p><p>“Sorry, Agatha.” You correct. “Is it true that in Salem, men were more inclined to burn witches.”</p><p>She frowned, but nodded nonetheless. “Yes dear, why do you ask?”</p><p>“What the fuck was wrong with those assholes? Just because you can’t handle a little power from a woman, doesn’t mean you should burn them at the stake.”</p><p>“Which is why you should never mess with a man that can’t handle your power.”</p><p>“I don’t think I ever need to deal with that, men are idiots,”</p><p>Agatha smiled warmly. “I think we’re going to work splendidly, my little one.”</p><p>You attempted to hide your deep red blush, but Agatha only made it worse with her words.</p><p>“Keep reading my dear, I can’t wait to keep answering your questions.”</p><p>Three weeks, and a ton of very intelligent questions to figure out-</p><p>“Is reading your excuse?” Agatha asked.</p><p>You look up from your book, and tilt your head in confusion. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>Agatha held in a grin at your little habit, before clearing her throat. “Is reading these books your way of not trying to actually learn magic?”</p><p>Your fingers twitch, and when you remove your hand from your desk, you see slight scotch marks on the cherry wood.“No?”</p><p>“My dear,” Agatha sighed. “You’ve learned everything from these books faster than I can. Maybe you could try a spell?”</p><p>“But I haven’t cleaned yet,” You respond.</p><p>The cleaning you did to the basement was absolutely heavenly. Agatha could literally see her reflection on the concrete, and that’s impossible to her knowledge.</p><p>“Doll, you don’t ever have to clean again,” Agatha chuckled. “You do need to learn spells other than from those books.”</p><p>“Can’t I just…keep reading?”</p><p>Agatha did notice your apprehension on learning magic, and perhaps her attempts to help, only hindered you. She assumed that in theory, perhaps showing you that there were other components to magic, like cleaning, reading, learning , everything, and you did exceptionally well in that.</p><p>
  <em> “Doll, you do know you don’t have to keep cleaning every week you’re here, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, I just…like it I guess, also..” You pulled out a book, and when Agatha looked at it closer, she was rather surprised at it’s condition. It was an old book that was practically in tatters due to a spell gone wrong before you found it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you…do this yourself?” Agatha asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You nod nervously. “I found the remnants and reconstructed the cover, along with putting together pages.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is astounding doll, just astounding,” Agatha praised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her praises was never taken lightly, you held on to each one she gave to you with an iron fist.</em>
</p><p>Agatha looked back on the memory, before glancing at the book you held, and then finally meeting your eyes. “Come with me, and bring that book.”</p><p>You close the book shut, following after the woman as she walked downstars to the lower leveled area of the basement.</p><p>“I told you that empaths had a keen sense of understanding others emotions, almost taking them as their own.” Agatha starts as she decencdsdown another flight of stairs. “I didn’t mention that they were extremely powerful when they’re in touch with their own emotions.”</p><p>“Are you trying to say I have a problem?”</p><p>“Yes,” Agatha answers, halting her decent when she reaches the last few steps. “You’re in touch with your emotions, but not with your magic.” You mimic her movements. “Magic happens to me every day, Agatha. I wake up and suddenly the electricity’s out, every time I act like a human being, shit hits the fan.”</p><p>“That’s your problem.” Agatha says, ignoring your small frown. “ You’re acting like a human being, when you should act like a witch?”</p><p>“Witches are powerful. You’re powerful.” </p><p>“You’re powerful as well.” Agatha reasons. “If you would just let me-“</p><p>“I’m not a witch, I don’t cast spells, I wasn’t born magical, I don’t even know how I got these stupid powers. All I ever wanted to be was normal, and now I have to-“</p><p>“Y/n,” Agatha snapped, interrupting your rant. “Listen to me.”</p><p>You shut your mouth immediately, and look to meet her now ice cold eyes.</p><p>“I will accept that perhaps your powers are unorthodox, but what I will not do is accept you speaking lowly of yourself.” She grabbed your hand with hers, keeping a gentle, but firm grip on your arm from escaping before leading you into the dark room. “I have done you a disservice, I allowed you to learn from dumb books filled with languages I wouldn’t understand if I wasn’t an old hag, andI wanted you to suffer and <em>want</em> to learn magic, but all I’ve done is encourage you to hide your power, and fulfill that beautiful brain of yours to seep up knowledge.”</p><p>She places you in front of what you think is a cauldron, before she turns on the lanterns with a flick of her wrist, and you redirect your attention to her.</p><p>“You’re a witch, more specifically an empath, a intriguing, strong, and beautiful empath that cares too much about hurting people. But most importantly, you are my student, and the one person that I care for more than senior scratchy, and I’ll be <em>damned</em> if you throw away your power to protect others one more time.”</p><p>Your mouth gapes open, but her knitted brown and heated eyes burning with passion is all the signal you need to shut the hell up and let her finish.</p><p>“Your anxiety is focused on keeping you away from your magic, and not being able to bond with it as you need to. Magic does not make you inhuman, bad choices lead you to that state.“</p><p>“Agatha-“</p><p>“You’re going to learn magic, you are going to learn, and understand that it is not a bad thing, it is not something you should turn away from. It is mysterious, it is beautiful, and everything that you embody effortlessly. It is simply-“</p><p>You walk over to the witch and immediately press your lips to hers.</p><p>God you wanted to do that for a while.</p><p>the kiss lasts for a good while, and you took every minute of the gentle dominance Agatha held over you as she reciprocated the kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around your waist, and lifted your feet off the ground as she held you close to her body. Tendrils of magic escaped through your fingers currently combing though her hair, but you didn’t feel sizzling, or even electricity, you felt…warm, and safe.</p><p>You both slowly pull away, gasping for breath from the tender intimacy you both shared together, Agatha cupped your cheek with her palm, and when you lean into the touch once more, she breaks out into a grin.</p><p>“Mind over matter,” You say quietly.</p><p>Agatha chuckled softly, pressing a soft kiss to your temple.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>